What I Love Most
by PolarBearBaby
Summary: Part 4 of Other People's Heartache: An SOA Fan Fiction Series. Can the Winstons keep everything they've worked for while trying to secure their future when both sides of the law are pulling them in the opposite direction? Can Amelia make a new life & move forward despite her own demons as well as the ones imposed on her? Previous stories not a necessary reads but good for history.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! Part three! Thank you guys so much for continuing to follow Mae and Opie!**

**This story will be a bit more expansive and along with featuring more club members in a bigger capacity, it will also have few appearances from my other OC Amelia from The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most. It's not necessary to read hers but it will certainly outline her background and make things clearer. I've named this story after a song by the band Saves the Day titled 'Do You Know What I Love the Most'. Slow start, as usual for my writing but I hope you'll stick with it!**

**Feedback is always appreciated, I absolutely love hearing from readers so feel free to review or message me! Thanks for the support. You guys rock! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Mae blinked her eyes open and, as usual, immediately they fell on the framed wedding photo that sat on her nightstand. Every morning she looked at it with a smile on her face as she remembered their little Vegas trip. Every aspect flashed in her mind, their ceremony, her dress, their faux reception and first dance to 'Just the Way You Are' as sung by the horrible Billy Joel impersonator. They hadn't planned or picked it but it matched them perfectly, every part of the trip, right down to the song. Six weeks, it had only been six weeks and although she remembered it perfectly it felt as though they had been married forever. Rolling over she stifled a laugh as she looked at Opie, drooling on the pillow with his hair in his face, completely knocked out. "Get up," she kissed him.<p>

His eyes popped open and wiping the drool with the back of his hand Opie grunted. "Morning."

"Yes, it is." She kissed him and gave him a rough shake to be sure he was awake before jumping out of bed and right into the shower.

When she came down the steps in her fitted black suit Opie whistled, as he looked her up and down she rolled her eyes, gratefully taking the mug he offered her. "I like it, the whole business thing. I like it a lot." He always loved the professional look; something about it did more for him than some overly revealing outfit.

"Oh really?" Mae wiggled her eyebrows as the kids ran into the kitchen for a quick breakfast before catching the bus. "Are you sure they're okay taking the bus? I hate the idea of it." She whispered to him, setting out each of their lunches.

Giving her a peck on the cheek, he nodded and took his seat at the kitchen table. "They're fine, Mae. You have to leave early and this week I just can't do it, we're two guys short."

She pouted but understood, really it was such a small thing but it was those once trivial things that consumed her now. "At least I can pick them up."

Opie just smiled and sipped his coffee, "Yeah. They won't suffer, really."

"Are you okay?" There was a marked difference in him over the last week or two and Mae already thought she had an idea of what it was. She'd suffered it before, withdrawal, but his was of a different variety.

"Yeah, just tired. I'm pulling more OT tonight so I won't be home till later." He said as she prepared to leave. "I'll just grab something to eat after my shift, don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," Mae kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"Loved you first."

"Have a good day you two, I'll see after school at the usual spot, okay?" They nodded as she kissed them each on the cheek. Opie walked her to the door and gave her one last kiss before sending her off with a smile.

* * *

><p>Mae strolled down the hall to her office with more purpose than usual. Her new nameplate had finally come in and she was thrilled to have it changed to Winston. Smiling as she as slid it into the tracking, Mae read it a few times before opening the door. She stopped as she saw a tall blonde looking at her diploma hanging behind her desk. "Excuse me? Can I help you?"<p>

The woman turned with an embarrassed little smile on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for Anthony Mitchell," she pointed to Mae's name on the various certificates and licensing on the wall. "I guess you're not him."

"No, he's my supervisor, down the hall second door on the right." When the woman didn't immediately move to leave Mae put her bag down and stared at her expectantly. "Is that it?"

"It is, I'm sorry Miss…" she glanced at the diploma again. "Callahan."

"It's Winston now, actually, but it's fine."

"You have a beautiful family." The woman looked at the picture from Ellie's school play that Mae had on her desk. "Strange to see a woman working here, Stockton prison is no joke." Mae didn't say anything, the statement felt vaguely threatening. "You know, you really look familiar."

"That's odd, I'm sure we haven't met."

"Must be your coloring," the woman smiled. Opie certainly liked them pale with dark hair, this one was a younger model. "You just remind me of someone." As the woman stepped out into the hall, she smiled and extended her hand. "I'm June, I'll be around here and there, maybe we'll have a chance to work together. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Mae watched as the woman moved swiftly down the hall, her stomach turned as she replayed the entire exchange back again, it didn't sit right with her at all.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a total lie. If she asked he would tell her and he had really worked two hours overtime before deciding to take Jax up on his offer to have a beer at the clubhouse. Mae knew they'd been in contact, a few catchup phone calls here and there and when Tara had come over to congratulate them on the wedding but this was more than that. Opie walked in the bar with a smile, the men sitting around roared and greeted him warmly. It wasn't until then he realized how much he missed them all.<p>

"The prodigal son returns." Clay bellowed as he hugged Opie.

"For a beer, I'm just having a beer."

Of course, it ended up being more than just a beer. Opie hung around the club for a little over an hour, three beers worth of laughter and catching up, before he headed home. Mae had just stepped out of the shower when Opie walked in their bedroom, feeling relaxed and smiling.

"Hey," he beamed and kissed her. "How was your night?"

Smacking her lips Mae scowled, "I just brushed my teeth and you gave me a beer kiss. Gross."

"Sorry." Opie began stripping down and threw himself in bed with a big smile on his face. "I saw the guys tonight." He just wanted to tell her, he had to.

"You did?" It wasn't that he saw them, they were friends she understood it and liked that he had other men to hang out with it was just that he didn't tell her before. It felt odd, the whole day felt odd though starting with that damn woman. "I thought you said you had overtime?"

"I did but Jax invited me around, kind of a wedding celebration."

"One without the bride?"

Leaning up on his elbows Opie looked at her with his head cocked to the side. "I didn't want to lie. I had fun though, besides they were talking about a party, I think it's just an excuse to have one honestly."

Mae chuckled, although she was pissed he didn't tell her before, they threw parties for anything and it was to the point where she thought they'd just stopped coming up with reasons. "Just tell me next time, okay? I like our life, it's nice and it's safe. If you want to get back into the club, I think it's a decision we need to make together. You know I always support you, SAMCRO or not, just remember it's not just you anymore."

"I don't want to get back in with them, Maelynn." He plopped back down and tugged her on top of him. "It was a few beers, that's it." Opie meant every word in that moment; with the way things were going for them he couldn't see himself going back into earning with the club, that was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've decided that instead of doing a sequel to The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most, I'm just going to bring Amelia into this one once her introductory story is completed! Thank you for all the support so far! You guys are awesome. xoxo**

* * *

><p>Jax stormed out of the meeting after polite handshakes and goodbyes, his fury directed at Clay rather than their new business partners. He was fuming as he clipped his helmet on and watched Clay casually chat, strolling back to his bike. It only made Jax that much angrier. He'd gone behind the club's back and made a dirty deal that would likely land them all in danger. Jax's nostrils flared as he glared at Clay, a self-satisfied smile on his face as he mounted his bike. The plans to move the club into a straight way of earning had stalled but Clay's secret deal with Alvarez was the catalyst Jax needed.<p>

"What the fuck was that?"

With a hard look, Clay rolled his jaw and decided it was time to level with the young man. It would happen eventually, the truth would come out and Clay needed Jax on his side. "I'm tapped out," he flexed his fingers, the pain made him visibly shake. "How much longer do you think I have at the head of that table?"

He wet his pursed lips and chuckled. "I get it, I do. Secure your shit for when your hands give out, smart idea, bad plan and even worse execution."

"How else am I supposed to do it?"

"I don't know," Jax shook his head, utterly disgusted. "But you're not supposed to be lying to the club."

"Short-term, we could make a lot of money. Kids are expensive, son. Don't you want something to fall back on? Set up, earn big, take it easy?"

It sounded good, really good, Jax wanted to build a cushion for his family but seemed to be almost impossible with the way business had been going, steady but with no growth. Tara made great money but they had very little wiggle room and Jax knew moving out of the outlaw life would mean a considerable financial hit at first.

"Muling coke? That's your answer?"

"I need this," he said with more fire. "Your mom needs this."

"And you need me to back your play."

"Isn't there some way we can make this work?" Clay looked between his own hands, aching and swollen, and Jax. "I can't do this much longer."

"Stuff your pockets before you're out but how long you think we can do this without more fed heat or blood?"

"Six months, six good runs. You back me for six months and I'll hand you my patch."

"What?" Jax's head moved back as he looked at Clay in shock. "You're going to step down?"

"It's not like I have a choice and if I want anyone taking over, it's you."

With that damn president's patch Jax could do so much, but this didn't feel right. Clay loved SAMCRO more than anything, it was almost unbelievable to hear him offer the gavel so easily. "Club won't vote this and I won't lie. I can't."

"Once they see the cash, I don't think they'll be as much resistance as you're expecting. It's short, we won't dive in full force but we'll need every vote."

"Including Opie's," Jax mused. That would be a hard sell, especially with Mae's background. "He won't proxy and he's still patched, he's gotta be at the table for it."

Clay nodded, that was wear he'd come in handy the most. "Tig and Happy will follow our lead, Juice I'm not sure but Bobby and Opie are definitely going to need some persuading."

"Piney?" Jax asked, his anger slowly dissipating. "There's nothing that'll get him to vote yes."

"All we need is majority." Clay said flatly, gripping the throttle as best he could. "We just have to be sure the others are all on board."

"Yeah, might take some time though."

"As long as it works, that's all that matters. We can't vote until after the first run, so we'll have some stacks of cash to change a few minds."

* * *

><p>"My favorite khaki wrapped male," Stahl beamed as she strolled confidently into Charming's police station. Hale looked, slack jawed, and knew things were about to deteriorate rather quickly. He turned and moved down the hall to his office just knowing she was following close behind. After shutting the door, Dave took a spot behind his desk.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

Raising her hands to eye level she smiled, weak and with some kind of feigned sadness. "I'm not after the Sons. Don't get so upset."

That was good news. Dave blamed her, himself to an extent, for what happened to Donna, and he didn't want any more blood spilled in his town. "I can't help you, you'll have to go through my commanding officer. I don't want anything to do with this case, or whatever you're building."

"I met your little girlfriend," she saw him freeze, a smug smile growing on her lips. He didn't know how she'd heard but it wasn't surprising really. Gossip was brutal in a town as small as Charming. "Should I say ex-girlfriend? She is married now."

Stahl glanced over his desk to see the small photo of him and Mae leaning against the keyboard. Dave flicked it over but it was far too late. He didn't know she had actually married Opie, the last he heard was that they were planning on it but she wasn't even wearing a ring. "I'm happy for her."

"Oh, come on," Stahl was exhausted by the front already. "She married into that club. Another innocent woman you can't save."

Narrowing his eyes Dave, after just having taken his seat, jumped up and gestured to the door, he was done with Stahl and her manipulative mind games. "Like I said, you need anything, go to Unser."

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for Dave to track down Mae, he smiled to himself as she strolled the aisles of the market casually tossing items in the cart with a peaceful look on his face. Scooping up a gallon of milk for show, he headed down the aisle. "Mae Callahan, strange seeing you here, isn't it?" She jumped, startled by the approach and even more so by hearing David's voice. Quickly she tossed a few things in her cart of cover the pink pregnancy test box.<p>

"Hey Dave," a genuine smile, it had been too long since she'd smiled at him like that. "How are you?"

"I'm really good actually," she stroked his forearm sweetly. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Taking her hand in his he eyed her wedding rings; he was unable to mask the pain on his face. "Mae Winston, I guess the rumors are true."

"They are and we are very happy."

"That's wonderful," he kissed her knuckles before letting her hand go. "And Stockton?"

"It's good, it's a job you know."

"Are you being careful?" They began walking down the aisle together. "I'm asking a police officer, serve and protect, remember?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Dave knew that most likely she'd be annoyed, at least, to have him start popping up again but he knew he'd have to now. With Stahl poking around, no matter what she said she was there for, he didn't want to take any chances. SAMCRO got away the first time and knowing Stahl the way he did, Dave knew she wanted blood.

"Good. It was really nice to see you, Mae."

"You too, David."

Mae hugged him, with strength and a warm kindness, before leaving him with a smile. She was okay, for now, but Dave was left with a problem unlike any he'd had before. Warn Mae and consequently the club or simply keep an eye on Stahl and Mae to be sure she was safe and that the Sons of Anarchy would finally get what they had coming for years.

* * *

><p>Mae gripped the edge of the sink as she waited, her eyes glued to the little white stick, and watched for the two lines to show up. "Please, please, please, God please." After three minutes and an extra for good measure, she finally exhaled, "Thank God." No second line, no baby, and she couldn't have been more relieved. Hearing Opie's heavy steps as he entered the house Mae quickly hid the trash and took a few calming breaths before greeting him.<p>

"Hey," she was surprised to see him already in the hallway. "How was work?"

He shrugged, "Same shit. You okay?" His thumb stroked her cheek and Mae smiled, leaning into his touch. "You look upset. Did someone fuck with you at work?"

"No, relax, I'm good, honey."

"Okay," his eyebrows furrowed as he looked her over. "I'm going to jump in the shower before dinner." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and began pulling off his clothes as he walked into their bedroom and right into the bathroom.

Mae just walked away, back down to the kitchen to start making their dinner with a strange mix of relief and intense sorrow. Opie wanted a child and he wanted one with her but Mae was terrified, she dreaded the day when that damn pregnancy test showed her two lines. She just wasn't sure she could do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Any of you that are also reading The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most, you should probably read the update, chapter 19, first before you dive into this! Thanks! **Introducing Amelia to the story in this chapter so if you're unfamiliar you're welcome to read her whole story, mentioned above. She'll have a brief background mentioned in this chapter though. Xoxo**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mae asked as she fiddled with her hair in the mirror. Her grey jeans finally fit again, they accentuated every curve and Opie loved it. She had worked hard to lose weight, but stay far from scrawny, after her weight issues since getting clean. Then, all the stress before they'd gotten married killed her appetite and she'd gotten way too skinny. It was a struggle and Opie was happy to see his girl back to her normal weight, they both were actually. "You think I should wear the red tank top or black?"<p>

"Black," he said quickly looking her up and down with a naughty smile. "And yeah, I'm sure. It'll be fun to get out too. Kids'll be fine next door and we're just the club, not too far."

"I didn't even know Tig got hurt." Watching in his the mirror Mae powdered her nose, "Or that he had a third daughter."

Opie groaned and nodded. "Yeah, Amelia, she grew up around here with me and Jax. She's had some shit, tried to kill herself a while back, it's all really messy." He recounted the wuick version of events dealing with Keith as they finished getting ready. "Jax said she's trying to settle down but don't get involved with that Mae, I know you like to seek out the wounded ones but she's not someone you can fix, okay?"

He seemed adamant she not get involved with Amelia, which only made Mae more interested. "Why? I could use a friend, she probably could too." He didn't say anything. "Wait, did you two like hook up or something when you were younger?"

"No," Opie turned and looked at her seriously. "I never wanted to, if I did Tig would have cut my balls off besides she's like your age, back then she was way too young."

"And now?"

"And now what?" Mae hid her giggles at his anxious reaction. "No, Mae, I've got enough to keep me happy right here."

Finally ready to leave, Mae came behind him and snaked her arms around him. "I'm totally kidding, Ope. It's okay, I trust you baby." He turned to face her and kissed her ardently. "Drunken sex tonight?"

"Lots of drunken sex tonight." He slapped her ass as they left the bedroom and for a change jumped on his Harley. He was wearing his cut, it was never a question if he could and part of Mae missed it. She rested her face against the leather and smiled, sometimes she liked to have some time with her badass biker.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this'll be enough?" Amelia asked as she stared at the cases of beer with her head tilted to one side. "I mean there's going to be tons of people here." No one minded that she took over planning Tig's party. Finally, after a long month of recuperation at home he was back, ready and able to ride and become a functioning member of the club again. Surprisingly, Gemma had actually set Amelia up with a therapist who quickly put her on antidepressants; she was stable and even happy with no plans on leaving Charming.<p>

"I can go back, pick up some more?" Chucky asked as his eyes darted from the stacked beer and Amelia. "Maybe a few more kegs if the distributor has it?"

Clapping her hands excitedly Amelia nodded, "Perfect. Thanks Chuck, my Dad was right you're a creepy dude but you're good. Thank you."

"I accept that," was all he left her with. Everything felt right and a little smile crept on her face as she looked around the bustling clubhouse. Things weren't perfect, Bobby still barely acknowledged her presence, Clay and Gemma made constant jabs and jokes at her expense and she was still working through a multitude of issues but she was working and that was the point.

"Hey," Juice put his hand on her waist, just barely touching her. "Looks like you're ready for tonight."

Trying to keep herself from following instinct and jump at his unexpected touch she smiled and nodded, taking long deep breaths. "Yup, just about." Her eyes flicked down to his hand, still on her side and she frowned, "JC."

"Sorry," he put a few feet between them and returned his hand to his pockets. "Can I do anything?"

"No, we're good." Desperate to make him smile and try to ease the sadness from his blocked attempt for physical affection she looked out toward the swings. "Can we talk?"

Keeping the distance between them Juice followed her out and watched as she took the left swing, as usual, but he remained standing and leaded against the pole. "What's up?" Juice was just waiting for something painful. Maybe she had met someone at work or worse, at therapy, or she was leaving now that Tig was back, there were plenty of options.

"I'm staying." She beamed up at him, "I even think I found an apartment. I wanted to know if you'd come with me with to look at it again and sign the papers? I've never done this before."

"Can I touch you?" He asked, his broad, cheesy grin brightening the already sunny day. "Please?"

"Yes, you can touch me." Pulling her up to stand as soon as she gave him the okay Juice wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed her tight. "You must really like to keep your friends close, huh?"

"Yeah, I do." He mumbled into her hair. "I'll go with you, check the place out and shit."

"Maybe we can go out for dinner this weekend? To, you know, celebrate my new life choice."

"How's Saturday?" Juice wanted Friday, it was closer, but he had a damn run to make with the club.

Amelia smiled and nodded, looking at him as he released her. "Okay, Saturday, it's a date."

* * *

><p>"If you didn't find her that damn shrink she wouldn't want to stay." Clay snapped as he walked through the dining room. "Made my job that much harder with your meddling shit."<p>

Her eyes narrowed as he bitched and moaned. "Tig asked me too, more than once besides we don't want to hurt her, just send her away."

He nodded knowing that it would be fine. After all, Clay had spent the weeks planning his next moves. He had more than enough ideas to drive little Amelia Trager crazy. "You're not having second thoughts are you? I know you get…maternal."

"I never wanted a daughter, Clay. Let's just wrap this up and get the club back the way it was meant to be."

* * *

><p>It was first party of this size for Mae and the first one in years for Amelia. There were locals around, every croweater and even a handful of members from Tacoma, Indian Hills and some of the close Nomads even came to town for it. Music was blaring and the fire was going strong as Tig arrived, on his bike, with Clay, Jax, Happy, Bobby, Chibs and Juice. The group roared as he jumped off his bike and raised his arms to show his scar.<p>

"Really?" Amelia and Tara shared a look and laughed. "Meanwhile last week he was bitching like a little girl."

Juice and Jax greeted the girls, much to Juice's dismay he only got a hug while Jax and Tara giggled as they deeply kissed each other. "Jax, stop." She pushed him away just as Opie rolled into the lot.

"Shit, I didn't know Ope was coming." Juice said excitedly, he along with the others, missed him.

"She doesn't look like a shrink," Amelia mused as she looked Mae over. Tight dark jeans, dark tank top and boots, seemed to be the uniform for the females really. Suddenly self-conscious as she glanced down at her brightly colored, less formfitting, outfit Amelia took a long swig of her beer. It was the less provocative clothing that usually made her feel comfortable but now she felt out of place. Of course it was probably a good thing to stop hiding her body but not because of peer pressure. "Do I look okay?" She whispered to Juice as Mae and Opie made their way over.

"You look great," he tugged at the hem of her shirt. "Don't worry."

"Hey brother!" Jax shouted as he and Opie hugged roughly, then Juice took his turn to greet him. "Glad you came, man."

"Yeah, me too. We'll have fun, right babe?" He held Mae under his arm snugly and nodded at Amelia. "Hey Meels, this is my wife Mae. Mae, this is Tig's kid Amelia."

The girls awkwardly shook hands, still as a grown woman she was 'Tig's kid'. Amelia felt her heart quicken as the boys moved away and left them to chat about whatever it was girls talked about, they didn't care to know. "Well, it's time to party." Tara said with a smile. "Come on, we need to at least pretend to be proper old ladies before Gemma gives us a damn speech about it."

"I'm not an old lady," Amelia mumbled as they strolled in the clubhouse.

Tara rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, sure, I forgot you and Juice are just friends, right?"

Mae smiled and listened to the two as they joked back and forth. There was so much truth packed into each little quip it was almost impressive. She noticed how Amelia moved anxiously, she seemed incredibly uncomfortable there despite being a child of SAMCRO. Her jeans and top were cute but she was covered with a long, almost flowing type of shawl that was, to the therapist side of Mae, clearly a security blanket.

"Alright girls, time to let loose." Mae smiled and handed them each a fresh beer from Half-Sack. "It is a party after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! So I'm going to ask you folks your opinions on merging the stories. I want to keep everyone happy and if merging doesn't work I would like you guys to tell me! Reviews or messages, either way, but I write for you so I want to make sure its working for you! Hope you enjoy! Xoxo**

* * *

><p>Beer and liquor were flowing and everyone was having a wonderful time. Jax could see the girls were suitably distracted, chatting happily away in the corner of the room, as he and Opie met back up by proud display of mugshots.<p>

"Married life good?"

Opie chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we're dong real good. Smooth and shit. What about that?" He nodded toward Tara. "Still providing free daycare?"

"Ohhh, yeah you really got room to talk, brother." With a hard shove Jax laughed uproariously. "Actually, she's uhh, pregnant. We're having a baby." Jax wasn't sure how the news would be received after Mae's miscarriage but he had to tell Opie at one point.

"No shit," he reserved but genuinely happy, that was good. They clinked their beer bottles together. "Congratulations, brother."

Shrugging and ready to move on before he conversation could turn to Mae and their efforts he kept right on talking. "How's the mill been treating you?" Jax asked casually, his eyes scanning the room for any possible interruptions. It wasn't perfect but Opie was relaxed and that meant he was much more open to upping his involvement.

"It's good, boring and shit but it's steady money and keeps Mae happy."

"How's she with being here?"

"Good," he said confidently and tugged at his cut. "She never hated the club, she should but she doesn't."

That burned Jax but he kept on. "Look man, you're still patched and I know you've been fine with a proxy for your votes but I got some shit coming up that I need your support on, not just at the table."

Opie gave Jax that look, that 'what the hell did you do' look he'd been giving him since they were kids. "What is it?"

"I don't want rock the boat, I know you're trying to do right by your family but there was a time we were your family too. We get by this shit over the next six months and if you still want out you can go right back to it."

"What is it?" He asked again.

"Coke."

Opie threw his head back, laughing heartily at the absurdity of what was said. "Jesus Christ, Jax. Are you fucking serious?"

"We're just muling." He lowered his voice now and moved to stand closer to Opie. "I didn't want this, Clay's trying to squirrel away some cash before his hands give out, I get that. Alvarez hooked him into a cartel looking to arm up and it went further. I wasn't there when he made the deal but man, it could be good cash."

"A cartel? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Opie slammed his beer down, the liquid foamed up and started overflowing onto the table. "This ain't some small time crew, Mayans or Niners with families, men that understand there are lines. Cartels go after women and children," he pointed over to the girls as they smiled and laughed together happily. "You want to fuck with that? Get them hurt?"

"No ones going to get hurt, Ope. We're not selling, we're middle men just delivering shit." Jax was speaking louder now, no one could hear them over the music but it showed his seriousness.

Pausing, Opie pursed his lips and looked at Mae with her bright smile. Violence and legal issues we're huge but it felt like such a slap in the face to his wife. "And what about jail time?"

"It's not long term. We're trying to make quick bank. They're connected, politicians and shit, we won't see the inside of a cell on drug charges."

Money sounded nice, that wasn't something Opie would or could deny. They were living but the second mortgage was draining them and the time without a Mae's income had put a dent in their financials, as well as her ring. "I don't know." He fiddled with his beer but did it drink it, it was warm and just about empty. "This goes against what we stand for, brother. SAMCRO has never dealt with drugs besides this gives everyone a reason to get out of business with us. No one what's to fuck with a cartel, and Alvarez, it gives him leverage on our business."

Opie was already talking to Jax as if he was back in, full time in every way. It was hardly a surprise, Opie was never actually apart from the club. He was always SAMCRO, no matter how much time he spent away.

"Nothing will change, no one will know either. This is all under the radar, Mayans don't want this getting out either. Besides, Alvarez has shit and if he tries to renegotiate and get a leg up, we end it. There's a ton of ways to make up that business if we have to end the brown trade."

Jax had an answer for everything, a good one too and Opie's concerns were suddenly being eased. "So what, you need me to back the vote?"

"Votes not for a little while, I need you here now to make some stops, secure some shit. Like I said, six months."

"I can't quit my job and jump in for six months," Opie shook his head. It looked as if Tara had told Mae the baby news. She looked thrilled but he could see she was exaggerating it. "I don't know."

"Take some time, bro, think it over, talk to your wife."

"Yeah she's going to be thrilled we're muling cocaine. After all her shit man, she's going to hate it."

Jax wanted to make a comment about Opie being whipped but it was far from the time. "Then don't, if you don't think she'll go for it. I don't want to fuck up your family life."

"That's the thing, it won't. She's a good girl, she'll support me no matter what."

"Then you gotta support her. You really want her working at Stockton when she's knocked up and shit, what about after? Daycare? She should be able to stay home, this can secure that life."

"Yeah," Opie nodded slowly. "I'll help you out. I got your back with this."

* * *

><p>"So that's why you've been faking sips all night?" Mae was drowning in a mix of nameless emotions over the news that Tara and Jax were expecting. "That's great. Congratulations!"<p>

"Are you guys?" Tara said quietly as she gestured to Jax and Opie talking. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no it's fine." Mae waved her hand in front of her face and forced a little chuckle. "We're trying, hasn't been that long though and with me just starting at Stockton, we have time. It's better if we wait a longer anyway."

Tara just nodded, she could feel the uncertainty and awkwardness. "How is Stockton?"

"Good actually, I really love it. I only see a few inmates, mostly they just talk about family shit. Problems with their kids and wives or girlfriend. Makes me sad sometimes, I know Opie went through that and I almost feel guilty for knowing how good we have it."

"Us or them?" She raised an eyebrow as the boys shook hands. "They're lucky to not be locked up."

"I know, part of me feels like...not that they deserve to do time but the things they do or did, it's awful, you know?"

"It's the life," Tara shrugged. "I hate it but I love Jax. Don't let Opie get back in Mae, you got him out and he's safe now, keep it that way."

* * *

><p>"Let's dance." Amelia was drunk, she was very drunk and feeling phenomenal. Taking Juice's hand she pulled him out to the crowd of people dancing and started moving to the beat of the music. She wasn't really a dancer but the alcohol helped her keep a smooth rhythm. Snaking her arms around Juice's neck she giggled into his chest.<p>

His temperature rose the moment she touched him, Juice could think of nothing else but her body pressed against his. "Meely, come on, calm down."

Laughing at his concern she stepped away and continued dancing by herself. "You're no fun, JC."

What was better, her dancing with him or in the middle of a crowd of people who were equally as drunk? "I'm fun," he pulled her close again. "I can be very fun." With his hand on her lower back Juice held Amelia close to him, he was torturing himself but at the party he didn't mind being a masochist.

"You really can dance." She whispered in his ear.

"Must be that Puerto Rican blood," he remarked as they moved in sync. "You're beautiful, Meels."

He brushed the hair from her face and without thinking, kissed her. Amelia murmured contentedly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The liquor did more than help her dancing, it provided a way for her to act on the impulses she wanted to so desperately but was too afraid. It wasn't healthy and she'd need to deal with her fears without drinking but maybe it would help Amelia see that Juice was nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

><p>Clay was watching the party closely, noting interactions and the like. The long conversation between Opie and Jax pleased him, especially when he saw them end it with smiles on their faces. Tig was, as usual, drunk and thrilled to be back with his brothers but when he saw Juice and Amelia, Clay felt his anger start to bubble up in his chest.<p>

"Hey," Clay shouted to Chibs as he smirked and flirted with a girl half his age. Disappointed, he left the her and stood dutifully by his president's side. "Got a call and I need you and Juice to go check the warehouse. You're the most sober," Clay gestured to the other club members.

"Shite, what is it?" Chibs quickly snapped from party mode to work in seconds. He was a good soldier and Clay needed that.

"Disturbance. Didn't get too many details, it's just a precaution, let me know what you find."

Clay watched as Chibs pulled Amelia and Juice apart. He felt bad, in his own way, but he didn't need Juice getting too wrapped up with her. He pointed from Gemma to Amelia and she did what she knew her old man needed her to, take the little drunk home and away from the club.

"Clay," Opie jogged over with a smile. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Glad you two could make it, we miss you, Ope."

He nodded, "Yeah, I miss you guys too. I'm coming back around, for a few weeks to help you guys out."

If there was a doubt or concern Clay had about Jax getting the done, it was gone. Opie was on task now, things we're coming together nicely.

"Glad to have you back, Ope."

"Glad to be back. I'll be around tomorrow."

They shook hands before Opie led Mae out with Gemma and Amelia following after. Clay was pleased, the party was a success in more than one way.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was a bullshit errand." Juice complained as he clipped his helmet. No one was there and from what they could see no one had been there at all but they still had to waste what was left of their night. Far from drunk, the buzz he'd been working on with Amelia was long gone as the morning drew nearer. He wouldn't have taken things further, she was much too drunk but they'd been having a good time.

With a hard slap Chibs laughed. "Blue balls, eh Juicy? I told you before, you don't want to get involved with that." Juice scowled and Chibs could see it was more than he assumed. "Look you want your dick wet, go pick some crow eater or CaraCara girl. Amelia's not one for fooling like that."

"It ain't like that. I like her," it was a timid little whisper but Chibs heard it clearly.

"Oh Christ boyo." Pinching the bridge of his nose Chibs sighed heavily. "That's not going to end well. Just leave it."

Fed up, Juice started his bike and ignored Chibs' warning. They weren't teenagers but the club insisted on treating them as such and assuming he and Amelia didn't know each other when really it was the complete opposite.

"You really want to deal with Tig?" Chibs called out as Juice began pulling away. "All I'm saying is it won't be easy."

"I don't give a shit." Juice spat as they waited for the oncoming truck to roll by. "Killing that guy wasn't easy either but I wanted to." Looking away Juice shrugged and tried to project an air of nonchalance that Chibs would never buy. "Just forget it." His engine roared as he turned onto the road and sped away.

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?" Opie poked his head in the bathroom as Mae jumped in the shower. He stood, his hands on the tile as he listened to the water rushing on the other side of the curtain.<p>

"Yep, I have some time, I'm going in a few hours late. Who throws a party on a weeknight? You know those bikers might not have real bosses to answer to but I do. I shouldn't have drank so much." With a cheeky grin she peeked her head out and winked at him. "Did make for some fun when we got home though. I didn't realize I was such a wonderful acrobat."

He couldn't help but laugh, Mae was incredibly feisty and adventurous when she drank. "Yeah, I'm glad we found that out." Catching his reflection for a second before the mirror was completely fogged Opie shook his head. "Last night Jax mentioned needing me for club stuff. I was thinking about helping. It would be some nice extra cash and you know, I am still patched."

Mae listened to his fumbling over his words, he knew she'd be unhappy with it. Tara was right at the party, they were lucky they weren't locked up. Now that she had him safe, why would she ever let him go back? "What kind of stuff?"

"New gun order, risky buyers so Jax needs me to have his back to help convince the others it isn't too dangerous."

"Is it?" She could see his shadow moving around the bathroom, fidgeting and anxious. No wonder he waited until she was in the shower to talk, he didn't want to look at her. Mae peeked out and he instantly looked away. "Is it dangerous?"

"Could be, I guess."

"Why are you lying?" She looked him in the eye with a hard stare. "Just tell me, goddamn it. Shit Ope, when I have ever not had your back?"

"It's a cartel." He blurted out. "Jax said it isn't dangerous but I think we all know it could be."

Her heart stopped and dropped into her stomach. There were so many things wrong with it Mae didn't know where to begin. "I think it could be very dangerous, I know it could, no matter what Jax says."

"I know. He didn't make the deal, Clay did. It's a cash grab before he loses the gavel. Looking like six months, tops. We're not dealing, we're not bringing coke into Charming just muling it and selling them guns. That's it."

Closing the curtain she began to knead her vein, not because of a craving but to remind herself of what heroin did to her. She wanted to support him but this was a personal issue at her core. "Ope, it's cocaine." She said sadly. "I don't want you getting hurt or locked up or having any part in ruining some poor person's life. I never wanted to be a goddamn junkie and I know it was my decision, I'm the one who put those needles in my arm, but had it not been pushed on me I would have been too scared to try it."

And with those words Opie felt like complete garbage. "We won't be pressuring anyone."

"Ope, you know what I'm going to say."

"Yeah, I do but I need to know you're actually okay with it and that you're not just being an old lady. I don't want that."

Mae nodded, she knew what he wanted and needed, SAMCRO was one those things. "You know how I feel about drugs, you know how I feel about you and our family. Promise me we won't get hurt, that YOU won't get hurt."

"I promise you. No one gets hurt, Maelynn, I'll be keep us safe."

She knew he couldn't promise it, only that he'd try, but it made her feel better to hear Opie's conviction. "Six months, Harry," she said sternly. "Six months and that's it. I can't agree with it and I know you don't, not the drugs at least."

He didn't, Opie hated it but they both knew his duty to the club. "Six months and that's it," he repeated. "I'll tell Jax I can't after that."

"Go then, Ope. Just give your two weeks at the mill so you don't burn that bridge okay?"

There was such sadness in her voice, it broke Opie's heart. "I'm not sure this is for good." They had to revisit the conversation, she wasn't happy and he wanted that more than anything. "We'll talk again, okay?"

"Yeah, we will." Mae was sure they would and she was sure it would have the same outcome. SAMCRO was in Opie's veins, she knew what she was getting into when they got together. Even though he stepped away, she could never tell him not to go back, she'd lose him and she wasn't willing to do that.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Amelia had tried to make herself look presentable before going to the kitchen but it was hardly working. Leaning on the counter Gemma silently offered her coffee which Amelia took. "Thanks for bringing me back, he was supposed to be my ride home. Sorry."<p>

Shrugging the apology off Gemma began flicking through the paper. "What's going on with that?"

"Me and JC," she laughed nervously, "Juice, I mean, me and Juice."

"Mmm, JC huh?"

"We're friends." Amelia said staunchly.

"You kiss all your friends like that?"

Instantly red faced, Amelia groaned and let out a big puff of air. "That was..."

"Not a mistake, don't try to lie about it. I know you." Over her coffee mug Gemma stared Amelia down. "Sit," she pointed to the kitchen table.

"It wasn't a mistake, just a drunken impulse." They both knew she was lying. "I don't want to like him or feel like this."

"Then don't. Shut it down, bury it, it's best for everyone."

It wasn't that easy, not for someone like Amelia at least. "How do you do it? You just lock your feelings away, I wish I could do that."

"No," Gemma looked at her sternly. "You don't, not all the time at least. He's a good kid but not for you, besides you think Tiggy'll be okay with that? Not that it stopped you the first time. Look what that got you."

"Hey." Amelia slammed her mug down, coffee splashed out over the table. "Don't start that shit, Gem. Keith was good, at one point."

"Oh yeah? So good that he beat you when you ran away with him? So good that he tried to kill you and your dad?" Disgust, it was all Amelia could see in Gemma and it broke her.

"You have no idea what my life was like or what Keith was like or why I even left Charming."

"Then enlighten me, please. Right now all I see is a drama queen who wanted an easy out so she came back to Daddy. How long until you slip away again? Break Tig's heart and Juice's?"

Years or even just months ago words like that would have sent Amelia running. Juice, therapy and just Charming in general were working for Amelia. It was the strength she'd gained while being home with her family that lit a fire under her and made stay to prove Gemma wrong. "You're a mean person."

"Honey, you need to work on your insults." Gemma laughed and walked back to refill her cup.

"It wasn't an insult, I just wanted you to know you're a mean woman." Amelia stood calmly and grabbed her purse that she'd haphazardly thrown on the table the night before. "You have no idea what I've been through or who I even really am. None of you do, maybe Jax does, Juice does a little, but the rest of you are content with thinking I'm some petulant child."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm just the same as the rest of you." Amelia turned on her heel and marched out of the house with confidence but she was breaking inside.

As the kitchen door shut Gemma's shoulders fell, if anyone ever asked she would say she only went after her for Tig's sake but Gemma felt a pang in her chest as she slowly crawled down the street and found Amelia had barely made it a block before she began to cry. "You're embarrassing yourself. Get in the car."

"That's nothing new according to you, I'm fine."

"Get in."

"Why are you doing this?" Amelia stepped out into the street and leaned on Gemma's door. "You don't like me, so I guess you're just being nice because of my dad?"

"You're Tig's family, which makes you my family and I take care of my family."

"I already have a mom, such as she is." Slowly she walked around and climbed into the passenger side.

"Trust me, I've said it before and I'll say it again," Gemma offered her a cigarette and they both lit up. "I never wanted a daughter, you and your sisters are goddamn messes that prove my point over and over." She turned off Main and began driving toward Tig's.

"You know the playground on Castle Road?" Gemma nodded but kept her eyes on the road. "Can we go there?" Again, she agreed and made the turn. Neither of them spoke for the entire ride. When they arrived Amelia hopped out of the car and started toward the swing set that just before a line of trees leading into the woods.

"What's going on?" Gemma called out, still in the driver's seat. "Amelia, come on." When she didn't look away from the thick patch of trees Gemma sighed and followed her, angry and annoyed. "Do I have to call Tig?"

"I used to come here a lot, sit on the swings and just be a mopey teenager. My dad hated it, he didn't like me wandering alone." The entire time Amelia stared off, her eyes blank. "One time, he was supposed to pick me up here but he couldn't he had to go on a run or something. I was sitting right there," she pointed to the center swing. "You're pretty much the only woman I ever had, Gem."

"Amelia, let me take you home, or to see Juice." Another emotional episode was far from what she wanted to deal with. Gemma gripped the back of Amelia's arm to pull her toward the car but she jumped and ripped herself away. "Hey, calm down."

"Jax and Chibs found me." Gemma froze and took a long look at Amelia's face, she knew before the girl even said it what happened. After her own attack it was easy to see it in her eyes. "He yanked me off the swings and pulled me into the woods. He was just some monster, it had nothing to do with my dad or the club, completely random." Before, she didn't know why she was even doing it, bringing Gemma there and telling her what happened but, she knew as soon as the words left her lips. It was freeing, Amelia couldn't believe how much lighter she felt, she had to get it out, the denial was killing her. "He raped me."

"Jesus Christ." Gemma took her into her arms and held Amelia as she sobbed. "I didn't know, I'm sorry baby." It all fit together now. Gemma didn't feel guilty, even if she did she probably wouldn't even know that was what it was, but she certainly regretted treating Amelia so terribly. It was a difficult thing for her, as a grown woman, to work through. As such a young girl with an overwhelming secret Gemma could see all her issues and actions held deeper meanings.

"Please," Amelia wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. "Don't tell anyone. Please Gemma, no one can know."

"Okay," Gemma said softly. She knew how it felt and she would keep the secret. Of course if a time came where that truth being told served a purpose Gemma would have to reevaluate that promise. "I won't say anything."

"Gem, I mean it. My dad hates it, he sent me away because of it and I don't want you reminding him. I can't have the rest of them looking at me like that, like some pitiful thing and Juice can't find out. He'll stop liking me, I don't want him to ever know. You know what they're like, I'm ruined because of it."

Without a word Gemma led her back to the car and settled her in the passenger seat. She understood that fear, even after Clay had proved it wrong she still felt that way. "Let me just get you home. Don't worry, I won't say anything but Meels, you need to tell him, eventually it'll come out and I know it feels like it but none of that is true." Gemma didn't even know who she'd become in that moment, all the scheming and lies were gone and all she saw was a victim just like herself, it changed things in her mind and Gemma wasn't too fond of it. She felt being kind made her vulnerable but she knew the pain Amelia suffered and she couldn't push it and foster its growth, she had to help her.

Amelia noddsd just to shut Gemma up. "I just need to go home."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey," Clay was smiling wickedly when he arrived at Tig's house. They had a scheduled meet with their newest Irish contact to talk guns but Tig was hardly expecting a house call. "I know I'm early."

"Yeah, no it's alright, come in." Tig was just getting ready to meet Clay at the lot, as usual, but this visit threw him off. "Chibs still coming?" He asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to take a ride, see how you we're feeling." He slapped his hand against his stomach.

Tig brought his hand to his own stomach but didn't hit quite as hard. "Good, back in the game." With a suspicious look, Tig slipped his cut on and grabbed his keys. "That it? There's nothing going on?"

Seeing he'd made a false move by just randomly showing up Clay took the opportunity to fill Tig in on the cocaine dealings. It wasn't as delicate a situation as with Jax, Tig always had Clay's back. He was certain to leave out the fact that the deal was already set in stone, Tig would have an issue with that.

"I need you on this brother, vote's next week."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Short term, right?" None of them wanted to dive in, Clay didn't really even want to aside from the money. "Short term. I'm gonna run and take a piss before we go."

Shutting the door as he raced into the bathroom Clay actually locked the door behind him, if it wasn't Tig he was betraying he wouldn't have been nearly as anxious. Pulling two little packets of sugar pills out from his pocket, he picked the one marked 'D' and slipped the other away. He quietly opened the vanity cabinet and, finding the bottle quickly, snatched up Amelia's antidepressant prescription. Unscrewing the lid carefully Clay sighed with relief to see he wasn't scammed, the faux pills were the exact size, shape and color of the real medication. He dumped the real ones in the toilet and replaced them with the placebos before quickly returning the bottle and shutting the vanity again. She carried her damn anti-anxiety medication in her purse for sudden panic attacks, that switch would prove to be difficult but he'd find a way. After flushing the pills away and washing his hands, he looked in the mirror and smiled proudly. Some crying and eventually an uncontrollable panic attack would be a nice start.

"Alright," he called out as he jogged down the stairs. "Let's go meet those fucking Micks."

"Hey," Amelia looked exhausted as she came in the house from work, it had been an early gig which meant she'd jump right back into bed. "Work?" She tossed her purse on the entryway table and Tig nodded toward the kitchen.

Clay barely acknowledged her but took the opportunity to switch her anxiety medication while she and Tig chatted in the kitchen. He was giddy as they hugged and she trotted up the steps.

"It'll be a late night, Meels." Tig hollered after her. "We got a run."

"I know, be careful." When she got into her room she text Juice and hoped he wasn't mad or worse, hurt. She'd been distant, removed from everyone, since she told Gemma what had happened. Amelia needed the time to lock it all back up, push the memories away from her conscious mind. She asked him if they were still on for the apartment walk through and what she was assuming was their first date. When she'd asked him Amelia felt ready for an actual date but now she was terrified.

_"Yep, I'll pick you up at noon. You're okay, right?"_ He'd been trying to talk to her but she brushed him off, Amelia knew Juice wouldn't take that for long, she had to at least let him know she was still breathing. She assured him she was and apologized for being so short before muting her phone and snuggling into bed. There was never a time she felt better than when she was sleeping.

* * *

><p>"So what's the point of this exactly?" Opie kicked a few stones as their feet crunched over the dry land of the reservation. He'd been back for a few days and it felt good. "Just upping the order?"<p>

Jax nodded as they bounced up the few steps to the front door of the dilapidated house. "Yeah, doubling it actually, just don't say anything about the price." He mumbled. "Clay's up-charging Galindo's guys for ammo and we're pocketing the overflow."

"Shit, he really is trying to cash in." Jax shrugged and Opie continued. "Dirty business man."

"Only if they find out," Jax whispered with a wink to Opie as a young man answered the door and let them in. "Where's the boss?"

Silently the boy pointed through the house, odd but Jax and Opie didn't hesitate. They strolled through the beaded doorway and sat at the table. Jax was, as usual, all business and although they had to offer an extra five percent since the order was significantly higher, they considered the meeting a win for SAMCRO.

"We can certainly accommodate you." The older gentleman smiled and shook Jax's hand, then Opie's. After they shared a few polite parting words, the boys strolled back out into the sun. It was boring and easy, but that was what they wanted, adrenaline and danger were fun but this was business. The two of them laughed down the trail toward their bikes while joking as they used to, crude and self-deprecating, with bright smiles.

"I'm glad you're back, Ope."

Just as Opie was about share the same sentiment they both heard the all too familiar clack of a shotgun behind them as someone racked in a load and prepared to shoot. They froze, hands out and made quick eye contact.

"I don't expect you to agree now, bro."

* * *

><p>"I know," Mae nodded her head, her lips turned down into a small frown. "But just as hard as it is in here for you, it's hard back at home for your family, not the same but it's no picnic for them either."<p>

She'd been working with a newer inmate who was having familial troubles and it cut at Mae more than she expected. "I'm trying though, Miss Mae, I am."

"I know and that's the most important thing. You can't stop trying, if you do, the abandonment she's feeling now will only grow. Michelle needs to see effort, she's pushing you away out of anger and fear. Show her just because you're in here doesn't mean you're giving up or you don't care."

His face screwed up and he nodded confidently. "I won't stop." The client reached his hand out, the cuffs jingling loudly as they shook. "Thank you." Mae smiled and nodded, he was a good man and reminded her so much of Opie that she just had to.

"You're welcome. I'll see you next week." Gathering her things Mae slipped out of the room and headed back to her office to write progress reports and make a call to the convict's wife. She always liked to try to give the families support as well without breaking confidentiality, which was a delicate situation.

"We meet again." June was just turning the corner when she and Mae bumped into each other.

"Oh, yeah," Mae's eyes fell on the visitors badge she wore. "Stahl."

"Agent Stahl, I'm with the ATF. We didn't get that far during our last conversation."

Mae couldn't believe she'd been such a fool. It seemed so obvious to her now. "You must already know who I am." Hoping her face didn't betray her Mae tried to keep the flush down from her cheeks

"Mrs. Harry Winston, yes, I do know. I was surprised to see you on this side of the law honestly. Loopholes everywhere it seems."

"Wow," Mae blinked a few times, truly shocked. "I guess you had to introduce yourself now, huh? Lies don't look good to your superiors or in court, do they?" Stahl laughed into her hand and rolled her eyes. "And there is nothing wrong with me working here," Mae said defensively. "No loopholes and I didn't break any rules."

Stahl smiled. "Tough cookie, aren't you? Don't worry, I'm not here for your little club but I'd be careful if I were you."

"Is that a threat?" Mae snapped as Stahl moved passed her. "Going to try to set Ope up again? You want more innocent blood on your hands?"

"I didn't kill anyone and I think we both know those men are not innocent. If you had half a brain you'd be gone by now." June frowned, a patronizing little sigh leaving her mouth. "It's the leather or the beard; I can't tell with you, neither seems your type. Maybe the gun, it's the only thing he and Hale have in common." Stahl could see Mae's shock, she smiled and continued to turn the knife. "They won't always get off, I think you know that. I'd be prepared, obviously prison is hard on marriages.

"You're an evil bitch," she murmured but received no response. As Mae listened to Stahl's heels click away, she felt bile burning her throat. She heaved as she ran back to her office and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She was far from the strong woman she had just portrayed. Mae was fragile and emotional, that was very clear as she sat at her desk and began to cry. She was more determined than ever now to support Opie and do whatever she had to in order to keep him out of prison.

Preparing herself mentally, Mae wiped her eyes and charged off down the hall to her supervisor's office. She knocked and when he called for her to enter Mae set her serious expression in stone and swung the door open. "We need to talk," he was a kind man, unlike someone you'd expect to work in a prison. That was probably why he was in mental health rather than corrections. "I need you to tell me why that ATF agent is here. She's harassing me, was in my office one day last week making comments about my family and my husband."

Anthony knew exactly who her husband was but he knew Mae as well, that was his problem. Mae knew she was lucky to have her job after marrying Opie. There were rules and prejudices against employing someone who associated with cons, ex or not, but since she was technically not in law enforcement, health care, so those rules didn't apply and after all, she did pass her background check. Anthony had made the call to keep her on after she disclosed the marriage because he wanted someone like Mae in there. When interviewing candidates he'd hoped for someone who wanted to and could help, Anthony was a bleeding heart in that way. That was Mae, passionate with the proper education and licensing. She seemed perfect for the position, except for that one small thing, her husband. Now he was starting to see why he should have given it more thought before hiring her.

"Mae, I can't tell you about her case, legally and morally, I can't." He folded his hands on the desk and looked at the chair across his desk. She sat, still serious, and leaned forward with her hands gripping the armrests.

"I know and I would never put you at risk or get you in trouble but I know you can tell me who she's been seeing, maybe if they have any affiliations I should know about."

Anthony sighed and looked away. "You're a nice woman, a wonderful therapist and I know you love your husband but can we be honest here? We both know what he does, and we both know it's wrong."

"Please, he is a good man. I wouldn't be with him if wasn't." Mae didn't even know if that was a lie or if she honestly believed it after saying it for so long. Opie was what she said but he also did terrible things. "Besides he's been, stepping away from the club." He was, until just that week. "Please, Anthony. After you answer this, I won't ever mention him to you again. That's it, just this one question."

He shook his head. "No one with affiliations I know. That's all I can say."

The heat that was rising in her chest was suddenly quenched and Mae smiled broadly. Of course, Stahl wanted them, but she hadn't been digging or if she had she hadn't gotten anything yet, that was a plus. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Take the rest of the day," he muttered, disgusted with himself. "I'll see you on Monday."

Taking the instruction, Mae left Stockton and raced back to Charming. It didn't matter who Stahl was or wasn't meeting with, Opie had to know. She kept trying his cell but it just rang and rang so she headed straight to TM. Jax and Piney, they were supposed to be her go to guys if Opie wasn't available but judging by the few bikes lined up, it seemed like no one was there.

"Sack?" She popped her head in the garage. "I need Ope, or Jax I guess."

He tossed the filthy red rag on the tool chest and shook his head. "They're out, business shit. You okay?" Back when he babysat her, Half-Sack was annoyed by just the sound of her voice but now that they weren't forced together constantly she was fine by him.

"Yeah, I'm good. How about Piney? He's probably at the cabin, right?"

"Good question, I'm not sure."

"Okay, so _who_ is here?" Gemma came strolling out of the office and Mae cringed, she wasn't a member but Opie never specifically named her. "Hey, Gem."

"You okay, baby?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Mae began chewing on her lip and shook her head. "Whatever, I'm fine, I'm just looking for Ope."

She nodded and gave her a little tug toward the office. "Out with Jax, let's have some coffee." Mae was hesitant but a minute under Gemma's harsh state made up her mind quickly.

"Is it a long errand? I just have to talk to him."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah, I took a half day." Mae was barely there at all but that didn't matter. "It's not really important." It was but Mae felt uncertain now that she was in the office alone with Gemma.

"You look upset."

"I'm fine."

Gemma flicked the blinds and glanced out the window to see if anyone was around before even broaching the subject of Amelia but she froze when she saw Jax and Opie pulling into the lot. Mae popped up at the sound of the bikes, relieved and thrilled to see her husband until he pulled his sunglass and helmet off. Both Opie and Jax had taken a beating, bloody noses and lips while Jax had a jagged cut over his eyebrow, and Opie was sporting a good-sized gash along his cheekbone. She didn't even want to know the body shots they had taken if that was what their faces looked like.

"Jesus," they both whispered as they bolted out to the lot.

The guys were pissed; their anger was palpable as they met with everyone else by the garage. The girls covered their mouths in shock at the state of them, Opie pulled Mae close to him while Jax simply glared at everyone, his stare settling on Gemma. "Where is Clay?" He asked as he spit blood tinged spit onto the cement.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone looked at Jax for an explanation but he waited silently for the answer to his question. All he wanted to know was where Clay was. Finally, someone jumped in, "With Tig." Happy said very simply. "Meeting with the Irish."

Jax growled and looked at his mom, "Get him here."

He charged into the clubhouse and right into chapel, the walls rattled as he slammed the door behind him. Everyone looked to Opie now, but he didn't open his mouth except to soothe Mae's worries as he led her after Jax. "I'm fine, baby."

"What happened?" The thin shred of sanity she was holding onto slipped away. Not only had Stahl popped up but he'd just gotten back in with the club and he's already getting hurt. "Harry, talk to me." She watched as his eyes moved between her and the others filling the main room of the club, Mae realized that obviously he wanted privacy so she quickly buttoned her lip about the details. "Are you okay? At least tell me that much."

"I'm okay, sore but okay." As he pushed her gently down on the couch, Opie kissed her cheek and whispered, "Don't mention the cartel, Mae." He quickly joined Jax at the table, locking the door behind him. "This is already out of control."

"That shit didn't have anything to do with the cartel itself, it has to do with Clay." Jax wasn't blind but he was already much more committed to drugs than Opie. "He should have told the damn Mexicans to wait."

"But he didn't, he upped the price and sold half of Putlova's shit to the cartel." Opie pulled his hat off and tossed it on the table. "How the fuck did the Russians find out?"

Jax shook his head, he didn't know but Clay's move made sense. They didn't have a standing order with the Russians, it was merely here and there so if they lost that business it didn't hurt. With Putlova suddenly privy to the scheme, it was much worse than just losing business. "That's why he's with the Irish now, he needs to replace the shit he sold to Galindo." The disappointment and anger on Opie's face was clear, "I know. I don't need a speech."

"This is why I got out," Opie punctuated the last two words with hard jabs to the table. "Lies, secrets, I don't like it."

"Look, if we do this, if we back Clay for six months, I get the gavel and I want you on my left brother."

Groaning, Opie dropped down to his seat and held his head in his hands. "We could turn shit around like we wanted to." He said sadly as the distrust started to grow. There was more to the cartel story than Jax originally told Opie, it was small but it gave him pause to wonder if there was anything else.

"This is how it's supposed to be, me and you as Prez and VP." Jax took Piney's seat and knocked on the table to call Opie's attention. "I fucked up with that Hale shit but I won't do it again. You know everything, this is everything."

"So? What do we tell everyone about this?"

Jax shrugged, "Clay can figure that lie out. This shit is on him."

* * *

><p>For as good as Amelia felt she tried to put on a show for Juice, and for herself, she had a therapist who once said faking it sometimes made the battle more exhausting but shorter. She exaggerated her smile and the pitch of her voice as she moved quickly down the path to greet him. Before he even got his helmet off she was out of the house, Amelia just wanted to go. She had high hopes that the sun and fresh air would help, Juice too, he always seemed to help.<p>

"Hey," she beamed and swung her leg over the back of his bike. "Hope you didn't want to go in."

He hid his suspicions and shook his head with a little smile. Usually he knocked on the door and they talked while she finished getting ready or grabbed her purse. It was all very proper and old fashioned even if they were technically friends but not today and Juice wasn't too fond of it. "You okay?"

"Spectacular." She'd never been so chipper before but maybe pushing it was a little cry for help, she wanted to talk to him. Juice turned back to look at her, she do held see his skepticism behind his sunglasses. "Too much, huh?"

"Just a little bit." The way he nodded, wobbly with his usual sunny smile, made Amelia grin with genuine happiness. "What is it?"

Amelia wiggled on the back of his bike and made a goofy face. "Just a funk, feeling very blah but I'm okay."

"You promise?" Knowing better than to touch her, he raised an eyebrow as he stared, hoping for the truth. She nodded but he shook his head. "Say it, _Duchess_."

She groaned, hating the lame little nickname but nodded. "I promise, I'm okay, JC. Like I said, just feeling blue, it'll pass." It would pass, she felt considerably better than days before when she told Gemma her story, reliving it certainly took its toll on her.

"If you say so," he turned the key and Amelia felt her body relax against his as the bike rumbled beneath them. "Let's go get you that damn apartment."

"It's small but the skylight really brightens up the room." The leasing manager strolled around the place trying her hardest to sell it but thinking she had to get both Amelia and Juice on board with it. "Now I already ran your information, but will your beau be on the lease as well?" It was adorable the way Juice's chest puffed out, Amelia could see he liked the assumption.

"No, it's not like that, he's a friend. It's just me on the lease."

"I'll be here a lot though," he piped in. "Is there any other security measures being taken? Has there been any crime in the building? I mean, I can find out myself but I wanted to give you the chance to tell us."

Amelia turned and scowled at him but she couldn't help appreciating how much he cared, despite it being absolutely mortifying.

"Well, we've actually had camera installed at both building entrances," she looked at his cut with some disapproval. At first, he was charming and sweet but once Juice started insinuating things and showing his overprotective worries, the manager became defensive. "But no, no crime in the building, it's something we take seriously and we hope that continues. That's why our screening process for renters is so strict."

It was a deliberate slight, Amelia and Juice knew that, but she smoothed it over as best she could in the moment. Amelia saw both sides, the outlaw and citizen, she was much less easy to offend in that way and she felt the manager had a point. "There will be no problems, ma'am. He's a friend of my father's, you know how dad types are. Really, it's not going to be an issue."

With a scathing look the woman nodded, "I'll be in my office finalizing the paperwork. All I'll need is your signature and the payment for first, last and security deposit." She scurried off without another word.

"You asshole!" Amelia turned and shoved him back she her face was shining with excitement. "I can't believe you really almost ruined this for me." She laughed and looked around. "It's great, isn't?" There was such hope in her eyes, she was building a new life and this apartment was the start of it.

"It is," he looked around at the empty space. It was tiny but as the woman had said, very bright and the airflow through numerous windows was great. "The white's gotta go, I'll paint it myself but the walls are too stark."

"It's clean, I like the white." There was something in the way she said it that shut Juice up immediately. Amelia always felt dirty, as if she were damaged goods, the white helped with that, it was probably why she was such an obsessive cleaner. It was subconscious but to Amelia if she washed and scrubbed enough maybe she herself would become pure again.

He nodded and shrugged. "Your place, you do it your way." Smiling, he reached out for her hand but didn't take hers, just waited patiently for her to accept the offer. "I'm happy for you." It was sincere; Juice winked at her with a goofy grin as she finally gave his hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you, I really mean it."

Praise and gratitude weren't things usually bestowed upon Juice, he really didn't know how to handle it other than awkward laughter and a shy standard reply. "You're welcome." Juice moved toward the door, still holding her hand but she planted her feet firmly in her spot. "Aren't you coming? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"No, I just wanted to say something before dinner tomorrow night." Amelia held his hand tighter. "In case it got weird, you know? So the night isn't ruined and all." Trying to stay positive Juice nodded and waited for her to continue. "You're a great friend and I do…like you but whatever this is and whatever happens, you need to know it has to be slow. If you can't do that, if you don't want to wait for _certain things_, I understand, but I'm putting it out there now."

Coming back toward her he nodded and took her other hand in his, holding both tight between them. "I'm not going to pressure you or make a move or even think about making a move until you're ready. Slow is good, I'm good with slow."

Amelia was hoping he'd share more, maybe that he too had feelings even though she was sure he did. It didn't occur to her that he was trying desperately to keep from saying or doing anything that could make her feel pressured in the slightest. Juice wasn't sure if telling her he liked her made her feel like she had to hold his hand or kiss him. "Cool," she walked away from him but kept his left hand in hers. Even after their talk, she felt confused, even more than before in a way. What were they even doing?

* * *

><p>"Nobody leaves." Clay barked as Gemma filled him in on what had happened with Jax and Opie. "Prospect, keep them all around. I want a full table today" Half-Sack nodded nervously and pulled out his phone to start making the calls. He'd never go against Clay, especially when he was so dangerously angry.<p>

Clay tried to storm into chapel but the door was locked, it sent him in a rage unlike any other. He began shouting and cursing, Gemma and Mae shirked back and even some of the men looked frightened until Jax opened the door. "Lock me out of chapel? MY CHAPEL?"

"It ain't yours," Opie growled. "It's SAMCRO's, and you won't be at the head of that table for long." When Clay charged at Opie Jax flew into action and easily pried the older man away. Opie didn't want a fight, not a physical one at least he stood back as Jax pinned Clay to the wall.

"This is on you," Jax snapped. "So unless you want us to lay your shit out at a full table, you'll hold rage in and save it for yourself." Clay rolled his jaw and pushed Jax away, straightening his cut as he eyed them both. "You screwed over Putlova, he gave us a little message," Jax gestured to his face. "He wants his guns."

"I'm getting his goddamn guns."

"Where are they now?" Before Clay could even answer, Opie corrected himself and specified what he meant. "Where are the original guns, not the new ones you just met with the Irish about?"

"With Galindo," he admitted easily. "I wanted to seal that deal, the real problem is how the Russians found out."

"The real problem is you lying about shit." It took every ounce of self-control not to scream at him but Jax knew keeping this quiet would benefit them all. "We're lucky we got out of there like this."

"I'm sorry," Clay was working it. He needed his secrets to stay with Jax and Opie. "I was too eager to tie that down. The money is better than any one of our buyers." If Clay was going to get called out for anything he truly thought it would be for gaslighting Amelia to try and send her away again but this easier to handle. There was nothing more the boys didn't know, he'd just have to keep them in the loop, which was easy now that the truly unhanded plans had come and gone already. "I've got Putlova covered."

"There's nothing else?" Opie asked as he stalked from the corner of the room closer to the two men.

"Nothing else."

Jax and Opie nodded to each other and Jax smiled as he looked at Clay. "You can cover your ass and explain to the club why this happened. I don't care what you say, just figure it out."

So, the club gathered, all except Juice who hadn't returned any calls, and listened to Clay's lies about the attack at the reservation. The ones who would ever really question it already knew the truth and Piney wasn't around to start anything. Lucky enough for Clay with Jax, and Opie backing him, no one doubted the story. The blame fell on a bunch of nobodies, misinformation and simple stupidity, which was ironic, really.

* * *

><p>"We have to talk," Mae was busy throwing together a quick dinner as soon as they got in from the lot. No one was happy, a select even more bothered by the day than others were though. "I know you had a shitty day but this can't wait." She heard Opie groan, Mae hated to bring him even more stress but she knew she had to. The kids joined them shortly after and made it impossible to talk about anything of consequence but Mae was thankful for that. She was already trying to think of a way to handle this herself, take the burden from Opie like she wanted to.<p>

Coming behind her he kissed her cheek but she could feel the distance between them, it always happened when he was really in it. "Once they're in bed. Everything okay though?"

"Yeah, everything's okay." She kept rinsing the dishes and piling them up to put in the dishwasher. "You have your run tonight right?"

Opie nodded; maybe a good long drive at high speeds would help clear his mind. "Yeah, it's nothing though, simple shit. You don't have to worry, baby."

Mae wanted to say that to him, make that a reality for both of them. With her hand on her head she sniffled a little. "You know, my head is aching from all this shit. Can you finish this?" She pointed to the dishes, "I think I'm going to rest a bit, okay?"

He said yes, he always said yes so Mae hurried up to their bedroom and typed a quick text before rolling over to obsess over the whole situation while she pretending to sleep to get rid of her headache. She wasn't sure what to do, really she couldn't do much. Mae truly felt she had no other way to help him but to send the text message to Dave.

"_Can we meet tomorrow? I need to talk to you."_

"_Sure. Where and when?"_

"_Your place, mid-afternoon, 2ish."_

"_See you then."_

Once the meeting was set, Mae really did feel sick. It would be a dance to get Dave to help but maybe she could or maybe she'd just get them all in more trouble. The latter was not something she was willing to let happen.


	8. Chapter 8

If Opie wasn't already distracted himself, he may have noticed how hard Mae was trying to avoid being alone with him. A shower was the first excuse then she had to help Ellie with a few things, neither of which were lies but certainly long and drawn out.

"We still have to talk," Opie said as he grabbed the bag by the door. "I should only be a few hours with Kenny."

She smiled and handed him the small fabric cooler with some drinks and snacks for their fishing trip. "Don't rush it, Ope. This'll be good for both of you." It would and he was looking forward to it but there was that cloud over him, he'd taken to thinking of it as a SAMCRO cloud.

"What are you two doing?" He asked as Ellie followed Kenny down the steps. "Shopping and getting your nails done?"

Mae feigned offense and shook her head. "No, your daughter has a group science project, a diorama I think. I'm taking her to her friend's so they can work on it."

"And you?" Opie asked with uncertainty. Before, she hated the loneliness but now she was so busy it might very well be welcome. "You can come fishing if you want."

"Yeah, no thanks, I'll pass. I have some stuff to do around here and case notes for work, maybe I'll get crazy and even take a nap."

They said their goodbyes and the girls waved from the doorway as Opie and Kenny drove off in the pickup. "You have all your stuff?" Mae asked as she picked up Ellie's school bag for her.

"Yup!" The girl was thrilled to be going and that made her feel so much better. Ellie had to go but having to drop off a miserable child while she sneaked to meet Dave would have added so much more torment to the already difficult situation.

There was always a bit of awkwardness when Mae was involved in mom-type things. Some of the other women didn't know how to treat her, like step-moms were some new thing no one had encountered before she came around. They chatted before she slipped out and left Ellie with her own burner from Opie, just in case there was some emergency, it seemed so outrageous to Mae but then again, their lives in general were pretty outrageous.

Mae stopped at Hanna's to order some takeaway cake for Dave. It was risky, those little old ladies behind the counter knew her and Opie's usual cake order, carrot, and to have her order the blueberry cobbler would be enough to gossip about. She paid and hurried out, before anyone could ask or comment she knew they undoubtedly would.

Using the little knocker she announced herself, her feet moving nervously as she waited for him to invite her in, which he did instantly. Handing him the box she sat in the oversized chair and turned down his offer of coffee or a drink. "I'm not going to dance around this, Dave." Spinning her wedding rings with her thumb she frowned, the guilt worse than she imagined it would be. "Do you love me?"

"Mae," his head fell. "What do you need?"

"I know how you feel about him and the club, you've made it perfectly clear but I need your help." Annoyed, he kept his eyes on the clock above her head and waited for her to continue. "Stahl is back in Charming, she's harassing me at work. I found her in my office last week and she admitted yesterday she knew who I was when she was in there even though she claimed it was some mix-up when it happened."

That news was much more than he expected to hear but not beyond June Stahl, not at all and Hale knew that first hand. "What did she say? How has she been harassing you?" The change was instant and apparent. "She told me I looked familiar, my coloring or something, did that whole 'do I know you thing', made a comment about my beautiful family and told me to be careful."

Horrified by the complete lack of morals and by how blatantly she destroyed any kind of rules set by the federal government, Hale could see Stahl was in this for revenge not justice and that made her very dangerous. "Your coloring," he said sadly. "Pale with dark hair, Donna was too. She's playing with you, it's some sick game to her."

A shiver scuttled down Mae's spine, it was unsettling in a number of ways and even made her suddenly self-conscious about Opie and even the kids. "Yeah, I can see that. I wouldn't ask you to do anything wrong but clearly she is not in the right with this."

"Not even close." Dave perched on the edge of the ottoman and looked very seriously at Mae, his hand on her knee. "I won't let her do what she did last time, twist the truth or lie, set anybody up," he hesitated a bit.

"But you won't sabotage anything, right? You won't help them if the case is solid?"

"I can't and I won't. I get it, you love him but I can't go against my own code or the system when it's working properly, not even for you."

Mae smiled sadly at that and nodded, although she wished he'd just help her wipe Stahl away she respected the fact that he wouldn't. "Yeah, and that right here proves there are fundamental differences between us." It was proof, as if she needed it, that they never could have worked, Opie notwithstanding.

"She's set up in my office," he admitted just to move away from her upsetting truth. "I told her she'd have to work with Unser this time around. After what she did, I couldn't just let her try again."

"Okay, well he's an ally anyway, so that's good." Mae began examining her nails just to avoid his stare; their proximity was starting to make her feel painfully uncomfortable. "I didn't tell Opie yet, I wanted to deal with this myself."

"Don't, I'll let you know if the club needs to know anything."

Mae didn't trust that but she nodded and stood, smoothing her pants out. "Okay. Thank you, Dave. This is huge."

"I know. Let me know if she tries to talk to you again okay?"

"I will, you'll keep me updated? You know how I worry."

"Yeah, I will," he led her to the door. "Be careful."

"I will. Enjoy the dessert."

Mae turned and walked slowly down the path to her car, she couldn't help but feel like she'd just made a deal with the devil. With her hand on the handle, she turned back and smiled. It was Dave, she told herself, he wasn't the devil but the feeling settled in her stomach and she feared it wouldn't fade until they were all clear of Stahl.

* * *

><p>When Juice arrived at Amelia's apartment, he laughed looking at the state of it. Tig had had Half-Sack spend his Saturday helping her move after she refused to let Juice help. It was bare still, one couch, a small table with boxes and suitcases all over the floor.<p>

"I'm working on it." She explained before he could actually say a word. "You're lucky I found this dress in in the piles of clothes I have in the bedroom." Amelia turned and bent down to slip her heels on, one hand keeping the back of her dress down. "Where are we going anyway?"

Juice rubbed his hands together with a childlike excitement. "There's this cantina that opened up in Woodbridge, authentic shit."

"Jesus, I didn't think you were like, Spanish Spanish _Juice_." Amelia gave him a playful shove toward the door and locked it before following him down the few steps to the front entrance. "Why did I wear a damn dress?" She looked hopelessly at his bike and rolled her jaw. "It's fine," she played with her skirt a little. "It's loose and long enough, I'll be fine."

They arrived at the restaurant; it was small with brightly colored walls and intricate woodcarvings along the back of the booths and Amelia felt her stomach fill with butterflies. It was so quaint and charming that Amelia couldn't help but smile to herself as they sat, the place was perfect. Juice smiled sweetly at the young waitress as she swung by to grab their drink order. She was, as usual, wearing a cardigan to help cover herself up, but didn't feel the need to wrap it so tightly, although taking it off completely was out of the question.

"I'll have a," Juice paused and the party popped in his mind. Even then, he knew she'd been drinking too much and he knew her little warning the day before was in response to their kiss, so he took the gentlemanly route. Sober was better and it was only fair they both remained so. "You know what; I'll have a root beer." Amelia looked shocked and blanked as he asked her what she would like so he could order for her but when she didn't answer he laughed and asked for the same for her along with some appetizers.

"Soda?" She laughed, looking around to take in all the small details she hadn't picked up when she first arrived. "Very unexpected."

Juice played it off and sat back, looking around and scouting the place like he always did. She couldn't actually see some light emanating from him but there was certainly something bright about him, even in the worse times.

"How'd you hear about this place? It's so neat."

"One of the guys that works at Clear Passages told me." The look on her face was hilarious, grossed out but still slightly amused. "He just heard from someone who lives around here, don't worry he's not like, in the kitchen."

Amelia pulled a face just as their drinks came, it was so different but absolutely wonderful. There was something sweet about the way he sipped the root beer that made her heart quicken. They ordered, well really she entrusted her order to Juice, Amelia was too picky so he helped her decide. "So?" Her nails clicked on the table. "Juice, tech extraordinaire, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything," she shrugged. Her eyes lit up as their appetizers were dropped off. She was picky but starving. "What did you think of the club when you first came to town?"

Juice laughed at that and popped a salsa-covered chip in his mouth. "Well," it crunched loudly as he chewed. "Honestly, they scared the shit out of me. I mean, Jax was cool, Chibs too but like, your dad and Clay, oh and Ope. I was worse than Sack at first."

It wasn't even funny really, they were scary men and he had every right to feel that way initially but she laughed. "Well now you see they're just big old teddy bears, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Another chip and a sip of soda as he weighed the question he really had been wanting to ask. "What was it like growing up around them, you know, as a little girl."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "It was fantastic when I was younger. I had all these big tough uncles who were sweet as could be, I felt like some princess." They both took a moment to giggle at the irony. "I didn't even really know the truth about SAMCRO until I was much older. They worked hard to keep it from me, being the innocent little girl. Besides back then, it wasn't as crazy as it is now."

Trying to imagine it seemed useless to Juice. Abel was the first child that spent much time around the club in a while and he was still so fragile and young that it didn't change anything. "And when you got older?"

"It was awful, honestly." He could see her demeanor change but she kept going before he could change the subject. "They were overprotective and then after that crap I pulled it was a bunch of cruel jokes and comments about me being a psycho then after my attempt it was just like I didn't exist. No one knew how to handle it so it was..." She paused before deciding it was the only way to describe it. "It was like I didn't die but I was dead to them."

She could see how affected he was by her words, Amelia smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, I've gotten over that shit. I mean I have issues with my dad and my sisters but that's so much different than the shit with the club." In reality, most times, she was fine with Bobby and the rest of them not knowing why she'd suffered her break. Thinking she was crazy or some teen crying out for attention was better than the alternative. All she could do was show them that was behind her, far behind her. "After I went to live with my mom I heard Fawn and Dawn really swooped in and spent more time with him, at least he had those two."

"But that's not really," Juice cut himself off. It was deeper than he wanted to get into on a first date. "Well, you're back and everything's going well, upward and onward like they say" Amelia was happy he stopped himself, she really wasn't in the mood for a 'those two can't replace you', 'he is your father too', type speech.

They ate quietly, enjoying their food far too much to pause for any meaningful conversation. Juice, a glutton despite what his physique would suggest, ordered them dessert and coffee. She made a mental note to join a gym, eating with Juice was going to pack on the pounds. They ended up sitting in the little booth for upwards of three hours before finally paying the bill, which Amelia certainly put up a fight for, and heading back to his bike. He sat first and lent her his hand as she climbed on behind him. She beamed as he clipped the helmet on her head, it slunk down a little over her eyes but Juice loved it. "I had fun, JC."

"Me too, first time in a long time actually."

"Yeah, for me too."

Juice nodded confidently, proud of himself, and turned back to the street as he turned the throttle a few times. Amelia snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back, gripping him tight, as he pulled off into traffic heading back to her apartment.

"I hate leaving you here," he said checking the place quickly. "Maybe you should sleep at your dad's or my place until you're all set up?"

"I'm good, really." It was a proper date and Amelia didn't know what to do. Should she offer him a drink? Since he paid, was she expected to kiss him? "I'd invite you to stay and watch a movie but, nothing's hooked up."

"It's good, I'll let you head to bed or…whatever." He shuffled awkwardly to the door and as he turned to say goodbye she threw her arms around him. "Whoa," surprised, yes but he instantly returned the affection. "Can we do that again, like a second date?"

"Yeah," she purred into his neck. "I'd like that a lot."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Meels." Reluctantly, she let him go and he walked slowly down the hall to the steps. As soon as he was out of view, leaving her with a tiny wave, Amelia began to cry, relieved and overjoyed at the wonderful evening she had had with Juice.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had passed, the weekend came and went and before anyone realized it was time for Wednesday night church. Amelia sat at the bar, swinging her legs with a bottle of water in her hands trying desperately to pull herself from whatever darkness was settling over her. It had begun to lift since talking to Gemma but she found herself thrust back into a downward spiral she was sorely familiar with and she became exhausted by it quicker than usual. In the back of her mind she tried to remember what Clay had said, she swore he'd moved church to Thursday but they were all locked in the room just like every other Wednesday night. Mae trotted in for a beer, leaving Kenny and Ellie on the swings, and smiled politely at Amelia as she took a seat by her.

"Hey," Mae thanked Chuckie as he handed her a cold beer. "How are you?"

Amelia shrugged and nodded, "Good."

"You sure?"

"No, I'm just confused is all. My memory's been shit."

Mae nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I hate that, happens to me too. Usually I just need a night off from playing step-mommy and wife. There's this shitty bar I go to, have a drink, let the old drunks hit on me and chat with the bartender, she's this sixty year old lesbian, I love her. Just a few hours there does wonders."

"That is just… well it's weird. Ope know?"

Mae laughed and nodded. "He doesn't care; it's like some kind of senior citizen bar, old biker type guys. He cleared it," she said in a mocking tone. "Sometimes they can be extreme."

"It's good though," Amelia said quickly. "They just want to protect us."

"Yeah but really the world isn't exactly as out to get us as they think." Amelia was about to disagree when they heard a roar and some loud thumps from church. They both jumped and looked toward the door with concern clouding their eyes. "Jesus, I didn't think it was that kind of night. Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of, I hardly know what's going on up here," she tapped her temple. "So I'm not the best one to get the news from."

* * *

><p>"Stahl's back? In Charming?" Opie was furious, his body tensed as he began to shake in his seat. "What the fuck does she want?" The whole club reacted with palpable fury but only Opie shouted out and after a moment of trying to suppress it, jumped from his seat and flung the chair back against the wall before slamming his fist down on the table.<p>

"Brother," Jax didn't move toward him but tried to pull him back to the present and out of the memory of what Stahl had done. "Unser just told us, she's been here for about a week but he wanted to wait to see what she was dong before getting us too hyped up."

"Well, I'm hyped." He said, still on his feet and pacing in front of the doors. "What is she here for?"

Clay and Jax both shook their heads. "She's not giving him anything so he finally came to us." With a kind of softness that was foreign to him, Clay asked Opie a very sensitive question. "Do you think you could have Mae talk to Hale, see if she can't get anything out of him?"

"No." Opie barked quickly. "No fucking way. I don't even want that bitch knowing Mae's around."

"She's the only in," Clay argued but with little force. "We can't get any early leads unless she helps. She's gone to bat for the club before, Ope. She's an old lady, she knows it's something she has to do."

Opie's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Clay with contempt. "The last time she tried to help the club she ended up beaten with a goddamn arm full of heroin. I'm not putting her at risk. I said no and that's it."

Jax cut Clay off before he could push any more, Opie wouldn't take another question, that was clear. "Alright, we got other avenues to take. Juice, reach out to your city hall snitch, see if they got anything and Otto's sister in Lodi."

"Yeah, I got that." He stubbed out his cigarette and nodded positively, anything he could do something to put the brakes on Stahl and any ATF case, he would. Juice had more to stay out of prison for now. "I'll get on it tonight."

Opie sat down again, his hands folded in front of him as he leaned over the edge of the table. "I wanna take care of this."

"Ope, I know what she did but you shouldn't do this alone." Chibs said sagely, all eyes on Piney's empty seat at the far end of the table. Another drunken night at the cabin, it was far from unusual but they could really have used him during the discussion of Stahl. "We will find a way."

"She won't hurt your family again, Ope." Tig said sadly, never forgetting his massive role in the pain Opie and his family suffered. "We won't let her."

There were things after the Stahl news on the docket for church but Clay glossed over them as no one at the table was really paying much attention. The fear federal eyes brought on them tapped everyone out, the fact the agent had such a dirty history made it that much worse. Clay ended the meeting and everyone somberly walked back into the main room to find Amelia in tears in Mae's arms on the couch. Clay hid his smile as Juice sat by her side.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." Clay said as Tig watched with sorrowful eyes. "Is she okay?"

He shook his head; Tig really thought she was doing well until seeing her with Mae. "I don't know."

"Here," Juice said as he took over for Mae. "I got her, thanks Mae." He stroked her hair as she sniffled into his chest. "Meely, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she pulled away from him and wiped her face. "I'm fine."

"You said she was on medication." Clay asked as they slowly made their way to the couch. "Maybe she stopped taking it? Think it's something with Juice?" It was pushy but Tig was concerned enough to not notice. His head was being filled with ideas that couldn't have been further from the truth, just like Clay planned.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask her." Moving ahead without Clay Tig sat on the other side of his daughter while Mae and Opie headed toward the door.

"What happened?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"We'll talk at home, I'll follow you three back okay?"

Mae and the kids turned right out of the lot with Opie behind them while Juice drove Amelia in her car, making a left, with Tig close on their tail. There were conversations that needed to happen and neither would be fun, they all knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to cut this chapter in half since the conversations will not be short ones! xoxo<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: After this you better get ready for some action in the coming chapters! FINALLY, right?! Xoxo**

Tig pulled up outside the giant Tudor style home, converted into apartments, where Amelia lived just as they were walking up the path to the front door. He watched Juice, with one arm around her shoulders, use his free hand to pick her spare from his key chain and Tig didn't like that. He hadn't even seen the place now that it was all set up but Juice already had a damn key. It didn't occur to him it was for situations such as this one or that he hadn't made an effort to see her place whereas Juice actually helped hang a few photos on the wall and rearrange some furniture once it was delivered.

"I got it from here." Tig said reaching for Amelia as the door creaked open. "Thanks for driving her."

Pulling a face Juice looked for confirmation from Amelia, he could see she didn't agree. "I'm good, you can come up but I'm gonna stay."

"I can come up?" Tig laughed angrily at that, suddenly the kid had balls and he didn't shy away from showing it. He took a step back and stared at Juice with his hands on his hips. "This is my daughter's apartment. Meels, baby, you want me to stay with you, right? Tell Juice he can go home."

"You can come up, Dad but I want JC here too."

It was highly inappropriate but Juice couldn't help the little grin on his lips. He liked that she had his back but more importantly that she was standing up for herself and what she wanted. When they got inside the unit, Juice dug through her bag for her medication and dropped one pill into her hand. "Let me get you some water."

"What's that?" Trying to speak softly and ignore his rage Tig sat beside her as Juice moved around the kitchen with ease. He already knew where everything was.

"Lorazepam, anti-anxiety medication, it's just a low dose." She popped it in her mouth and chugged the water Juice handed her. Slowly he ran his hand up and down her back to soothe her and it certainly helped. Juice could feel the tension radiating from Tig and he knew it wasn't helping Amelia at all.

"What's going on with you?" The tone, heavy with criticism, wasn't intentional but they all picked up on it. "I thought you were doing better."

"I was," she said defensively. "I am. I'm just having a bad day."

The men glanced at each other, Juice filled with worry but Tig had an accusatory look in his eyes. "Is she still going to her therapist? Taking her pills every day?"

"She's a grown woman, you can ask her yourself."

"I am," Amelia snapped again before he could repeat himself. "Meds every day, therapist once a week."

"Then what's going on?"

She turned into Juice and refused to let Tig upset her any further. Amelia knew he just didn't understand but it still hurt to have her father speak to her like that.

"Dad, I don't know," she spoke loud enough to be hear although the words were muddled by Juice. "I know I was doing better and I'm sorry I can't just snap out of this shit."

She had been and that was what made this exceptionally hard for her, Tig and Juice. The small things Clay had been doing to maximize the lack of medication, which on it's own wouldn't have such a large effect, were hard to pinpoint. They seemed like necessary jobs and weren't anything too out of the ordinary. He loved keeping Juice and Tig later, sending them on runs and long watch shifts together to isolate Amelia and send her deeper into the melancholy. His personal favorite tactic though was misinformation. When she was around he'd somehow mention something involving her, Tig or Juice but without the right details, maybe the time was wrong or something small enough to be easily mistaken. If asked, Clay never had any memory of saying anything, rather than seeing the truth she began to doubt herself. The confusion was really taking its toll on Amelia as she began to think she was truly going crazy. Who would ever suspect something so insidious?

"That's not what I'm saying, Meels. I just want you to be okay and this is not okay."

"You think I don't know that? You think I want to feel like this? I feel like I'm losing my mind!" She hadn't been so frank with Juice and her admission scared both him and Tig. He held her closer in hopes of calming her but Tig was doing just the opposite.

"I think this is too much." He said, taking to his feet with a burst of nervous, frustrated energy. "The job, the apartment, you two and whatever this relationship is; it's too much too fast after that shit with Keith." Tig had begun pacing the small living room area. "You need to ease up and get your shit together."

"She has her shit together." Juice said defensively. "Whatever issues Meely has won't magically disappear with a pill but that doesn't mean something is wrong with her."

"Maybe you should check into that hospital again." Tig completely ignored Juice now. "They helped you before you met Keith." Tig was desperate, he didn't know what else to do and he was terrified of her hurting herself again. Amelia wasn't nearly that bad but it was all he could think about.

"This is just like before." Amelia looked up at him now. "You can't send me away this time. Whatever I'm working through has shit to do with you, you know that right? Don't like it? Fine, we don't have to get along or interact but I don't need to be locked away."

"I didn't say that."

"Meels," Juice whispered in her ear. "I think you should get some rest and talk this out with him when you're not so upset." She nodded, her chin quivering as she looked at him. Amelia couldn't deny the swelling in her heart every time she saw Juice. "I'll stay here tonight."

"Thank you, JC." Instead of actual kisses they took to nuzzling and nudging noses as a sign of their mutual affection. "Goodnight."

"You staying on the couch?" Tig asked Amelia stood up and moved toward the small coat closet. He felt foolish as she pulled a blanket and pillow from the shelf and placed them beside Juice.

"He is but if he wasn't, that's not your call." Amelia turned on her heel and marched into the bedroom without a goodbye or goodnight for her father.

"I think you should go," Juice said kicking off his boots. "I'll talk to her in the morning. See if I can't smooth it over."

Tig scoffed and headed toward the door. The usually mouthy guy really had no comeback or comment to make so instead, he left in silence.

* * *

><p>Mae hurried the kids up to get ready for bed and tried to put at much distance between her and Opie as possible. Once they were asleep she turned the shower on but as she undressed Opie lumbered into their bedroom. "We have to talk." He said somberly and handed her an old, faded SAMCRO T-shirt to wear. The conversation he was planning wasn't one to have with her completely nude.<p>

Her lips parted but Mae was blanking on an excuse. "Let me just turn the water off." She padded into the bathroom, her mind in a tizzy and regretfully shut the shower off. "Everything okay?"

"You know it's not," the bed creaked as he sat. "I told you I wanted to talk to you before. I don't know why you've been weird all week but right now, we got bigger problems."

Their problems were actually the same, she'd been so distant because she hated lying to him about Stahl, but now he knew. "What's going on?"

"It's Stahl, that ATF agent who set me up."

"The one who got Donna killed."

He nodded, "Yeah. She's back in town, looking into a few things but we're not sure what."

"Shit." The word was a low hiss, she didn't know what else to say really. "What are you going to do?"

It was surprising to have her reacting to the news so calmly. "I don't know yet. We have a few leads, Juice is supposed to see what he can put together."

"What about Unser? Isn't he on side?" Curling the fraying edge of his T-shirt Mae kept her eyes down. "Maybe I can talk to Dave?"

"No," he shot to his feet. "Mae I want you as far from this as possible." Gripping her shoulders Opie looked at her intensely. "I don't even want her to know we're married. You step foot in that office and she'll know who you are."

"But after what happened, I don't think she'll..."

"I said no, Maelynn." She pulled away from him but Opie wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry, I just need to know you're safe."

"I am safe, besides Dave won't let anything happen either." That just made it worse.

"I can protect you myself. We don't need David Hale."

"Okay," she stuttered, "I won't say anything." Mae wasn't so much scared _of_ him but he was certainly scaring her. "Can we just not talk about this anymore?"

He nodded and let her go but kept a hand on her cheek. "Now you, what's been going on?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah?" The way he said it, incredulous and spiteful couldn't be helped, he hated her sudden emotional isolation. Opie wasn't an idiot and he knew Mae, she was hiding something. He stepped away and sat on his side of the bed, "Why don't you just come to me when you're done lying."

"Take your stupid SAMCRO shit." Yanking the shirt off, Mae flung it at him before storming off into the bathroom.

She was offended even though he was right, but she felt she'd gone too far with the lie to tell him. He was insanely angry, the look in his eyes when she tried to get him to allow Hale to help sent a cold snap through her, that was enough to keep her quiet. When she stepped into the shower Mae rested her forehead on the cool tile as the water sprayed down her back, she didn't know what to do. It was her quick and fiery response that proved to Opie she was indeed hiding something. After everything they'd gone through he didn't understand how there was anything she ever felt she couldn't tell him.

Wrestling with his next move Opie decided not to storm off, with Stahl around they didn't have time for fighting, any strain would be used against them. "Sweetheart?" He knocked on their bathroom door and stepped into the steamy room. It was a struggle to act that calm when he was still so angry. "Nothing going on? Really?" He asked, his back against the wall as he listened to the water tapping on the ceramic.

"Nothing," poking her head out she offered him a lopsided smile. "I'm sorry I've been acting weird, just been distracted with work and everything." They were both trying so hard it was almost comical.

Tilting his head to the side he frowned. "You're upset I haven't knocked you up yet, aren't you?"

Far from it, but she nodded just to end the spat and tugged the curtain closed again. "A baby has been on my mind, that's for sure," just not the way he assumed.

Stripping down Opie surprised her as he jumped in under the water. It was barely an hour of tension but he was tired of it, if she was upset about that, he'd help make it all better. "Well, there's only one way to fix that." As he kissed her neck Mae grimaced and stared over his shoulder blankly. It blew her mind that he really thought having a baby in their current situation was the best thing. Before Stahl it wasn't ideal in Mae's mind, but with her poking around it seemed irresponsible at best. Going with the flow Mae tried to focus strictly on the physical while she and Opie made love but it was almost impossible. Her performance was weak but he seemed satisfied that she'd enjoyed herself as he leaned her weight on the shower wall and rested his chin on her shoulder trying to regain his composure. "Water's getting cold," he remarked as he lowered her down to her feet again and turned the knobs off. "Shower in the morning, let's go to bed."

Mae toweled off and dressed before slipping under the covers with wet hair in a bun on the top of her head. It was still awkward but Opie kissed her softly before rolling over to his side of the bed. "Goodnight, baby."

"Night, Ope."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have some sort of cold but I wanted to get you guys something so I cut this chapter shorter and left it as kind of a cliffhanger of sorts... xox**

* * *

><p>There was a strange cloud over the club the next day. Tig and Juice were both feeling confused, concerned and angry about the night before while Clay brought an annoyance to the room. Opie's absence did little to lift the mood, he'd been distressed since arriving but it didn't get much better once he'd left for a tow. All those heavy emotions affected them all and made the gathering less than enjoyable.<p>

"Yo, Jax," Juice jogged toward his VP and called out with a conspiratorially low tone. "I gotta talk to you."

They huddled in the office alone; each man took a wall by a window to keep out for any sudden visitors. "What's going on?"

"It's Amelia," Juice said sadly. "I'm worried about her."

"Worried about her?" Rolling his jaw Jax looked away from Juice. "I've been up to my fucking neck in shit, I haven't really noticed."

"I know but I didn't know who else to go to, she's getting worse and I don't know what to do."

"Worse? Man, she said she was feeling better. I thought you two we're good." Jax stopped and sighed. Yeah, at first they were great but what could anyone expect, it was new and a lot for Juice to take on right away. "How bad is she?"

"Honestly, it's to the point where," he paused to think it over. The truth hurt and this was no exception. "Don't get me wrong, I like her, a lot, but sometimes I don't want to see her cause I'm dreading the next freak out and I can't help her. Before it was fine, she would talk, I'd listen, and she'd be good. I liked that a lot, helping and talking to her but now, she just doesn't stop crying and she's confused all the time. She's not Amelia now, something is wrong."

Jax's nostrils flared, the feelings were legitimate and understandable but they infuriated him to hear. He'd felt that way at times with Meels, but it was different coming from Juice when Jax knew how she felt about him. "I don't know what you want me to say." Jax lit a cigarette to ease his tensions. "I can't do anything but talk to her."

Juice began to twitch anxiously. "She's doing the head shrinking shit and taking her pills but she's still a mess. I don't get it, I don't get why she's getting so bad."

Jax laughed mournfully and shook his head thinking Juice still wanted to look like the good guy. "Bro, you don't have any idea half of what she's gone through. You want out and you feel bad, I get that, but at least admit you didn't sign on for this kind of stuff. That's the problem, she is Amelia, this shit is just part of her." Jax could say it was her all he wanted but Juice knew it wasn't, Jax hadn't seen her, he didn't understand.

"No. I don't want out," he barked, "I want to help." He needed to help because if he couldn't Juice feared he wouldn't be able to take much more and he Amelia wouldn't either.

"What's Tig say?"

"Hospital, but she's against it."

"Of course she is." Jax flicked his ash right on the floor and sunk down into the wobbly desk chair. "I don't think sending her away from the only stability she has will help either. Let me talk to her, this might just be her, Juicy. Sorry, man, I know she's great when she's chill but, sometimes," Jax shrugged, unsure of how to really end that sentence.

Juice didn't say anything as Jax just strolled out of the office like they hadn't just had that conversation. There was more than enough he had to deal with and sadly a hysterical mess of a woman was the least of his problems. As Jax moved out to the lot Juice glanced at his ringing phone to see it was Amelia and, with a heavy heart, he silenced it and slipped the phone back in his pocket.

* * *

><p>As Half-Sack hooked up the small sedan Opie perched on the side of the truck with a cigarette. He still felt on edge, annoyed and not surprisingly, his own pent up aggression was looking for a way out. Out of the corner of his eye, Opie noticed a shady looking tweaker pacing the small shopping center parking lot.<p>

"Is he fucking dealing?" Opie growled as he stood up, slipping his cut on and called for Sack's attention. It was certainly what it looked like. "Fucking piece of shit, right in Charming." Swinging open the toolbox he pulled out the crowbar and took long purposeful strides toward the man.

"Hey, Ope," Sack ran after him. "Hold up, man."

Even strung out the guy could see Opie was far from a customer. He took shaky steps back but bumped right into a street sign pole. "Hey man, Sons, I heard about you." He put his hands up. "I didn't mean any trouble."

"Opie, there's a lot of witnesses." Half-Sack said looking around anxiously as Opie pulled the dealer by his collar to the alley not ten feet away.

"Opie?" The guy grinned despite the danger he was in. "I heard all about you..."

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened here?" Jax asked as Opie and Sack hopped down out of the tow truck. "Is that blood?" With wide eyes Jax looked over both of them, his bright blue color suddenly turned cloudy with anger.<p>

"Got in a fight," Opie said nonchalantly.

Kip laughed. "No fight, you decimated that dude." He unlocked the tool chest in the truck to reveal a bloody crowbar.

"You kill him?" Jax asked with morbid amazement.

"Nah, just taught him a lesson. He was dealing, got wind of the lack of supply in Charming and figured he could sneak in."

"Ope showed him he was wrong, very wrong." Sack said proudly as he prepared to clean the bloody mess.

Jax pinched his nose and groaned, all these foul moods were causing too much trouble. "You did that much damage just because he was dealing?"

Opie pursed his lips but Half-Sack was all too eager to share the story. "Actually we were gonna let him go but he made a crack about Mae."

"He's not affiliated, just some small-time peckerwood. Darby told him to take his chances in town but not to sell to a chick fitting Mae's description or he'd have to deal with the Sons, particularly me." He explained quickly. "Guy recognized me, put two and two together and tried talking back like some hard ass." Opie was trying to make it look like less of a dramatic, emotional response but that was pointless. They all knew any of them would have had the same visceral reaction if it were their old lady.

"Well then, maybe you should have killed him." Jax threw a few dummy punches at Opie with a wide grin. "Good job, bro. Sack, why don't you take a walk and gather the other guys, it's pay day."

"And the coke discussion?" Opie asked as Half-Sack put distance between him and them. "Clay figure how he's gonna spin that truth?"

"Didn't tell me if he did but that cash," puckering his lips Jax nodded. "I can't see anyone turning it down when we vote it."

"He calling it today?"

Jax shook his head. "He'll want time to talk to Bobby and any other holdouts."

"My old man, he'll be the biggest issue."

"All's we need is majority. Piney can hold out as long as he wants."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Still sick but here we go! Hope everyone's enjoying the merged OCs but feedback is always appreciated! I see the numbers but would love to read what you guys think! xo**

* * *

><p>They had gathered at the table for Juice's report of nothing and for their cash, no one was expecting Clay to start a discussion. After spending a few hours reaching out to snitches and hacking everything he could think of, Juice felt confident that Stahl had gotten nowhere. Jax slid the money to each man with a smile.<p>

"Brothers, I'm sure you're all wondering why those envelopes are thicker than you were expecting." Clay waved his in the air with a Cheshire cat grin. "There's a reason for that. Galindo's crew wanted to show us what else they have to offer."

"All they have to offer is trouble." Piney said gruffly, the other men's gazes all fell on Clay for his rebuttal. It was going to be a nasty fight they were almost sure of it. "It's a cartel, really what else could they have?"

With pursed lips, Jax looked at Opie who gave his father a warning look, but that did absolutely nothing. "Pop, let's hear him out."

"Anyway," Clay said with heavy annoyance. "They need six months of transportation for their product."

Loudly Piney laughed, his hands slapping on the table. "Drug runners, you're asking us to be goddamn drug runners?"

"No way," Chibs said quickly. "It's dangerous brother, it's dirty."

"And guns aren't?" When Opie opened his mouth, Piney looked about ready to explode.

"After seeing what Mae went through? I doubt she'd support you. You don't have a problem with this?" He asked incredulously before looking to Jax. "You either? Your son almost died because of this shit."

"I put my personal shit aside for the good of the club. This is good, ups our rep and lines our pockets."

"It's cocaine!" Astonished, Piney stared at Clay with hate-filled eyes.

"How do we know it'll only be six months? Are they really gonna let us just walk away?"

"Alright," Tig put his hands up and tried to keep things calm, as calm as possible at least. "Let's hear him out."

Clay went on his tangent listing the pros, the largest one being the money, and he picked on each of the members to highlight how they personally could benefit from this six-month deal. Tig, Jax and Opie were already a positive vote, which gave Clay a four to five vote right off the bat. All they needed was majority but Clay wanted them all to have his back in this, he needed it.

"I'm bringing this to you now but they gave us a few weeks to decide. Think it over," he looked at each member one by one. "I don't want this tearing any holes in us at home or as a club. We'll vote it next week."

* * *

><p>"Mae Winston." She said in her business tone as she snatched up receiver in an instant, the swift reaction was force of habit now. It wasn't until Gemma's voice flowed into her ear that she realized she's even answered the phone. Mae grimaced, trouble was guaranteed when Gemma got involved. "Hi Gem, what's up?"<p>

"I was hoping you could help me." She sounded edgy, maybe even slightly concerned. "I'm not sure what to do with Amelia."

"What to do with her? What do you mean?" Mae listened as Gemma described the terrible panic attack Amelia was riding through in detail, labored, rapid breathing, cold sweats, and chest pains among other typical symptoms. "Did she take her medication?"

"Two but it's not doing anything. She's freaking out; I figured you're the expert."

Pinching her nose Mae tried to take a calming breath but it did nothing. "I'm at work, Gem. I can't do anything for her until she calms down. Maybe you can try Tara? She'd be the one to call first, she needs some medication. If she's that sick, the chest pains and all, she might have to go to the ER. Did you call Tig?"

"She doesn't want me to, I tried Juice but he's not answering."

"Okay, well I can't help until she's over the physical stuff. Once she's relaxed I'll talk to her but I'm not her therapist and I can't be, it's against code and ethics."

"Why don't you just come here and be a _friend_?"

Mae was stumped, it hadn't occurred to her to simply be there for Amelia in that capacity. "Well, I'd actually like that but I'm at Stockton, obviously since you called my office."

"I think you should take a half day," Gemma said as she glanced at a hyperventilating Amelia.

"You people are going to get me fired."

Gemma laughed, "Darlin', you are one of _us people_."

"Yeah," Mae was already grabbing her purse from her desk drawer. "I'm becoming painfully aware of that fact. I'll be leaving in like five minutes, call Tara and Tig too. At this point, if she's this bad, I don't think Meels gets a say in who helps her. I'll be there within the hour."

* * *

><p>Mae was only about halfway to Charming when her cell phone rang out loudly. Already frustrated she answered briskly. "Gem, shit, I'm on my way. My boss was pissed too so just lay off."<p>

"It's Dave." This phone call couldn't be good, Mae wedged the phone between her shoulder and ear while she drove. "Look, Stahl's been keeping me and Unser in the dark but I just got word that she had a judge sign off on a search warrant for the clubhouse."

Her heart stopped. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Mae. I wish I would have known sooner. She's probably already there, I only found out when she took Eglee, Cane and a few others for more back up."

"No, Dave you have to stop her. How the hell did she even get one? What's the cause?" Mae's foot slammed on the gas as she drove to the lot in a panic.

"I still don't know it's not in the system or if it is she's using aliases."

"Shit, okay. I have to go to the lot. I have to call Ope or Jax or someone."

"That's not a good idea." He said sadly. "Try to call him but don't go there, it'll be dangerous for you. She's got it out for the club and anyone associated with them." It seemed like he was now part of group now too. "Come by my office, we'll figure something out." He wasn't sure why he'd offered, for all he knew Stahl's warrant was legitimate but caught up in the moment he wanted to help, but not the club, he wanted to help Mae if the worst happened.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this," Juice mumbled to Chibs as they left chapel. "Cartels are dangerous, they pull sick shit."<p>

"Aye," they each lit a cigarette. "I don't like it either." Patting the thick stack of money in his cut Chibs felt his greed get the better of him. "Money is nice," he mused.

"I'd rather not get tortured and murdered by a cartel or have our families in danger in exchange for a few extra bucks in my pocket." He already had that though; Clear Passages provided extra income the others didn't have. As he silenced yet another call Chibs shook his head. "What?"

"Who's that you're avoiding?"

"I'm not avoiding anyone." Before Juice could become overly defensive three large SUVs full of deputies and squealed into the lot. "Goddamn it."

They all froze in their spots, cigarettes dangling from their mouths as they raised their hands to show they were not armed. Happy and Bobby strolled out from the garage while Tig and Clay made their way from in the clubhouse, where they'd been watching from the windows. Jax had just gotten off the phone with Gemma when he saw Opie and Sack at the tow truck, presumably to deal with any evidence of the attack on the dealer. "Oh shit," he jogged quickly as if he could do anything as the uniformed officers swarmed the lot and secured the men.

"Good afternoon, boys." Stahl was downright giddy as she stepped out of the vehicle, warrant in hand. "Who would like to take this?" She waved it in the air and winked as Bobby, with Clay beside him, scanned the document to be sure it was all correct and legal.

"I thought Juice said he didn't find shit." Opie tried to be slick with the weapon but at his core he was the very opposite. Jax and Sack covered him while he tried to wipe the crowbar clean.

"That's what he said." Jax whispered.

"What's this little secret circle?" Stahl arched her neck with a smirk. "Oh, I do love what I see here."

With an animalistic growl, Opie lunged at her but Jax and Sack kept him back and safe from an assault charge. "Bro, she ain't worth it." Stahl stumbled back with fright and tried to muffle her yelp and gasp.

"I'll need to see that," she stuttered. As hard as she tried to regain her confidence, they could all see how scared she was of Opie. "Deputy," she called out. "I need an evidence bag." Carefully, with gloved hands an officer took the crowbar and dropped it into the clear plastic before letting Stahl examine it. "This is where I get to tell you not to leave town." She could have arrested him but she needed a proper cause, this could be her ticket and Stahl wasn't going to make a move half-cocked and ruin the whole case. "I'd look into your little woman adopting those kids, just in case."


	13. Chapter 13

"This is such bullshit." Opie growled as she pointed out the blood drops on his forearm and the smears on the improvised weapon he had missed before she came up on them. "Accident on a tow, that's it." They all knew enough of Stahl's desperation and were expecting to be hauled off but it was clear this woman was taking every precaution. A little blood couldn't get any of them charged, she needed a victim, dead or alive.

With an evil smirk, Stahl nodded while examining the crowbar with wide, excited eyes. "I wonder if we'll find some dead bodies in Charming."

Eglee put her head down while her professional standards battled the sympathy she felt for the club. "I'll take this back," she said with a frown.

"Call the local hospitals too while you're at all. Let's see if we have any injuries consistent with a crowbar beating."

"What do you want from us?" Clay sneered, he could feel the tension rise exponentially behind him. "I'd think maybe you might need a good lay, but you got that stick shoved so far up your ass I can't see you wanting much more."

Stahl laughed, a lighthearted sigh escaping her lips as she looked from Clay to Jax then Opie. "I'll never understand what your women see in you. You're animals." Pulling her cuffs from the back of her belt, she winked at Opie and, sure to have two large deputies behind her, Stahl curled her index finger. "You're not under arrest but after your display earlier I don't think I feel totally safe with you."

"What? You've gotta be out of your mind." Opie had been holding it, of course she's question him but no one doubted she figured she could pick him apart.

"Bro," Jax said in a warning tone. "Go talk to her, she's got shit." Lowering his voice Jax turned away from Stahl. "I'm heading to Saint Thomas anyway; I'll talk to Eglee while I'm out."

It was clear in his eyes that Opie was scared, the idea of prison was horrifying enough but everything he'd be leaving behind was even worse. There was a small part of him, even if he wouldn't admit it, that didn't feel right leaving Mae unprotected. Maybe he'd never fully forgive or get over what happened with Jax trying to kill Hale.

* * *

><p>Mae didn't take Dave's advice, she turned down the street but before she could skid into the lot she saw the cluster of police cars. Instead of parking she slowly rolled by but there was too much hustle too see anything, all she knew was that the warrant had certainly been served. Her stomach turned, she swore she was going to be sick as she sped away toward the police station. No wonder Ope didn't answer when she tried to call, he was too busy being searched. The only solace came from knowing, 99 percent of the time, the clubhouse was clean.<p>

With the intense need to protect her family Mae stormed into the building and straight down the hall to Hale's office. "Did you find out anything?" While she made no effort to hide herself from anyone in the bullpen, at least Mae waited to speak until the door closed.

"It's a damn stretch." From under the large desk calendar, Dave pulled the copy of the warrant and handed it to her. "She has surveillance photos of them meeting with two known IRA contacts and but really she got it because of this." It was a seemingly innocuous photo showing oil drums on the lot, the next picture was of the club transporting said drums over state lines. "That's a felony," he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mae laughed as she flipped between the photos. "This? This is what she got a warrant for?" Suddenly her fear became more manageable, Mae smiled and handed the pictures back. "This is good right?"

"Unless she finds those barrels," Dave hid the pictures again. "It's not oil in there, is it?"

"Of course it is," she smiled innocently knowing Stahl wouldn'tfind the barrels. "So you think this is a bunch of bull?"

With a casual shrug, Dave sat back down at his desk. "It's her way of getting in, making her first move. I really don't know what she has planned. I can't help you though, unless you're honest with me."

"I'm being totally honest with you, David." Mae sat on the side of his desk and took his hand in hers. "There was oil in those drums, that's it."

"Yeah." Dave examined her face closely, there was something very different about Mae. She was ruthless now, the trust she once placed in him was gone and she lied right to his face just like they all did. "You should go, Mae. Meeting here isn't the best, too many eyes."

A heaviness settled over her as she played confident and lied, it grew worse when she saw he knew. "It's not oil," she said as she moved toward the door. "Can we just leave it at that?"

"We can, Thank you. You have to know you can trust me."

"I know. Do you want to call me later? I have to go to Saint Thomas to check on Amelia."

"Do I want to know?" He asked but Mae shook her head and David just nodded.

"Alright, be careful, Mae."

* * *

><p>"Jesus," Tara took one look at Amelia and ordered a sedative as well as a whole list of tests. "Meels, what's going on?" Although she was blathering on, there was really nothing of consequence leaving her lips. She just cried about her headache and being scared. Peeking over her shoulder to Gemma she exhaled with a loud huff. "Any stimulants?"<p>

"No, just this, she took two." Handing Tara the bottles Gemma watched as the techs drew blood and a nurse administered the medication to Amelia.

It didn't make sense, it was almost physically impossible for her to be acting like that while on the medication she said she was. Tara nodded and made a few notes on the chart. "You saw her take them, the antianxiety as needed and the antidepressant daily?"

Gemma nodded, "She never misses. It's annoying when that damn alarm goes off on her phone."

"There has to be something else going on," Tara mused, speaking to herself more than Gemma. "I can't do much of anything until I get her blood work back but talk to her. See if she can explain better when she's calmer."

Slightly out of breath, Jax slipped into the room and greeted both Tara and Gemma each with a kiss on the lips. Eglee, although she hadn't found anything for Stahl yet, agreed to keep her mouth shut until she could talk to Jax herself. He looked frazzled, extremely so, and that worried his girls. "What's going on?" Ignoring their looks, he stepped back into the corner with them.

"Panic attack, at least, she mentioned a headache too but that's pretty obviously stress related." The way her lips curled into a tight, uneven smile Jax could tell Tara was thinking.

"Where's Juice? She's been asking for him." Once he arrived Gemma was going to skip out, she couldn't leave Amelia alone though.

"She called him and I tried to call him from her phone, more than once."

"Yeah," Jax was pissed at that. Wanting to put space between them was one thing but ignoring Amelia was another. "He's a little tied up. We had a thing at the lot, Stahl managed a bullshit search of the clubhouse." The color drained from Gemma's and Tara's faces but Jax quickly put them at ease. "She didn't find shit. It was smoke, you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, too late for that." Massaging her temples Tara could feel her blood pressure rising. "I have to get back to work. Is Tig coming?" When Jax shook his head she matched his annoyed look and stepped out of the room.

Amelia was calmer now, dopey, as Jax took the seat at her bedside. "Hey Meely," he whispered to hide his aggravation. He didn't have time for this. With a cloudy look she grinned at him. "Looks like you're feeling better."

"Jax." She began to frown as his words reminded her of exactly why she was there. "I'm not crazy, something's wrong." Hovering behind her son, Gemma listened closely. It was the first time Amelia could actually express herself without sobbing. "I'm sick," she laughed with a morbid sort of amusement. "Maybe it's a damn brain tumor making me like this."

"Baby," Gemma kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "I have to go, can you stay?" There was no way Gemma wouldn't mention anything of what suddenly began to swirl in her brain but she would look into it.

"Yeah, till she falls asleep." Shooting Gemma a wink Jax watched her leave the room before sitting back in the chair. "Meels, I don't think Juice is coming."

"What?" Her droopy eyelids popped open and she nodded before slowly closing her eyes. "I don't know why I'm surprised, actually."

"I'm sorry, darlin'." Waving her hand at him Amelia relaxed back against the pillow. "You need anything?"

Amelia shook her head, her eyes closed, while trying to find a comfortable position. "I'm good. I just need to rest." Jax nodded and kissed her forehead hoping she's fall asleep soon. He needed to talk this domestic problem out with Juice then dig into Stahl, Opie was another issue as well, one that weighed heavily on Jax.


	14. Chapter 14

Mae opened the door to Dave's office just as Stahl and Opie made their way into the station. She gasped at the sight of her husband in cuffs, then the reality of where they were, where she was, hit her and she slammed the door shut again.

"Why did she arrest him?" Mae was in tears as she looked at Dave with her hands out. "He didn't do anything, he can't go to jail."

Flicking the blinds he watched Stahl lead Opie into an interview room rather than to have him processed. "I don't think he's been arrested." It was more to himself than her but Mae appreciated the thought. "If anyone can be charged for transporting those damn drums it would be Clay, he owns TM."

"You have to find out. I truly have no idea why he'd be here, Dave. He hasn't done anything, I swear." She pleaded with him thinking that was indeed the truth but it wasn't.

"Stay put," he ordered her. "If he sees you here it won't be good."

"You think she'll tell him she met me?" Mae looked at her feet, her heels digging into the carpet as she waited for the inevitable answer.

With his hand on the knob Dave pursed his lips. "She'll try to figure out if he knows then play it from there."

"She's sick," Mae uttered sadly. "Hasn't she hurt him enough? Why does she have it out for Ope?"

Dave shook his head and opened the door. "It's not him, it's them." He pointed down the hall, "She probably thinks after what happened he'll be easier to flip."

"He won't," Mae said confidently. "He bleeds SAMCRO."

Dave didn't agree with Opie's thinking in that. Mae was right, he did have the club in his veins but in Hale's hopelessly romantic mind Opie should bleed for Mae. It didn't matter though, she'd made that abundantly clear on numerous occasions. When he left he room he smiled to himself as the knob lock clicked behind him. Poor girl was probably terrified to have Opie find out or even worse actually see her there.

His keys and cuffs jingled down the hall drawing Stahl's attention as she stood outside the room scanning a file. "What's that?"

"That is a felon," she winked at him.

"What are you charging him with?" With a tight grip Hale held Stahl back from stepping into the room.

"Who's asking you or the shrink?" She could see he was taken back by the question and it only stroked her confidence. "I pegged you for a softie last time I was in town but this is pathetic."

"You're dirty," he growled.

Smirking she ran her hand along his crotch and nodded. "You would know." Yanking her arm away Stahl left Dave in the hallway at a loss for words. "Mr Winston," she feigned politeness. "Who did you beat with that crowbar?"

"No one." He wouldn't even look at her.

Instead of joining him at the table she hovered by the window, coffee in hand and her file under her arm. "We're having it tested; fingerprints, blood analysis, the works. You know how it goes, cooperation can do you wonders when it comes time for trial."

With a roar Opoe brought his fists down on the table and stared coldly at her. "I am cooperating. I didn't kill or attack anyone." It was unbelievable how hard he wished that were true.

"Well, we shall have to wait and see, won't we?" As she rested her coffee on the skinny windowsill Stahl flipped open the file and smiled. "What does traditional etiquette say, gifts within the first year are still acceptable, right?" Opie kept his mouth shut, his wedding band wasn't immediately noticeable with his other rings but she'd surely spotted it if there was something about Mae in the file. "She's cute," Stahl said with a shrug. "You have a type, that's for sure."

"Don't talk about my family." He snapped. "You don't know shit about Mae, me or my club."

"But see, I do." Stahl finally joined him at the table and allowed him to look at the file. He had the same reaction Mae did to the oil photos but the ones of Clay, Tig and Jax with the Irish contact were much less amusing. "I know so much more than you think." After the photos was what looked like, Mae's entire life story. This bitch did her work.

"My lawyer is going to love to see the obsessive digging you did on Mae for no reason. Might put a hole or two in whatever bullshit you've got planned." He wasn't sure where the self-control was coming from but the fact Stahl was still breathing seemed to be a miracle.

"Do you think the DOC would like to hear about Mae's position at Stockton?" Stahl leaned back; the patronizing smile she wore fell from her lips as she became more serious. "I know, she's technically allowed to be there. Let's be real though, if someone starts making noise how long do you they'll keep her?"

"That's weak," Opie laughed. He was feeling much more confident now. "You think one of us will flip to keep her job? You tried this before, I don't know why you think after what you did I'd go along with you."

"Because you see what happens when you don't. I told you not to bet your life or your family on Clay Morrow, and look what happened."

"Don't. Threaten. Me." Opie swallowed his rage and remembered to cover himself and SAMCRO. "Besides, we don't know who killed Donna, but it wasn't my club."

Stahl's eyes darted to the window where Dave still stood and back to Opie in a flash. It wasn't her original plan but it would work nicely she was sure. "I bet you get off on knowing you stole Deputy Hale's girl. That why you went for her, just to fuck with the guy?"

She really knew what she was doing. Stahl's goal was to cause strife and stress and she was doing so beautifully. Opie pursed his lips but was desperate to set the record straight. "This what you wanted to ask about? My dick?"

"Well actually," Stahl stretched herself over the table. "I just wanted to know if you think she'll go back to him when you're locked up again."

Kicking his chair away from the table Opie roared an angry laugh and jumped to his feet. There was nothing he could say or do that wouldn't land him in a cell and that was exactly what Stahl wanted. "Charge me or let me go."

"I can hold you for twenty four hours, you know that by now."

* * *

><p>Dave watched the torture through the inch between window frame and the blinds, he knew it was wrong. Pacing back to his office he was relieved to find Mae was already gone but had left a note.<p>

_'Sorry, I had to run. Please call me later. Thank you David. xo - Me'_

Just as Mae knew better than to sign her name, Dave knew better than to keep the note even though he wanted to. Crumbling the paper in his fist he jogged back and barged into the interview room.

"Just got a call from the club's lawyer, she's requesting you leave him until she can get here."

Stahl's face went red and her fingers curled into fists. "And who called her?"

"Who knows? The wife, the club, there's a couple options."

"You would know if it was the wife, wouldn't you?" Slamming the file shut Stahl took to her feet and sneered hatefully at Opie. "You can go but like I said don't leave town until I get my forensics back." Her heels clicked away and Opie looked at Dave without the usual glare.

"Lowen really call?"

"No but that wasn't right. Just go."

"Thanks," Opie said as he slipped out quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Opie hadn't tried to call Mae as soon as he was out, even after seeing she'd tried to get in touch with him during the search. She had tried to call right after receiving the text from Dave about Opie getting out, despite being so unsure of what to say, but again he didn't answer. It wasn't until she was already at Saint Thomas and he was out of the squad car that had shuttled him to the lot, settled with a beer, that he called her. Just like earlier for Opie when Mae called, she didn't know what to say or what to admit so she simply ignored the buzzing in her purse.

"Jax?" Mae did a double take as she noticed his blond hair at the end of the hall. As she swung the corner and saw him standing there with another member she added, "And Tig. Fancy meeting you two here."

"Hey Mae," they said together, both slightly distracted.

"How is she? Gemma called, I came as soon as I could." That actually wasn't a lie, as soon as she could leave the station, she did.

Yanking at his curly hair Tig groaned and shook his head. "Sleeping now, we're still waiting on the damn blood tests."

"She'll be okay," Mae said confidently. "I'll do whatever I can to help." With a less than assured look and nod, Tig stepped away leaving Mae and Jax. "Is Juice coming?"

"He doesn't know." She gave him a look, one that screamed she didn't want to know. "You talk to Ope?"

"No, not since this morning. Is everything okay?" It wasn't but Mae doubted Jax would tell her, brothers covered brothers and if he wouldn't talk to her it meant she wasn't to know. In Jax's head though, he hadn't spoken to Opie yet and he didn't want to be the one to upset Mae like that.

"Yeah, everything's good. You all right here with Tigger? He's harmless, I swear." Jax gave her a weak, quick hug, not waiting for an answer as he hurried out to the clubhouse. He wasn't sure why Opie and Mae hadn't talked but he needed to get to deal with the fallout of Stahl as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>When he'd left the lot was still bustling despite the search, fruitless of course, being completed. Arriving back there was an eerie but appreciated stillness. Jax jogged up the pavement and joined Opie at the picnic table where he sat with a bottle of whisky and a cigarette.<p>

"Hey bro, how'd it go?"

Opie nodded and shrugged. "It was shitty, didn't really ask anything. She's trying to cause a rift or something. She just wanted to fuck with me, said some shit about Mae."

That sounded right, Jax was sure she would probably just play some games with him. "Yeah, about that, I saw her at Saint Thomas. You didn't tell her?" Opie's clear refusal to answer pushed Jax to another line of questioning. "Where's Clay? You talk to him yet?"

"Your mom pulled him away. I talked to him though, he gave me the mutual trust speech. I don't even want to go near her; I can't stop thinking they're lying and she's in danger."

Jax pulled his baseball hat off and brushed his hair back from his face. "I get that, she's not though. Nothing will happen to Mae but you need to tell her, everything. You think Stahl won't go to her next?"

"She wouldn't rat!" Opie barked.

"I know!" Jax drew his head back, shocked by the sudden animalistic reaction. "I just mean you need to lock it up, total disclosure. Don't give Stahl anything to shock or scare her with."

"So I should tell her about you?" There was a twisted smile on his face. "Total disclosure, right?"

"If you have to, you have to." Jax hated having to say that. "The real problem is how we're going to deal with her. This is the second time she's stirring our shit, kind of got the feeling she won't stop till we're dead or starting a twenty year sentence."

Just the idea made Opie wretch. Chino killed him, his psyche and it destroyed his family and that was only five years. He could do a few months, maybe a year but he wasn't sure he'd remain sane locked up for that long. Sanity wouldn't matter after a while though, guys like them didn't end up lasting long with so many enemies.

"Yeah, so there's only way to deal with her but we take it to the fucking table." Stubbing out his cigarette furiously Opie got to his feet. "You said Mae was at the hospital?"

"My mom called her about Meels, more shit I don't have time for." Jax swung his feet over and stood up. "Calm down, talk to your old lady. Let me talk to Juice and we'll get moving on this Stahl business."

"I want her dead Jax."

"We all do, brother."

With a solemn nod, Jax left Opie to most likely get drunk and found Juice in the corner of the clubhouse on his laptop. He wasn't doing anything of much importance but even if he was, Jax wouldn't have cared about bothering him.

"Juice, can I get a minute?"

Mouth agape, Juice turned and nodded. He seemed surprised to see Jax there. "Yeah, what's up?"

"You've seen Meels take her meds, right? Consistently?"

"Everyday." It took a second to sink in and when it did Juice realized Jax was only asking be said there was a problem. There'd be no reason to if she was okay. "Shit, what happened?"

"Don't know yet, she's at the hospital. Tara's running some tests and keeping her calm. She needed you today. I get stepping back but don't be an asshole. She deserves the truth."

Juice slammed the lid closed and he silently berated himself. "I didn't know, Jesus. I gotta go see her."

"No," Jax pressed a firm hand on Juice's chest to stop him. "She doesn't want to see you."

"I have to talk to her." He spoke pleadingly and that made Jax feel a little better, at least Juice felt badly. He should feel bad for handling the situation in such a hurtful way even if Jax understood the reasons. "I gotta apologize. I wasn't sure before, if I could do it but I can, I want to." Hearing she was so sick made Juice realize, albeit too late, that he did want to be there for her.

"Cause she's sick, is it because this is hopefully fixable that you magically think you can be there for her or just because you feel shitty?" Jax sneered and shook his head. "Don't go, she doesn't want to you there man."

"It's not that, I just didn't think."

"You never think." There was fire in his words. This was the kind of hurt Amelia was trying to avoid and childish drama the club didn't need. "For some tech genius you can be a real idiot. She said not to go and now I'm telling you not to go see her. Tig and Mae are there, just leave it."

Juice nodded, fully intending on not listening to Jax and hitting the hospital as soon as he could. He was scared, when he was dodging calls he knew it felt wrong but the proverbial punch in the gut Jax gave him made his confusions clear and his fear disappear. "Yeah, alright man."

"Tomorrow morning we got church, I need everyone here at nine." They wouldn't be leaving that room until there was a solid plan to take out Stahl. "Tell Chibs and the guys, I gotta run by Clay's now though. I'll be back later."

Juice watched Jax head back to his bike, his normal tough guy gait exaggerated by the tension and aggravation he was carrying from the day. He jumped as Chibs have him a shove, pulling him back to reality. "Hey, we have church at nine tomorrow, no excuses. Jax wants us all here, on time."

"Aye, because he's always the punctual one, right? Bobby spoke to Lowen, she contacted the ATF about the warrant. She's got nothing, we don't have to worry, Juicy."

He nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah. That's good." Watching as Jax pulled out of the lot, Mae pulling in right after, Juice decided he'd sneak away soon. Whatever reaction he had to deal with from Jax didn't matter, he'd suffer it when it came time.

Juice waved at Mae as she reticently got out of the car and strolled over toward Opie. Amelia was out, completely dead asleep, so she sucked it up and decided to talk to her husband. She waved back before standing by the table where Ope sat. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled and stood up. "I gotta talk to you," he pointed to the roof. "Privately."

He knew. Mae panicked thinking Opie found out about Hale and Stahl as she followed him over and up to the roof. "Everything okay?"

"No, it's not. Stahl got warrant and searched the clubhouse today. Bitch came up empty except for a crowbar…that I used to beat a dealer."

"What?" She practically shrieked and gave his chest a hard thump. "You've got to be kidding me, Ope. What in the hell is wrong with you?"

That wasn't what he was expecting, at all. Opie blinked a few times and looked at Mae, he'd never seen her so angry. "He was dealing, in Charming, and made some fucking crack about you. What was I supposed to do?"

"You did it because of me?" She looked at him with exasperation. "That is," Mae was stunned silent, unable to finish that sentence. "I cannot believe you'd do something so stupid because of some joke. Of all the shit you do, everyday, that could get you locked up, taken away from me and the kids, you beat a random man and don't even clean the evidence up properly? Selfish, that was so fucking selfish."

"Mae," he called after her as she got up and walked back toward the ladder. "Don't walk away from me."

"I have to go, Ope. We'll talk later."


	16. Chapter 16

"Tig." Tara called down the hall in hopes of catching him before he exited the building. He was going for yet another cigarette, she was sure of that much. "I have her preliminary blood work done." His boots squeaked on the linoleum as he turned toward her.

"Well?" Jogging back up the hall, he looked terrified. "What's it say? Is she all right?"

"She's okay. The pill bottles Gem gave me, those medications were not in her system, not a trace." As if the numbers meant anything to Tig, she handed him the report. "There was some THC, not surprising, and a stimulant we're just not sure which."

Tig looked confused and even more afraid than before. "She was never really was into drugs, weed but that was never a problem. Would a stimulant do that?" He pointed off in the direction of her room and sighed as Tara nodded.

"Especially with her history of mental illness and if she didn't know she was taking it her anxiety would only exacerbate the symptoms." Confusion clouded his face; it seemed so ridiculous that a pharmacy could make such an egregious mistake. "Unless you think she did know. Her behavior though and willingness to be treated and tested make me think she doesn't."

This, compounded with everything else, made Tig's head spin. "You think someone drugged her?"

"I don't know but her blood work doesn't tell the same story she's telling us. I don't think Juice would do that and pharmacies can make mistakes but it's rare. Whatever the stimulant is, it's slowly built up in her system and turned into this. My only question is why whatever the drug is, looks just like her prescription meant to. That is shady and something to look at very carefully."

Although Tara didn't mean some giant conspiracy that was exactly where Tig's mind went. Sure, she was suspicious but there were many different avenues to take first.

His head was swirling with questions and suspects. "Call Jax, tell him what you told me."

"Where are you going?" She moved quickly after him knowing that letting him run off alone would be dangerous. "You should stay with Meels."

"Juice is here," Tig had never been so happy to see him. Had he known what went down he may have been less willing to allow the visit but all he wanted to do now was find out who hurt Amelia. "Hey," he grabbed Juice as soon as they met in the lobby. "I need you to stay with Meels, I got some shit to do."

With his mouth agape Juice nodded, there was no way Tig knew he purposely ignored the calls. "Is everything okay?" The request would work in his favor with Jax at least.

"Tara can get you up to speed. I got business to handle."

* * *

><p>"Hey Ma," Jax kissed Gemma's cheek while his eyes scanned the room. "Is Clay here?" She nodded and gestured out into the living room.<p>

"How's Amelia?" Gripping his cut to keep him in the kitchen, she lowered her voice. "Any test results?"

"Yeah, Tara called me. Surprised you're asking." He gave her a questioning look and shook his leather from her hand, purposely not answering her question. "You all right?" He could see in her eyes she was upset but she brushed off his inquiry.

Her suspicions were just that, suspicions she hadn't confirmed yet, so until then she would keep them to herself. If Clay was innocent she'd never forgive herself for getting him in such trouble and admitting her own distrust. "I just want her back to normal; too much shit is already going on without having to add that. She'll be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I gotta talk to Clay," he kissed her cheek again before leaving her in the kitchen. The warrant, Stahl and now Amelia, they had more fires to put out than usual but that worked in Clay's favor. They'd be so distracted hopefully they'd overlook the obvious. They greeted each other heartily before sitting and huddling close to keep Gemma's interested ears from hearing much of anything. Jax first told him about Stahl and church the next morning then he relayed the story of Amelia, Clay's look of concern was convincing.

"Jesus," he groaned with his hand over his face. "Who would want to hurt her?"

Jax wet his lips and shook his head. "I don't know, Tara said it could be an honest mix-up but that's her lead to chase being Meels' doctor." It felt like an inside job but Jax wasn't sure he wanted to voice that opinion just yet.

"Tig needs someone to rein him in though."

That worked well, Clay could whisper a few things in his ear while working to keep him together.

"I can do that. Shit, I'm probably the only one who can do that." Signaling he was finished with the conversation Clay stood, his eyes falling on Gemma as she hovered by the doorway. "Church tomorrow, we'll put this shit to bed."

"All right," Jax grumbled as they hugged. It was halfhearted and tense but habit was hard to break. He left, Gemma watched but did not follow him to the door. When they heard it latch and Jax's Dyna roar away they both headed in the same direction.

"This shit with Amelia, did you set this in motion?" Gemma asked as she and Clay entered their bedroom. He stalked toward her as she stood, hands on her hips, staring at him. This was why he had backed away from involving Gemma from the more devious parts of his plan; she obviously couldn't handle something like that. "Baby, talk to me."

His jaw dropped with feigned surprise and his eyebrows furrowed slowly. "I might have been harsh and I still want that spoiled brat out of town but Gem, that's Tig's kid." The words were heavy with concern.

Massaging her forehead she laughed, short and forced, Gemma wasn't sure she believed him but it sounded so genuine. "If you want her out, I can help but not like this."

"Like what?" A rough growl left him, Clay didn't like being questioned by anyone let alone a woman. "All I've been doing it pointing out the shit she's throwing around. I'm not the one rubbing her face in the past."

They both froze at the sound of another Harley growing near. For Clay it was perfect timing but Gemma was furious at the interruption. She was sure now, more than ever, that he had something to do with Amelia's mini breakdown. He clomped out of the bedroom first, a warning look for her as he left her sight and headed down the hallway. Gemma heard him greet Tig, loud and boisterous, so she knew who was there and to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>"Drugged?"<p>

Tara really wanted to know why they jumped to that conclusion immediately. It seemed less likely and more absurd than a pharmacy mix-up. "In that she's been taking the wrong medicine, yes. Not only was she not medicated but whatever she was taking was just making everything worse. That with the constant cracks about being crazy and all the jokes, no wonder she ended up here."

Dramatically he sighed and rubbed his face vigorously. "The confusion, the crying fits, all of it?"

"Yeah." Gently she touched his arm and lead Juice down toward Amelia's room. "She's still working through Keith too, and what happened in high school still lingers." Tara stopped herself from saying more, Juice probably didn't know. "I still need to talk to her when she wakes up. I'm hoping she'll have some details or something to help clear this thing up."

"Oh Meely," peeking in he could see her sleeping soundly. "Who would do something like that?"

"I don't know," Tara mused. "I don't even know if it was actually intentional, it's only a theory. I want to keep her here for a few days, get her properly medicated and see if we can't figure out how this happened."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I just want her happy and safe." Adjusting his pants, he smoothed his fitted black T before stepping into the hospital room. "Oh, Tar," he said softly before letting the door close. "Give me a heads up if anyone comes." With his wide, puppy dog eyes he looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm not even going to ask," she said shaking her head. "If I can, I will."

Shutting the door quietly she watched as Juice took a seat in the visitor's beside the bed. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair looked knotted in a messy ponytail. As much as he wanted to talk to her, Juice was happy to see her resting, she hadn't slept well in a few days. Hunkering down for a suspected long wait Juice pulled out his phone and tried not to stare at her creepily. Not too long after Juice had made himself comfortable a nurse entered the room hastily, making too much noise, and woke her up. Amelia inhaled sharply but relaxed when she recognized not only her surroundings but Juice sitting beside her as well.

"Hey." She said timidly as the nurse checked her vitals. "I didn't expect to see you."

His stare must have been heavy on the nurse; she sped up her duties and asked Amelia how she was feeling before scurrying out of the room. "Meels, I'm sorry I wasn't around earlier. I didn't know you were here, if I knew I would have answered."

Her nose scrunched up in confusion, Jax hadn't been that descriptive when he talked to her about him. "You purposely ignored the calls?"

Opening his mouth he was wordless, he swat staring at her before sinking lower in the chair. "Yeah, kind of, I guess. I didn't know how to help you, I just couldn't, and kind of I needed a break." Juice stuttered and faltered as he spoken, nervous and guilty. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"What?"

"You think this is the first time someone's cut ties?" Amelia felt awful but she laughed anyway. "You know, people wonder why I married Keith. Before he went all psycho he always had my back, never made jokes or called me crazy, he wasn't always bad."

"Don't say that shit, he was an asshole who manipulated and abused you. You can't compare us."

He was angry and she could see that overshadowing how horrible he felt about hurting her. "Hey, I'm not. You're nothing like him, you're an amazing guy I wasn't trying to insinuate anything. I regret him and I would never do it again if given the chance but that was why I did it. It's fine, I get it. You don't think I'm tired of this shit myself? Jesus, if I could take a break I would." Amelia wanted to tell him that he was her break but her pride kept her from admitting it.

"I was an idiot."

"Yeah well, that I can't deny. We all have our moments though." Her façade was crumbling and even though they both could see through the mask, she tried her hardest. "Jax'll probably be mad to see you here. He did the whole nostril thing when we talked."

Juice nodded knowingly and swallowed hard, that was Jax's angry face. "I want to stay."

"You should go."

"Meels, please, I don't want to go."

"Juice," she said purposely. "I really like you but we said we'd be friends. This doesn't feel friendly, it feels heavy and intense."

"Tig told me to stay." He was suddenly more reserved, sitting back and away from her. "He didn't want you to be alone."

"I am grown woman," she snapped. "I don't need daddy or the club. Just go, let me deal with this."

"Amelia, please."

"Go!" Juice jumped, her raised voice startled him. "Just go." He nodded and dragged his feet toward the hall. Pushing it closed as he rested his weight on the door, Juice pressed the palms of his hands to his ears with a frustrated groan. What was he supposed to do? Flipping his phone open he sent Tig a text before sulking his way out and back to his bike.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The time is coming for some clarity. Everything will be working its way out! Thanks for reading and feedback! It's always much appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all! So much love to you guys for reading! Please let me know what you all think, feedback is greatly appreciated! xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>The night provided much needed rest for everyone, some got more than others did but any amount was appreciated. Opie ended up spending the night at the clubhouse, he knew Mae hated it but not only did he want to annoy her but they needed some space. The next morning he bumbled in the house, Mae was at the table with coffee and the paper. She didn't look up. Her mind had been swirling since David called her before bed, she was in a panic but remained reserved on the outside.<p>

"Morning," he grumbled. She simply nodded, eyes locked on whatever article she was pretending to read. He stood over her for a moment before she looked up, unable to ignore him any longer.

"Do I have to ask?" She closed the paper and looked him in the eye. Mae didn't know if he realized why she hated him staying there. No wife would like it but for her it was a constant Lyla reminder. Kicking his chair out from the table Opie sat across from her and shook his head.

"I was alone, except for a bottle of tequila."

"I just needed to hear you say it. I didn't think you'd do that again." Mae was visible softening, her body relaxed and her eyes warmed at she looked at him. It was usually so hard to stay mad at Opie, especially when he was doing something for her, standing up for her. He had been raised in such a strange way that made violence his norm, she tended to forget that. Opie may have gone about it all wrong but all she could see in his eyes why he did it; it all came from a loving place. "I'm sorry I flipped out, I've got so much on my mind I just snapped." Reaching across the table, she took his hand. "I think about losing you every day. I don't know what I would do without you. Harry, Kenny and Ellie need their dad and I need you too. I see those inmates, how miserable they are and I know it would be worse for you. You need to be more careful and get your temper in check. That guy didn't deserve what I'm sure you gave him. That anger will destroy you and us."

As he ran the rough pad of his thumb over her knuckles, he hung his head. It had to be her training, her intuitive and empathetic way and the precise wording of things that made her feelings so clear and made him feel like utter garbage. "There's been enough shit ruined already."

"Exactly." Mae wanted to tell him about Hale but she was terrified of shattering their calm, open moment. "I spoke to David last night," instantly he looked furious. "He called me about Stahl." She jumped right to it before the courage disappeared; she knew it had to come out. "I wanted to take care of her, I didn't want to give you another thing to stress over, Ope. She approached me at work, I went to my boss and Dave. She said wasn't here for you so I was kind of biding my time until I could figure out how to fix it. I didn't know she got a warrant, I should have come to you first, Ope, I'm sorry."

"You knew? She talked to you?" Mae's lie seemed, for the moment, insignificant compared to the fact that Stahl had approached her. "What did she say?"

"Well," Mae stuttered nervously, she hated when he was cross with her. "The first time I found her in my office, said it was a mistake then she just fucked with me. I didn't realize it then that she was playing, made comments about the picture on my desk of the four of us, shit about my coloring." He already knew what that meant; Stahl had been using that to get at both of them. Opie was fuming, his top lip twitched as she continued. "The second time I saw her ID, I knew exactly who she was. I called her a bitch and went right to my boss. He said the guys she was talking to in Stockton had no club ties. I just wanted to help you but I made it worse."

"Next time," he said slowly with a menacing look about him, "You tell me."

"I was wrong, I know that but I got good intel from Dave last night. You need to find that guy you beat, Stahl is looking for him and I don't think it'll take her long." Mae wanted to make it up to Opie but she feared it would take more than that.

Mae was used to Opie expressing himself with all manner of animalistic grunts and noises but the growl that left him vibrated in his chest and she swore she could feel it through the table. "Fucking bitch." Her coffee spilled as he slammed his fist down on the table. "I'm going to kill her."

"She's a federal agent, Ope." When she spoke her chin quivered. "You have to," Mae paused, "Be careful." It felt like she was selling her soul to support her man but somewhere dark inside her Mae knew Stahl had to die and maybe she even wanted her to die.

"I got church soon, I need to know exactly what Hale told you." She opened her mouth to speak but Opie cut her off. "Before we get into this, Mae you never lie to me again." As her breath caught in her throat she coughed and nodded, he'd never used that tone before. Stahl brought out the worst in all of them.

"I'm sorry, Ope, I am." She almost pleaded for forgiveness but he was livid and just motioned for her to continue. "He just said she's got people scouring SanWa, on the war path and desperate." The wheels were turning, she could how hard he was thinking, Mae just wished she knew if it was about Stahl or her. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't know." He stood up and headed for the stairs. "I asked you to stay away from him, you told me you would. Even after I mentioned Stahl you still didn't say shit. I don't want to have to watch my back in my own home."

Mae was offended by that comment and her expression told him so. "You know it's not like that, Harry. I've done more than enough to prove I support you. We all screw up but getting hammered and spending time away from me will only make it worse. You can decide what you want to do but we're going to have some real problems if you don't come home. Running away will not make it better."

As he climbed the stairs to shower and change Mae felt her eyes fill. She really didn't think he'd react so terribly or maybe she just hoped he wouldn't. Scribbling him a note she left for work, bile burned the back of her mouth as she made her way out to the car.

* * *

><p>Opie was happy to be at the clubhouse, he didn't feel so focused on Mae and even worse, Stahl and Hale. In his usual spot at the picnic table with coffee and some smokes he watched as the guys all filed in one at a time over a short period. No one seemed particularly excited, they all had their own personal issues that slowed their steps and dampened their moods. When Jax rolled in he joined Opie without more than a nod to the others.<p>

"Prospect," he barked. "Grab me a coffee." Snagging one of Opie's cigarettes Jax lit up. "How you living, bro?" His answer was a silent eye roll and low grunt, never a good sign. "Trouble in paradise?" Jax joked not realizing how inappropriate it was. "Saw you slept here last night."

"Probably again tonight," he spoke through gritted teeth. "She went nuts about the dealer, just walked away and I was gonna take blame, till I found out she's been talking to Hale behind my back." Jax's crystalline eyes went dark for his friend. "Not like that, about Stahl."

"I gonna need more than that." He said, befuddled by Opie's usual vagueness.

"Stahl's been talking to Mae at Stockton." He laughed at the insanity; not only was Mae working at a damn prison but she was conspiring with Hale on how to rid them of Stahl. Life was so much easier before she ever entered their lives. "Mind games and shit but Mae didn't know who she was, when she found out she went to Hale thinking she could do something."

"Fuck," Jax ran his hand over his face. "Why do they insist on trying to help?"

"They're fucking stubborn." He hissed bitterly and nodded toward the lineup as Clay took his usual spot. "This shit stays between us, brother. I want as little said about her in church as possible. I don't need their bullshit."

"No doubt, I got you, Ope."

They nodded solemnly before taking to their feet and following the rest of the guys into the clubhouse. The few patches who didn't already have coffee stopped at the bar for a mug before taking their spots at the table. Last one in was Tig, he shut the door and locked it behind him. Clay swore he Tig looked exhausted and like he was itching to get out of church already. The club all looked at Clay expectantly but he turned his eyes to Jax.

"I'm not the one who called this meeting, take it VP." Turning his cigar between his fingers Clay leaned back in his chair and swiveled form side to side.

"We're here about Stahl, but before I go, Ope's got some info from Captain America himself."

While Opie preferred Jax had kept Hale out of the conversation he knew they'd ask how Mae had heard. "According to Hale, Stahl is combing the area for that dealer I tuned up. No prints on the crowbar and no injuries mean she don't have a case unless she finds him and she's working every snitch and lowlife she can. We need to find this guy first."

"Darby," Sack ventured from the bench in the back of the room. "Remember, he said he talked to Darby."

"Well I think we know the first stop on our little mystery tour." Rarely did Bobby waste his breath on something so obvious but it eased the room a bit. He gave an approving nod toward Half-Sack as he spoke.

"Me and Jax'll go, I want to talk to him myself." No one had a problem with that, Clay most importantly. He shrugged and looked to Jax again wanting him to start and finish as soon as possible.

"All right," he pressed his palms down on the table. "We all know what happened yesterday, that bitch may have come up empty handed, for the most part," all eyes darted to Opie for a quick second. "But we also know she won't stop until she gets us locked up or dead. We need to end her little crusade before she does anything else. She killed Donna, she'll pay for that and we'll get our protection from her and the ATF."

The men all grinned, usually there was a somber mood when it came to planning murders but this one filled them all with excitement. "Aye," Chibs tapped his fingers on the table. "Let's get the bitch."

"We're gonna kill her, right?" Juice asked with more innocence than the others had ever possessed. "We gotta."

Piney groaned and covered his face. "You've got to be kidding me. OF COURSE we're going to kill her." He was less amused than the others were, but the meeting carried on.

They tossed ideas out, all seemed workable but they knew they needed to get her at her own game. She'd never just walk into a situation where they could easily take her out with no witnesses. "What about Mae?" Tig asked rather timidly, he knew it was touchy but she could help.

"What about Amelia?" Opie snapped back. "No family, we do this ourselves; the women are getting too involved anyway."

"Dirt." Happy grunted. "We get shit on her, she'll bend."

"I can dig," Juice offered quickly. The sting of Piney's comments stuck, he was desperate to prove himself. "I'll find something."

"Do it," Clay jabbed his index finger straight in Juice's direction. "We could bait her too."

Chibs grinned, "Aye. She wants the Irish, that's how she found out about the damn barrels. I can offer to give her a few pointless tips."

"That might wortk," Bobby tugged at his beard. "If someone were to flip it would have to be kept from the club and her cohorts. She'd keep it down low till the last minute, too much federal action would call attention."

"Let me do it," Opie jumped at the chance.

"It's too obvious." Piney interjected. "She won't trust you."

"No, she's been trying to get me to make a deal."

"No Ope," Jax shook his head. "She'll want someone watching her back if it's you. Let's see who she presses next, read up on whatever Juicy can get and go from there."

"Hale'll keep Mae updated?" Clay asked having no idea of the discord between the Winstons. "We need that connection, Ope, it'll keep us one step ahead."

Although every set of eyes were on him only Jax had the intensity that Opie could feel. Mae had been right about going to Hale before but that wasn't his issue, it was the lie, he nodded at Clay. "Yeah, but you all have to know she's only talking to him for the club. I don't want any shit," he stopped there knowing they all knew what he meant.

"You have our word." Clay said confidently as he brought the gavel down.

As soon as they were out of the building Jax checked his phone, it was just in time really. Tara had messaged him; she needed him and Juice at the hospital and Tig as far as possible. He glanced at Opie, already putting on his helmet to head to Darby's and he felt himself growing more and more conflicted by the toll the club was taking on him and even Tara. She was entangled more and more every day and Jax hated that, especially knowing she only did it for him.

"Ope!" He jogged over with a sorrowful look. "I need to make a stop and I need you to keep old Tigger occupied. Take him to Darby's and by the time you get back here, I'll be waiting. We can follow whatever leads he gives you together."

"Jax, I don't want anyone with me on this but you."

"I know bro, I get that, but I need to do this and I need him under thumb. I don't trust these assholes to keep him busy. Please, I need this."

Pissed but unfalteringly loyal, Opie nodded and mounted his bike. "Yeah, send him over. Everything alright?" Rolling his eyes, Jax shook his head and after giving Opie a rough hug headed back to TM to send Tig on the errand. He was just as unhappy as Opie but he knew the look Clay was giving him so he went. Clay would much rather Tig with Opie than off at the hospital and there was a small part of Tig that hated seeing his daughter in such a state, that was part of why he'd taken Clay's advice all those years ago and sent her off to begin with.

Watching Opie and Tig pull away Jax grabbed Juice and called Tara as they made their way to their bikes. "Yeah babe, I'm on my way."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! xoxo **

* * *

><p>"Shit," Amelia hadn't heard any of the test results until that morning. She was shocked and terrified by what Tara was telling her. Thankfully, Mae had come around to visit with fresh coffee and pastries and provide some emotional support. She'd only chosen to visit right then knowing the guys were all at church, she wouldn't have to see any of them.<p>

"And it wasn't the pharmacy?" Mae asked as Amelia dropped her head back on the pillow in frustration.

Tara shook her head. "They are adamant it's not on their end and judging by when the prescription was last filled Meels would have experienced symptoms a while ago."

"Did you tell anyone?" Amelia asked quickly.

"Not yet. Well, I did let them know of my suspicions but not about talking to the pharmacy or the final test results."

"Adderall," Amelia said sadly. "That's an ADHD medication, right?"

"Yeah but it's popular on the streets too, everywhere really, so that doesn't help narrow it down."

"At least I'm not crazy." Amelia smiled a little while Tara and Mae laughed at her excitement. "All that stuff with Clay, the times and getting mixed up with my dad and Juice going on runs; it was because my brain was racing from the damn speed."

Tara picked that up right away; she wouldn't put anything passed Clay Morrow especially knowing how he felt about Amelia from day one. Her and Mae made eye contact for a second but didn't say anything, adding that kind of stress and fear on Amelia now wouldn't help. "I'm sure you're relieved. Do you think your dad will be by after church?"

"Probably," rolling the end of the sheet Amelia looked at Tara shyly. "Have either of you heard from Juice, seen him at all?"

The girls shook their heads and Mae pointed out to the hallway. "No, but you have a little buddy outside, new prospect. What happened what that anyway?" Listening closely as Amelia explained the situation the girls both understood completely although they each had their own biases.

"Well, not that you asked for it but my advice is to cut him some slack. You know the world of mental health isn't easy and I think he did well, all things considered." It was more positive than expected from her, but Tara believed what she was saying and completely felt for Juice. It was a struggle for her to immerse herself in club life, Tara was sure Juice felt similarly about him and Amelia's situation. "He's a good guy, that's all I mean."

"Yeah, he is." Amelia nodded, her lips puckered to the side of her face. "Hey, maybe keep that," she pointed to the test results in her hand, "Away from my dad? Let me tell him, he's going to freak out." Tara nodded and excused herself. Once she was in the hall Tara text Jax to swing around with Juice while keeping Tig at bay.

"I agree," Mae said quickly. "Juice is a sweetheart but I do think it's shitty he didn't say anything. I know it's different but this craziness we live only works when they're honest, club related or not. He should have told you.

Amelia shrugged. "I like him. I understand why he did it, I do but it hurt. I can't deal with that, if he gets tired of it again and I only get more attached, it'll crush me."

"You need stability," Mae said. "That's not stable, as a friend or something more."

Mae was less understanding of Juice's actions than Tara, they were on opposite ends of the spectrum. She was always in 100 percent from the start with Opie, fully supportive, and she felt that was the way it should be. The only break she'd give Juice was that he was certainly a different type of individual, sweeter than the rest, more old fashioned. It hadn't occurred to her that Amelia and Juice were younger, much less sure of themselves and what they were looking for. Mae and Opie knew from the beginning what they wanted from each other and their relationship, it was much more of a journey for most couples.

"I don't think you're in the place to jump into a relationship, step back and take some time."

"I don't know," Amelia mused. "It was like, when we were together or whatever, things were chill. I wasn't constantly thinking about him, I was calm, just having him in my life made things simpler."

"You can't base your mental health on someone else." Mae smiled warmly at Amelia. "I'm a recovering addict, I'm sure someone told you by now, and I was clean when I met Ope, I was okay but he just makes it better. That's what has to happen, you need to be secure and stable yourself before you can bring someone into your life. Juice should enhance your life not compete it."

It was clear Amelia was thinking on those words but Mae felt bad for the negative tone. Truth was their relationship was less than healthy; they'd moved too fast and we're even dependent on each other in a few ways. She couldn't judge anyone else's relationship. "But, you do what you want. You want to hang out with him and forgive him for that crap he pulled, then do it. Trust yourself to know when you're ready."

"Really?" Amelia felt like a fool to want to forgive him. She almost didn't know how to function in a normal relationship. "You think so?"

"Yeah." Mae could see Amelia's eyes brighten with excitement; it looked like all she needed was someone to say it was okay. "Slow, and make sure he knows this is you, crazy shit and all, if he can't hang then he's not worth your time."

"Thanks Mae," Amelia was giddy. "You're right."

"But make sure he makes it up to you," Mae winked. "Make him work for it, Amelia."

"I have a feeling he feels bad enough! I can tell you don't think it's the best idea but I appreciate the vote of confidence anyway."

Mae shrugged; she really didn't feel comfortable saying anything else negative. She wasn't even sure if she was just momentarily jaded after her morning with Opie or really felt that strongly about the situation. "No problem, us girls gotta stick together."

* * *

><p>"Thought I <em>wasn't allowed<em> to see her?" Juice asked, balancing his helmet on the throttle. "What's this shit about?"

"Damned if I know. Tara told me to bring you, maybe you're lucky and she gave you a reprieve." Jax slid his sunglasses off his face with a mischievous grin. "Then again, Meels is a bitch, so have fun with that." They shared a laugh, their feet dragging up the cement as they strolled through the lot.

Juice followed Jax to Tara's office, he never really remembered where it was, he'd only been there once maybe twice. A weight lifted from her at the sight of Jax, she beamed and welcomed them both in her office. "Oh," Tara acted as if she suddenly remembered, "Juice do you want to see Amelia? She was asking about you." She wasn't sure if Jax wanted to share this particular news so she knew that was a sure way to get rid of him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that." He had barely stepped foot into the office before backtracking and hurrying down the hall to Amelia's room.

"Slick moves, Doc." Jax was hardly smiling. Making himself comfortable on the small sofa in Tara's office he looked at her with dark, narrowed eyes. "So, what's the word?"

Perching on the edge of her desk Tara crossed her arms over her chest. "I think someone… purposely drugged Meels." She hated to say it, if on the off chance she was wrong she would be starting a very dangerous hunt for a ghost. "The pharmacy is sure it's not them and honestly, Jax, she would have started going downhill earlier if it was the entire prescription."

"Jesus Christ," he groaned and hunched over hanging his head in his hands. All or nothing, it seemed. Either they were living peacefully or drowning in shit, Jax was more than growing tired of it. "That wouldn't be an easy switch," he mused. "Someone close."

"I know," Tara wanted to see where he went with it before voicing her opinions. "We pinpointed the actual drug, it was Adderall. She might not have been so bad if it wasn't speed she'd been taking."

He nodded, understanding the severity of what had been done. "Wasn't Tig or Juice, I know that much."

"She doesn't really spend any time with anyone else."

"Gemma," Jax's head shot up. "Her and Clay, I wouldn't put it past them."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Tara was suddenly excitable, maybe she wasn't wrong or letting her prejudices cloud her judgment.

"What's she say?"

"Nothing really," Tara took a few short strides across the office to sit beside him. "She has no idea who, but she had a few interesting things to say about Clay."

"He never wanted her here." Jax huffed. "He's the one that put the idea of sending her away in Tig's head the first time. Juice said Tig suggested she go back to that hospital again last week."

"I think he's gaslighting her, Jax. He wants her crazy so she has to go away. You know how he gets when the women get too involved, he loses control and he starts to feel threatened."

"Losing his little guard dog Trager wouldn't sit with him." Jax sat straight up again, he began to notice an ache in his temples, his jaw had been clenched in frustration without him even realizing it. "No proof though. I gotta talk to her, maybe press Gem too."

They both stood, Tara leaned her forehead on his shoulder and sighed heavily. His fingers kneaded her tense shoulders as he pressed his lips to the top of her head for a lingering kiss. "It's sick," she murmured into his chest. "Finally, Amelia was taking care of herself, being a proper adult."

"Yeah, she'll be on her feet in no time." Jax would be sure of it.

* * *

><p>Juice didn't think before just barging in Amelia's room. That seemed to be his biggest flaw, not pausing to think before doing most anything. He stopped mid-step when he saw Amelia and Mae giggling over something ridiculously goofy, probably about Opie considering he was the biggest thing they had in common. Mae thoroughly enjoyed hearing about him as a teen, it helped remind her of his good side during her currently rough situation with him.<p>

"Oh shit, sorry girls." He turned, his boot leaving a scuff on the tile, but Mae quickly stopped him.

"No, come in. I have to get to work anyway, I'm already late." Mae felt lighter after a good laugh with Amelia. She smiled brightly at Juice and even gave him a little peck on the cheek before heading out.

"I don't think I've ever seen her in such a good mood." Juice said as the door shut. "Nice to see you smiling again, maybe you two should hang out more often."

Amelia nodded, she was already thinking the same thing. "Sit, Juicy." While he would have preferred she call him JC asking him to stay was still a step in the right direction. "Doughnut?" She pointed to the box on the table.

"Hell yeah!" He grabbed one and took a huge, messy bite . "I'm so hungry, thanks."

Amelia sucked her lips in to keep from laughing at him. "You are just, so charming aren't you?"

"I try," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "How are you?"

"Ready to go home, I feel sane again." She looked sane, that was for sure. Proper rest and nutrition weren't all she needed but it certainly helped. "Look, about yesterday, I meant what I said, but I think I was hurt and angry. I'm sorry if I was harsh or hurtful, I didn't mean to be."

"I uhh," he stuttered, dusting the crumbs from his shirt, Juice wasn't expecting her to say that, at least not right then. "Pretty much deserved it. You told me something was wrong but I didn't follow through, so I sucked at having your back not to mention the phone thing." The flush in his cheeks grew deeper with each word he spoke. With heartfelt sincerity Juice apologized again. "I'm sorry, Meely."

Shaking her head Amelia timidly caressed the reaper inked into his arm. "Thank you, it's all right, I understand."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Amelia's hand still on Juice's arm, before he built up some courage. He took her hand from him and held it in his own, she tried to keep her wrist down but he turned it up anyway. Juice touched the scar gingerly as if it might hurt her after all the time that had passed. He looked like he was about it say something but changed his mind in a split second.

"Do you still want that second date, Duchess? I get it, if you want to be friends, I mean."

"Duchess is so cheesy," she chuckled at the silly nickname. Chewing on her lip Amelia didn't need to think it over but she didn't want him to know that. "I think that could be nice. Just please be sure, friend or more, that you can do this. I don't need to be -"

"I'm sure," he interrupted her with an apologetic look. "I like us, this, whatever it is."

Amelia deflated as Jax knocked on the door. With a heavy sigh, she called for him to enter and forced a smile. "Hey."

"Hey darlin', how are you?"

"Good." She smiled, her fingers laced with Juice's. "Think you could talk your old lady into sending me home?"

Scooting her feet over Jax parked himself right on the edge of her bed and nodded, he could take care of that for her. In a gentle manner, as Tara advised, he asked her about the slow decline and Amelia told him in painful detail. It seemed she had more to say about Clay than ever but she didn't show signs of suspicion. All her confusion, the place and time mix-ups revolved round Clay and the ones that didn't weren't all that hard to connect him to. Jax kept eye contact with her but could see Juice's expression darken as she spoke, it was simply from feeling for her or Juice thought the same things he and Tara did.

"Well, you're all fixed up now right?" Jax popped up and winked at her. "I'm going to send her in see if we can't get you discharged. Juice, can I get a second out in the hall?" Too excited by the prospect of going home Amelia didn't find it odd to have those two talk, probably club business she figured.

"What's up man?" Juice was already nibbling on his cuticle.

"What do you think about what she said?"

"Shady shit, we gotta find who did it."

"I think you already have an idea who did it, brother." Juice nodded. "I need proof before we take it to the table but I don't want him to know. Clay finds out we suspect him and she's in danger, think we both know how ruthless he is."

Burying his head in his hands Juice nodded. Clay was their president, he hated thinking this could be true. "Yeah, I can stay with her. I want to."

"You sure?" Jax eyed him cautiously. "Be upfront about this, man."

"I want to, it's all good. I got this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I see the numbers but I would love to hear from you all! xoxo Wabi, you rock girl! **


	19. Chapter 19

As Jax left Saint Thomas Tara was pulling together discharge papers for Amelia. Juice had gone to grab her rental and his laptop so he could dig into Stahl from her apartment. Jax had given him pretty easy instructions, find anything and everything on Stahl while keeping in an eye on Amelia. Arriving back at the lot before Tig and Opie he took the opportunity to chat up Gemma.

"Chucky, go take a walk." Jax said coolly as he walked up the small step into the office. Always doing as he was told Chucky was gone with a polite and nervous nod. "Hey Ma."

Gemma leaned back in the desk chair, the old rusted parts squealed with every movement. "Hey baby, what's going on?"

He shook his head, his eyes cloudy as he looked at her through falling blond bangs. He didn't want to play it up too much but Jax had to make her think he was worried. "It's Meels, someone purposely drugged her, the pharmacy is clear. Whatever they gave her, it screwed her up bad," this was where feigned concern came in.

"Do you know who?" She asked, her stony face looking past Jax rather than at him.

He sighed deeply, "No."

"Jackson," she suddenly sat up. "You should just put this to bed. She'll be okay, right?" Pursing his lips he shrugged, Gemma closed her eyes and shook her head. "Maybe focus on her for now, you'll find the guy eventually." She picked at her nails for a moment before a frightening thought hit her. "Does Tig know?"

"No, Meels wants to tell him herself. I don't think that's smart though, he's going to lose his shit."

Gemma agreed, he would and he wouldn't stop until the culprit was found. Even though she suspected him Gemma wasn't going to just throw Clay to the dogs, she'd handle it in her own way just like always. "I think," she didn't know what she thought. "You should let her settle, heal or whatever, and keep things calm. Any drama surrounding her will only make it worse, keep everything quiet until you're sure." It all sounded good, it was logical and smart but it didn't help Jax with his suspicions.

"And if it's someone close?" He asked, sitting back with his hands behind his head. "It had to be, Ma. Who else would switch her meds like that?"

"That's why I'm telling you to leave it, Jackson. Whoever it is, it'll come out, and right now with this Stahl circling we don't need you pushing that kind of rift." More logic, Jax just nodded. He didn't want to get in any deeper with her, there was too much she didn't know and it would get messy rather quickly. "Is she still in the hospital?"

"No, she's at her place with Juice resting. Don't bother her Mom, I know how you love to pick her apart." On the other hand, maybe Gem loved to drug Amelia, Jax couldn't be sure but he wanted eyes on her and Clay at all times. If they would do this to Tig's own blood Jax wasn't sure he could trust them with the Stahl and Galindo trouble brewing.

* * *

><p>"I can make coffee?" Amelia suggested as they got back to her apartment. "Are you still hungry?"<p>

Juice shook his head and standing close in front of her took her hands in his. "I'm good, just relax. I got some work to do but I'm not leaving, okay?"

"Work from home kind of day?" She asked, shuffling her feet a little closer.

"Yeah, exactly." Releasing one of her hands Juice ran his thumb from her temple down to her jaw. "Thank you for a second chance," he kissed her knuckles. "Why don't you go shower or nap while I jump on this shit for Jax?"

Amelia nodded and stepped away to let him work in peace, she didn't need a nap but a shower sounded heavenly. It wouldn't take Juice very long to find an address for Kelly Anderson, it was Stahl that would be more difficult.

* * *

><p>Mae sat at her desk in the dimly lit office scrawling her progress notes for each inmate, her eyes casually floating over the photo of her and Opie on her desk every so often. She hated the limbo, the fighting; it made her physically ill when they were living in such tense situations. There was a knock on her door and she called for the visitor to enter. She knew it probably wasn't good.<p>

"Hey, can I get a minute?" It was her supervisor, speaking with a worried tone. Mae nodded and he took the seat on the opposite side of her desk. "Stahl that ATF agent, she's wants to sit you down."

"Now?" Mae asked, panicking.

"In about twenty minutes."

"She can't do this," Mae said quickly. "I'm not a criminal, I haven't done anything and I'm not under any type investigation."

"I don't think it's about that Maelynn. I think she's going to press you about your husband, an official conversation pertaining to whatever she's investigating."

"Jesus Christ, what can I do?"

"Nothing." He said sternly. "You have to talk to her. Appointment is set for noon in my office." It was cruel to keep pushing Opie and his family but Donna's death gave Stahl interesting advantage to play with. If she had a better, easier in she'd have taken it but Mae worked better. It was no surprise to anyone to hear Mae was viewed as one of the weaker links in the armor of SAMCRO old ladies.

"Yeah thanks," she mumbled. "I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>"We're glad to have you back, man." Tig ventured as they parked at the end of Darby's cul-de-sac. It really hadn't been that long since Opie started earning with the club again, a matter of weeks, it just felt much longer.<p>

"Yeah well when it's in your blood," he shrugged. The last person Opie wanted to wax sentimental with was Tig Trager. "This coke vote, Clay still trying for it?"

Tig nodded. "I think he wants to just get it over with." It was a bad time but when Clay wanted something, he pushed until he got it.

Opie was taking lead on this, it wasn't said explicitly but it was known. He and Darby had a history and an understanding. "Don't blame him." He uttered as his fist pounded on the door rudely. "It's way too early for this piece of shit to be out, ain't even lunch." They'd barely waited a minute but patience wasn't one of Opie's virtues. As they each took a side of the house Darby grumbled to the door.

"What the hell do the SAMCRO boys want?" He'd only seen the bikes but when Opie came back around Darby put his hands up. "Haven't seen her, haven't sold to her, told my guys the same."

"Your guys, that's what I want to talk about asshole." Opie said with surprising restraint as he and Tig pushed their way into the house. They both turned their noses up at the smell of sour milk and overall filth. "Jesus, you need a fucking cleaning lady."

"Oh yeah? You guys work with Alvarez now why don't you hook me up with his mama?"

"I get it, Mexican cleaning lady," Tig feigned amusement. "Not very clever, _Ernie_."

"I ran into a dealer," Opie started quickly. "A young guy with a smart mouth. He said you told him Charming was off limits, you specifically mentioned Mae and me. Who was he?"

While scratching his stomach Darby shrugged and cleared his throat. "I mention you and Mae to everyone because I don't need this shit," he gestured around them, "At my house."

"Well we're here, so why don't you narrow it down?" Tig snapped, his boot kicking the end table over and sending stacks of old newspapers tumbling to the ground.

"He's not my guy, a loner type figured he could swoop in under the radar if he was alone. I don't know his real name, guys call him Lotto though, real scummy piece of shit. Meth, H, he sells everything and anything he can get his hands on."

"I need to find him," Opie's deep eyes stared menacingly at Darby. "Sounds like a rat."

With a loud chuckle, Darby nodded. "Oh that boy'll flip in a heartbeat, he's got no spine. Why what'd you do?"

At those words, Opie turned and hollered as he threw a wild punch at the wall. He'd never admit it but he was scared to go to prison again, especially alone. They all were, for different reasons, if they weren't they wouldn't fight so hard to beat the system and stay out. It was much less the physical danger and more the mental isolation; it tore at someone like him.

"You don't help us find him," Tig grinned wickedly, "And Ope'll show you what he did."

"Look, I keep my nose clean, I'm not cookin' or sellin' in Charming I don't need this shit. I had my share of you all with that Zobelle mess. I'm steering clear of SAMCRO."

"Not clear enough if we're standing here." Opie was growing tired of the tough guy act, Darby didn't usually put up this much of a fight. "What's your problem? You want something for a name?"

Darby smirked, he had any number of comments he could use to get at either one of them but he wasn't sure how much of a beating he could handle at the early hour. "You willing to bend on your ban?"

"No." They both snapped, Opie shoved Darby back roughly. "Who. Is. He?"

"I don't know!" Being put in such a position truly annoyed Darby, and that was an understatement. "This is some bullshit." He huffed, tired of the powerlessness.

"Yeah," Tig tipped over a flickering old lamp, giggling as it cracked apart on the floor.

"I can get his real name, probably." Darby succumbed rather quickly, he'd rather a broken lamp than a broken neck. "I know his sister Kelly lives somewhere around Sacramento, but don't rattle her unless you have to, she's got nothing to do with this."

"What do we look like?" Tig sneered.

"Guys that blackmail women, get them, I don't know, tied in with Weston while muling shit?" Opie asked as he leaned close in Darby's face. "Get his name, we can go from there."

"You would know about muling now wouldn't you?" Darby grumbled under his breath as he flipped open his phone. Tig moved to sucker punch him but Opie gripped his shoulder and yanked him back with a stern look.

"You think he'll give us a real name?" Tig asked, his steely blue eyes watching as Darby spoke in hushed tones on the phone.

Opie nodded and readjusted his beanie. "I do, he's an idiot and a dick but he's always been straight with me. Besides, he's got no loyalty to this guy."

"Jarod." Darby shouted from the kitchen, he entered the living room again with a large pint glass of milk. "He's been hiding since you gave him that beat down but I don't know where, that's all I got."

"One name? That's it?" Opie didn't believe it, not for a second. "Better go make some more calls, asshole. Unless you want a tail till you find out."

"I can get the prospect down here." Tig elbowed Opie and pulled his phone from his cut.

"His sister, her last name is Anderson. You could you know, try that."

Tig and Opie looked at each other and nodded, it was enough to get Juice to work on. "This conversation stays between us, got it?" Darby nodded at Opie but rolled his eyes as if that asserted some type of confidence rather than make him look like a petulant child. "I suggest you dig into this Jarod, see if you can't find us something else."

* * *

><p>When Tig and Opie made it back to the lot Jax was mulling over a cigarette and coffee, one he'd added a large dash of whisky to, he was going to need it. He was practically overjoyed to see his best friend, bouncing over to him and Tig he looked at them both expectantly. They were less than enthusiastic as the story was relayed but Juice already had the information and was working diligently on it for them.<p>

"There's gotta be somewhere we can look; I can't sit the fuck around here." Jax was full of energy, anxious and angry, and needed to work it off. "Juice get anything yet?"

"How's hunting?" Clay asked as he approached Tig, Jax and Opie.

When Clay placed a grating hand on Jax's shoulder he tensed and grimaced, Opie made a note of that immediately. "Goes by Lotto, Darby said his real name is Jarod but had no last name, that's really it."

"Lotto?" He felt his heart quicken just saying it aloud. "Any affiliations?" Spending his entire life lying had earned Clay a poker face to rival most anyone's and if there was one situation in his life that he needed it, it was right then and there. This was the same guy that had sold Clay the supposed placebos, at the time Clay had no idea it was speed. Not only did he want to save himself, he wanted to teach the punk a lesson about quality control.

"None, like he said when I found him, just a lone dealer." Opie dusted off his cut and began absently spinning his rings around as they stood. "We got Juice looking into the guy's sister for something on this asshole."

"Yeah," Clay was obviously distracted. "That sounds like your next move. Good luck boys," he grinned, wide and unsettling, before walking off toward the TM office.

"You're good, Tig." Jax said as he and Opie began walking back. "Let's go bag us a fucking dealer, Ope." The words were a harsh whisper as Tig left the two men alone in the center of the lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviewsfavorites/follows! You guys rock. xoxo It is so very appreciated. **


	20. Chapter 20

Clay stewed alone in chapel, his cigar sat untouched as he held his head in his hands. With Juice working on the dealer, they would undoubtedly find him, and that couldn't happen. There was no question the man had to die it was a matter of getting to him before anyone else did. Using a burner Clay called the number Lotto had given him but there was no answer. Either unaware of his volume or simply not caring Clay shouted a deep growl of a noise as he pushed way from the table. "Goddamn it!"

Before his actions were simply to keep everyone close and attentive to the needs of the club, now it was self-preservation. Contracting out proved problematic at times but there was no Son, Redwood or not, who would involve themselves in this or that Clay could trust enough, only Tig, but that was not going to happen. Flicking the blinds open his hooded eyes scanned the lot and he checked the main room of the bar before, without a word to anyone, leaving chapel. He zipped right out of the lot on his search for Jarod the dealer, he was already behind but it was necessary he found this guy before Jax and Opie did. Clay had a list of spots to stop before visiting Juice for an update; he knew Darby wasn't knowledgeable as Opie had already been there so he skipped right over that conversation.

* * *

><p>Nestled under a tree Opie and Jax watched the large apartment complex Juice had given them as the sister's last known address. They had no intention of hurting her but seeing as though this guy had nowhere else to go, it seemed like a smart spot to stake out. Jax got Opie up to speed on Amelia and he agreed wholeheartedly, it sounded like Clay was behind it all. Jax's mind was already swirling with ideas as to how they could handle this. Tig ever finding out seemed too dangerous on a personal level as well as business wise.<p>

"Where's your old man?" Jax asked, ripping blades of grass out of the ground and rolling them between his fingers. As Opie made a motion, his thumb to his lips, they both chuckled and rolled their eyes because yes, he was probably drunk. "He's been pulling away. You think it's the coke thing?"

"I know it's the coke thing, it's already shifting shit and we haven't even voted on it." That was the underlying issue putting him and Mae on edge, she said it was okay but he knew it wasn't. Opie didn't even think of that until then, sitting there with Jax.

"Six months," Jax said quickly. "It's only six months, Ope. We got it on lock too. I can talk to Juice, get him on side." Amelia had proved to push him and Jax closer, there was more than a club trust between them since sharing the Clay suspicions. Jax couldn't help but think what happened would end up working in his favor.

"That's him," Opie said with a stupid grin and quickly answered his phone. "What you got for me, Juice?" Hearing muffled voices but unable to make anything out Jax got lost in the possibilities that filled his head. Once they got clear of the real danger, SAMCRO would be changing drastically. "Jarod Anderson," Opie said as he jammed his phone back in his pants. "Last address is in Washington and he's got no cell account, so we're stuck sitting on the sister."

"Speaking of," Jax pointed off toward a leggy blonde climbing into the car Juice pegged as Kelly Anderson's. "Come on brother, time to bag us a dealer."

* * *

><p>When Amelia entered the living room, her hair wrapped in a towel she smiled listening to Juice prattle away with someone on the phone. She didn't know what he was talking about, a dealer it sounded like. It didn't matter though; she just liked seeing him there in her apartment. Waiting until he finished the call, she greeted him with a sunny smile. "Hey, how's work?"<p>

"Good," he glanced at the screen to see the check on Stahl still running. There was some time before he could really sit and read anything. "How are you feeling?"

"So much less scummy, I hate hospitals. All the antiseptic makes me feel dirty." Shifting her weight from foot to foot Amelia looked at him expectantly but he was just as clueless about their status as her, even more so. Juice didn't know if he could even touch her although she seemed much more open to physical affection than she'd ever been before. "Thank you," she whispered, tiptoeing over toward him and tossing the damp towel behind her.

"You're welcome, I guess?" He shrugged and took her hand as she reached out to him. "I don't know why you're thanking me." The gentle tug was more to have her sit beside him but Amelia, feeling bold and filled with appreciation and a sense of happiness with him landed on his lap. "What are you drunk?" Her face fell slightly and he shook his head, he needed to start thinking. "I didn't mean anything…"

"It's okay, and I am totally sober." Nuzzling her face in his neck, she breathed him in deeply. "This isn't like, teasing you is it?"

"No," he chuckled and sat back. With one arm across her lower back, his thumb hooked into her belt loop and the other awkwardly at his side, Juice smiled at the feel on Amelia so close. They were turning a corner together and it felt perfectly natural. She pressed her hand to his chest, her chipped nails scratching at his black T-shirt and as she settled, she sighed, her hot breath tickling his skin.

"I really like this, JC."

"Me too," he could feel her cheeks and lips turning into a smile against him. It was the most relaxed she'd been with him physically without alcohol. Drawing her head back Amelia beamed at him and leaned close, kissing his lips softly with a hunger that surprised both of them. Juice worked to subdue his urges, his once awkward hand cupped her cheek as he snaked his tongue between her lips. She tasted of sweet mint, toothpaste but with her own distinct flavor, he instantly recognized from their last intimate kiss. Amelia never imagined a kiss tasting of tobacco could be so delightful but she never wanted to separate.

The roar of Clay's bike didn't register with them nor did his banging on the front door below. It wasn't until he shouted up that Amelia reluctantly ended their kiss. "I think it's for you." She whispered, her lips brushing against his with every word. Sliding off his lap she sloppily put her hair in a ponytail before popping down the steps to let Clay in.

"You look great," he said with a toothy smile. "It's nice to see you're feeling better."

His kindness sent a chill through her; Amelia nodded and pointed to the steps. "Yeah, thanks," she said anxiously. "I guess you're here to see Juice."

"And you," he was excessively chipper. She grimaced as he laid it on thick, his arm around her shoulders as they went into the apartment. That chummy behavior was always what made the situation uncomfortable, with Tara as well as the other girls. Amelia remembered when Tara had told her all about Clay cornering her while trying to be sweet and fatherly, he only succeeded in making her nauseous.

Juice had already text Jax by the time Clay entered the apartment. He and Opie were still under the damn tree, bored out of their minds. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just wanted to check in see how your _assignment_ was going."

"Still getting the second half of her personnel file and I'll dig from there."

"Did we find those winning _lotto numbers_?" Clay asked with a quick glance at Amelia who had retreated to the kitchen to get away from him. She still didn't suspect him, just felt monumentally uncomfortable around him although he wasn't he only club member she wasn't fond of being around.

It was the last question Juice expected, he craned his neck to see Amelia digging through the fridge. They still had no idea this Jarod Anderson guy was involved with Clay but they didn't want her hearing anything that might upset her and a member being sent away was certainly distressing. "Nothing much, got the sister's address. Jax and Ope are on it."

"We gotta find him," Clay said hurriedly. "We gotta protect Ope."

Nothing Clay said felt right after the suspicions Juice and Jax shared but protecting a brother couldn't ever sound wrong. "I know," Juice nodded. "Guy can't seem to catch a break."

"He will this time," standing Clay and Juice shook hands. "Why don't you give me the address, I can ask around." How could he say no? Clay was President, which meant Juice had no choice. He moved a few windows around on the screen to find it and jotted it down.

He stayed, awkward and uncomfortable, chatting on his feet for a few minutes before taking his leave, Amelia instantly relaxed. Joining Juice on the couch again, she pulled a face and rolled her eyes. "What was that about?"

"Just Clay being Clay," Juice said goofily. "I'm gonna run out front for a smoke, okay?" It was the perfect excuse, she didn't allow him to smoke joints or cigarettes in the apartment and Juice needed to call Jax and Opie. They didn't answer; neither of them did when he called so Juice left a vague message and followed up with an equally veiled text.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Winston," Stahl smiled as she entered the office. It wasn't smarmy or smug like usual but almost genuine, if it were possible. "I'm glad you could join me. I'm sure you're probably worried but I'm not here to attack you, I'm here to help you."<p>

They spoke at length; Stahl started sweet and went through each and every tactic and speech she'd planned. From concerned, she went to judgmental then threatening and so on. Mae did listen and although running off with Opie and the children sounded like it could be a good idea she flat out refused any offers or deals. She couldn't go behind his back, rat out his family and run. Stahl couldn't be trusted anyway and after what had happened with Opie before Mae knew deals and witness protection were a bad idea. With every refusal, Stahl grew more and more vicious. Mae was in tears but she tried to remain confident, it was in vain.

"Look, this was a friendly chat and it's over. I don't know anything about the club." Mae crossed her arms over her chest, her wedding ring glinting in the light reminding them both of the vows she took not only as a wife but also as an old lady. "I've got nothing more to say to you."

With a dark scowl, Stahl reached into her bag and as she slapped the large full color photos down on the table, her lips turned into a gleeful grin for a moment. Mae gasped as her eyes fell on the ghastly photos of Donna's murder. It was a bold, frigid move and Stahl could see it had the desired effect. "Do you want that to you be you or maybe one of his kids? I'm over trying to be clever and even nice, I want them in jail and you don't want to end up with a head full of lead, so let's work together."

"You did that to her." Mae said as she pushed the pictures away. "Not Ope or the club or anyone, it was you." There was too much going on in her head; Mae was drowning in racing thoughts. A deal wasn't an option but Mae couldn't stop thinking about running back east, the pictures destroyed her. "Are we done now?"

Stahl scoffed and nodded, gesturing nonchalantly at the door with a look on her face that screamed of annoyance and contempt. Truly convinced she might vomit right there Mae hurried out of her supervisor's office and right out to her car. Her world was crashing around her as Stahl's carefully chosen words sunk in and stirred terrible thoughts. Had Opie really been the cause of all her pain? Would she be safer and happier without him? Suddenly Mae didn't have the answers to these questions, all because Stahl had played with her already emotional state.

Mae wasn't the only one going through a crisis; Opie and Clay were also working through their own. Being as alone and scared as Mae was and unsure of how to fix her situation made her a danger not only to everyone around her but herself as well. While Opie had a plan and support, Mae Winston and Clay Morrow were wounded animals and they could either reach out or lash out but neither knew what they were going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying this. Love you all! Thanks for reading, hope you'll review. xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello! So I had to cut this one in half, as I was writing it got really long! Thanks so much for the feedback, I love it! Keep it coming! xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>The guys tailed Kelly carefully, her trip made their days seem even more exciting than they were. Even a weekly boring church or an oil change was more appealing than this. First, she stopped at Starbucks, then the cleaners, and then they ended up having to park, stash away their cuts, and sneakily follow as she trotted around a shopping mall. As cool and civilized as Jax and Opie tried to look, they still had that aura around them, one that made people look and even step away, especially the oversized, perpetually stormy-eyed Opie. "What do you say we make ourselves known?" Jax asked with a mischievous smile. "Couldn't hurt just to talk to her."<p>

"A few grins and a "darlin'" and could probably get her to sign over her first born." Opie joked as they took the table directly behind her in the food court. She was eating, barely taking a moment to breathe between bites and angrily texting someone, they could tell by the dramatic scoffing and huffing they heard from her. "She's going to choke." Opie said and folded his arms, rested his head down for a reprieve from the madness surrounding them. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained and it was starting to take it's toll.

"Now that wouldn't get us anywhere. Perk up." Jax slapped Opie upside the head and winked as he got up and walked by the table, flashing her his million-watt patented Teller smile. She did a double take, looking up from her food with flushed cheeks and a tiny, seductive grin for Jax. While Kelly dropped her phone in her purse, he noticed the pack of menthol cigarettes right on top. "Sorry to bother you," he pointed to the box peeking out. "Can I bum a cigarette?"

Perking up she nodded enthusiastically and pushed her food away. "I was just about to have one anyway, you can join me."

Opie laughed as he watched them stroll out the large glass doors. He had a clear view as the girl handed Jax a cigarette and started flipped her hair back and forth, grinning manically and nodding in agreement with every word he spoke. She was trying so hard, Opie wondered how Jax would fare if he couldn't get by using his charms to garner favors and information. Jax had a gift, especially with women and a few of the older guys secretly looked upon it with envy. Crow eaters and porn stars were one thing but normal chicks interested in the real world, instead of biker status or outlaw life, weren't necessarily eyeing some of them. Opie really had no issues getting laid, he and Jax used different skills but always managed to snag the women they had their eyes on. Really, most club members did, it was everything else Jax got so easily that amazed them. His thoughts slowly floated to Mae, getting a piece of strange didn't appeal to him since being with her but he had the sinking feeling it might be all he'd be getting soon if he didn't talk to her. There were so many unspoken issues between them Opie realized, sitting in the crowded food court, what Mae meant about coming home. Even if they didn't talk, they needed to be together, the distance would kill them. So lost in the strange stream of consciousness Opie had drifted down he was startled to see Jax hovering over him.

"Hey," Opie shook the depressing visions from his head. "What'd she say?"

"Menthols are fucking gross," Jax pulled a face and gestured back toward the way they'd entered the mall. "She talked to me about dogs, she's a vet tech or something but she was on the phone and she's meeting someone she called Jay tomorrow at two at Capitol Park."

"Jay? Could have been you for all we know. Why do you think it's him?" Opie was a few paces behind Jax, still trying to clear the haze from his brain. Sometimes he wished he could just turn it off but Opie was always thinking and feeling things to the fullest.

"She was pissed. Kept telling him she wasn't giving him money and he had to get out of this mess himself." They walked a few steps in silence and Jax glanced back at Opie and chuckled, "Oh and she told me it was her stupid brother, so you know."

"Sounds convincing, so we good till tomorrow then?" Antsy, Opie waited for Jax to pull his gloves on and start his bike. "I got some personal shit to handle."

"Everything good, bro?" Jax asked as he froze to stare Opie in the eye. "Stahl?"

"Everything's fine," he forced an uneasy laugh. "I got this, I'm good." Jax knew it was a lie but didn't call Opie out; he just nodded and watched as he race off toward Charming. Before heading out after him Jax checked his phone, he grumbled as he read Juice's and shook his head. There had to be a way to get Clay off his back, all he needed was enough evidence and a few secret supporters. Nothing could be done about Clay having the address but he did roll down the blocks surrounding the apartment building a few times checking for him before leaving. Jax didn't head right home, he decided to take a long, winding drive to think.

* * *

><p>Mae left Stockton right after her meeting with Stahl. She was shaking with her stomach in knots and a cold sweat began to bead on her forehead as she drove well above the speed limit. She needed Opie but there was a void between them that kept her from reaching out. Mae knew she wouldn't get what she needed from him, not in their current state. There was hardly anywhere to call her own in Charming. The house was her home but it wasn't really hers, it was Opie's, even while empty there was a buzz of energy that lingered from the kids. She turned off Main, headed to her old house, empty and still up for sale, for time truly to herself.<p>

Stahl had been merciless, not that it was unexpected. Gruesome details of the things Opie and the MC had done followed the long speech trying to get Mae to do what Stahl claimed Donna wasn't strong enough to, keep herself and the kids safe but it was ineffective. There was a point when she wanted to take it but Mae knew he wouldn't leave. She'd have to live in this life with him and the club because when it came down to it all Mae wanted was Opie. It was impossible to have him any other way; she wasn't blind enough to think he'd ever leave for her if he wouldn't leave for Donna and the kids. It wasn't until Stahl slapped down the crime scene photos of Donna's murder that Mae effectively shut down and began thinking things she never thought she would. From that moment, she was silent, traumatized and never more scared for her own life. The pictures and Stahl's carefully chosen words stirred something in Mae, something that was hardly true.

Mae simply laid on her back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. The poor housing market seemed like a blessing now, she needed the privacy. Just because she wouldn't make a deal didn't mean she didn't think about leaving Charming, running from the blood and bullets. Her love and loyalty kept her in place even if she was growing to hate it all. Mae just hadn't thought it until that moment staring at the stark white ceiling. She hated their life, her only solace was Opie and now she didn't even have him.

Sitting up Mae shook her head and violently yanked at her hair. "Stop." She whispered to herself. "This is what she was trying for; she wanted to make you feel this way. You're being dramatic and stupid." Giving her scalp a break Mae felt an all too familiar itch in her arm, a strange tingle that she knew only one way to rid herself that felt frighteningly like something she wanted to do. The nagging in her mind tumbled into a long and almost enlightened thought process. This whole mess started while she was using, the Niners, Darby, Zobelle and Weston weren't on Opie or the club that was directly on her shoulders. If anything, Opie saved her from them, had he not been involved Mae had no doubt she'd be dead in a ditch by now. The Salazar kidnapping wasn't, according to Mae's knowledge, on the club either, that was an occupational hazard Hale suffered, Mae's involvement was simply coincidental. Slowly, as the events of the life she thought she hated since meeting Opie unfolded again in her mind Mae realized she was just as bad as the rest of them. All this hate, the thoughts of leaving Opie were bubbling in her brain because of the strategic things Stahl had said, implied and straight up lied about.

"That bitch," Mae hissed as she got to her knees then her feet. The whole story about being educated and smarter than this, how Opie and the Sons of Anarchy were ruining her life was working, and couldn't have been further from the truth. Mae _was_ the weakest link but not anymore, Stahl ruined any chance with her now. Snagging her bag from the hook, she jetted out of the house and straight home calling Opie along the way.

When he didn't answer, Mae began to panic. She wasn't sure if she was scared he was cheating or in lockup or even dead, she just hated being in the dark. Sensing the tension Kenny and Ellie did their homework quietly before excusing themselves to play upstairs. They knew the feeling all too well, it was the same angry cloud that hung over the family right before Opie and Donna separated and divorced.

"You guys hungry?" She called up the steps to the kids, seconds later they were hurrying down the steps. "Eggs and pancakes, sorry it's been a long day." Eating in silence with them made Mae feel even worse, she hated knowing their marriage issues were coloring the children's lives as well. She tried to talk to them but Kenny and Ellie were clamed up as if she was some stranger.

"Is Dad coming home?" Ellie asked sadly.

Although it wasn't meant as a slight Mae took it as such, it was probably just her mood and she knew it. "I don't know, sweetie." As if on cue, Opie clomped into the house and immediately kissed both of his children on the top of the head. "Looks like he is," Mae said with a saccharine smile as she cleaned the table of leftovers and dirty dishes.

Sneaking behind her Opie buried his face in her hair and held her hips tight against him; it wasn't sexual as much as intimate in a way they hadn't experienced in a long time. They'd both done a lot of thinking and the anger dissipated into a desperate need to reconnect and explain everything. "We should talk later." She nodded and threw her head back to rest on his chest. They needed a lot of talking, one conversation wouldn't magically fix things but it was a start.

* * *

><p>Haunting over Abel's bed Jax watched his son sleeping peacefully, he loved sneaking in and spending a few quiet moments unwinding from his day listening to the boy's rhythmic breathing and tiny snores. He'd gone from loving the club with every part of him, hating it, aching to change it and succumbing to it's corrupt ways but Jax had hope while he gazed upon Abel. Even though he was planning to go about it the least honest way, he fully intended to take control of the table, like his bloodline dictated, and clean up the club and himself.<p>

"Hey," Tara whispered as she gracefully glided into the room. "How did it go today?"

Dropping his heavy arm around her shoulder Jax smiled, genuinely happy in that second, and pressed a wet kiss on her temple. "Didn't find him, but got a solid lead. I think tomorrow we'll have it locked it up." He could see concern darkening her eyes and he shook his head. "Nothing is going to go wrong," he assured her.

"I know," she didn't but Tara wouldn't lay that on him. "You know what you're doing."

"I do, we all do. We're going to get rid of Stahl and everything else will fall into place."

"I think I'm more worried about Clay," Tara admitted through gritted teeth. "What if he hurts me or even Abel?"

"That won't happen," Jax barked. They both looked down as Abel stirred but thankfully didn't wake. "I'm going to handle Clay." Closing her eyes, she leaned her weight on him and sighed, pressing her hand to her growing stomach. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Tara." It was a promise he'd made before and always kept but his record didn't ease her fears. Before heading to bed, he sent Opie a quick text about Clay, his talk with Tara drove home exactly how serious their task was.

* * *

><p>Amelia, blurry eyed and sleepy, slunk into the living room to see Juice's face illuminated by his computer as he scanned file after file on Stahl. He looked up as the floor beneath her feet creaked loudly. "Hey, what are you doing up?"<p>

"I could ask you the same, you look exhausted." She tiptoed over to him with a dopey grin. "What are you doing?" Curling up beside him, she rested her head on his lap and before he could even think of an answer for her Juice realized Amelia had fallen asleep again. As he read on, impulsively stroking her hair, Juice realized Stahl's jacket was clean as was her driving history and every other pieces of information and background he could get on her. They'd either have to go deep for anything or they'd be stuck simply killing her at the soonest possible moment. Whatever Jax had hoped to use to his advantage wasn't there, the big plan was a bust and now it would have to be a discrete and simple kill.

* * *

><p>Clay haunted the parking garage and lobby of Kelly's apartment building but there were too many cameras around for him to attempt to pay this girl a visit. It was way after dark and extremely late when he returned home to find Gemma in bed. The house smelled of marijuana but the smoke had since cleared. Taking his seat at the oversized dining room table Clay slunk down with an oppressive weight on his shoulders. There was no relief until Lotto returned his three calls from earlier in the day, they set up a meet for the next day and Clay suddenly felt safer, things were slowly coming together. Taking care of Lotto, also known as Jarod, would keep Opie out of prison and Clay at the gavel. He had made that deal to step down but it was getting harder and harder to think about. Clay was desperate at the time but now he couldn't think about losing his seat at the head of that table to Jax, not until he couldn't grip the damn throttle at least.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is it! Angst filled and even a dark kind of romantic fluff. Thanks for the reviews, I really love hearing from you guys. Feedback keeps me going! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Mae ended up sneaking upstairs early while the kids watched TV with Opie. She showered and crawled into bed to hopefully make sense of her thoughts before talking to him. The slapping of bare feet made her stomach drop but Opie didn't join her after saying goodnight to the kids. He chose the yard to clear his own mind and didn't decide on heading up himself until he got the text from Jax. It would be painful but it had to happen. Creeping up the steps quietly he sneaked into their bedroom to see her lying in bed, wide-awake.<p>

"Hey," he stripped down to his boxers and undershirt before slipping in beside her. "I love you and the kids, that's why I do the shit I do, that's why you need to tell me everything, Mae." Blunt and starting right out of the gate Opie wasn't pulling punches but he wasn't dancing around anything either.

"Okay," she sighed. "You come home next time," she said hoping to sound angry but her voice carried the sadness instead.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home," Opie hated apologizing like this. He was sorry but he never liked admitting it. "I didn't fuck anybody I just… I was pissed and I know you hate when I don't come home."

"So you purposely hurt me?" She asked without making eye contact.

"I didn't think of it like that."

"It didn't translate to hurting me or reminding me of what you did with Lyla?"

"No," he groaned. He'd never leave it down and he knew it would never stop hurting her. "It didn't."

Mae finally looked at him and let out a strange sound, a mix between a laugh and a sob. "You are such an idiot." All he could offer her was a chuckle and a nod, he agreed. Opie always overthought situations but in the heat of their fight, he waited until after and that was a mistake. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hale. I can't fix shit, this isn't really my world but I can help if you want me to or you need it."

That was the trouble, she wanted to help and tried to but Opie pushed Mae as far away as he possibly could. "Yeah, I'll let you know." That meant no and she wasn't okay with it but Mae had to be.

"The dealer," she wanted to move on. There was so much they needed to discuss Mae didn't wasn't to forget a thing.

"It was stupid," he admitted. Opie certainly received some morbid satisfaction from beating Lotto but now he could see how right she had been. It was a mistake. "But don't walk away from me or talk to me like that, Mae. I didn't know where you went, bad shit happens when you run off. I'm trying to keep this shit together."

She looked away and nodded, knowing hers was a harsh reaction. His dark tone made his feelings toward that interaction quite clear. Opie was a good man but he was a man nonetheless and one that had not only been born an Alpha in his blood but also raised as one. As the male in the relationship, he deserved respect, not to be scolded like some child. "I'm sorry," She mumbled embarrassedly and cuddled close to him. "I guess I didn't think of it like that. You're right." Opie never used that tone, only when it came to the very serious issue of her safety. "Stahl talked to me today; apparently it was an official meeting." Mae looked up at him with clear and trusting eyes. "I didn't say anything but she got to me baby. I looked at our life, the shit around us, and I just wanted to run." He was shattered; his eyes darted around the room refusing to look at her. His lips twitched awkwardly as he tried to hold on the massive wave of emotion.

"Why didn't you?" Feeling he was instinctively trying to pull away from her, Mae held on tighter. "She offered you a preppy new life away from all this fucking violence and shit? No more criminals just white picket fences and goddamn sunshine, so why are you here?"

"She did offer it, but I wanted to run away myself, I wasn't going to make a deal." She snapped, offended he'd ever say that. "Don't act like I would ever rat on you, especially after that shit with Weston, and I didn't run away because I love you." Even as earnestly as she spoke those last three words, in his eyes he was miles away so Mae continued. "I went to Hale because I'm tired of being the one that needs your help, I wanted to handle my shit and protect you."

"You let me deal with all that, Mae. It's not your place."

"Yeah, I see that now. So, I went to the old house to think about all the crap she blamed on you, how she said you ruined my life and I realized that this shit we live in, it isn't just yours or the MC's, it's mine too." Wriggling to get her arm out from under him, she showed Opie the raw, red scratches in the crook of her elbow. "I have my own demons. You and me, we're the same and I just…" Mae shut her mouth unsure of what she was even saying or why. Roughly Opie ran his thumb over her vein, relieved to know she hadn't taken a hit and had told him all this. He nodded and finally held her but Mae wasn't done. "Stahl showed me pictures from Donna's crime scene," she sobbed, "I'm scared, Ope."

The reaction she felt terrified her, Mae felt him grow rigid instantly and his temperature rose drastically. She looked away as his eyes started fill, she hated bringing it up but everything was pouring out of her. "She told me it would be me or the kids next." Not only had Stahl ripped his children's mother from them now she trying to snatch Mae away as well.

"No," he snapped. "I will never let you get hurt Mae, you and the kids are safe. No one will ever hurt you three." He swore that to her and meant it with every fiber of himself. Opie made his mistakes and broke a few promises here and there but when it came the well-being of his family, he would lay down his own life to protect them.

Having the conversation with him, huddled together in their own bed, under their own roof with the kids sleeping soundly down the hall, Mae felt invincible. She knew her man would keep them safe and together they would make it through the ATF agents and cartels and they'd be happy. "I know," the garbled words barely made sense to him. He was a different person as they tried to relax in bed, his hatred for Stahl and way she nagged at his family brought a darker part of Opie to life, it wouldn't rest until she was gone. There was so much guilt that sometimes it was nearly impossible to bear it. Opie and Donna had divorced, their relationship was based solely on their children but somehow she still paid for the life he led, her death was on him, even if just a fraction of it and he believed that completely.

"Go to sleep," he said firmly as he kissed her cheek and clambered out of bed.

Grasping his hand before he got too far away, Mae pouted. She knew he needed to deal with it all but she wanted him there with her. Frankly, she didn't even know what had been said between them, every word poured out of her as if she had no control, it all just had to come out. "Are we good, Ope?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I just gotta calm down."

Opie had to use a small amount of force to free his hand from hers before heading out to the backyard. He sat on the grass with a beer, leaning against the back of the house as a few tears quietly rolled down his cheeks disappearing into his beard. He didn't calm down, not really, he just grew more and more exhausted until the sky turned pink and the sun began to rise. Mae peeked her head out of the patio doors and waited to see him move before pouring him a cup of coffee and joining him.

"You all right?" He nodded and gratefully sipped the coffee. "I'm going to shower, I have work but I just wanted to check on you."

"I'll take the kids in, I got club shit but it's later."

Things still felt, raw, in a way. They were both still aching emotionally and the only thing that would ease that was time and reconnecting. Opie always worried her, he felt things so deeply but at least she knew he was able to express himself even if it was difficult and painful for him. Mae kissed his cheek softly and they shared a quiet moment with their hands grasping the other's. When they looked into each other's eyes, she could see his pain but finally the love began to shine through the way it usually did and it made Mae smile as she took a risk to kiss him. She wasn't sure how he'd react but he returned the affection, softer and more loving than usual. "I love you, Harry." She said with conviction.

"I love you too," he gripped the back of her head and pulled her close. "And first," he chuckled darkly through their heaviness. "Be safe today." She nodded and requested the same before she skipped back into the house to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Earlier than he was used to, Tig showed up at Amelia's place. He'd finally been done with the errands and small tasks Clay kept saddling him with and planned to visit his daughter before he could get roped into something else. Using the key she reluctantly gave him, Tig nosily entered the apartment only to be annoyed by what he saw. Juice and Amelia were fast asleep, his bare feet were up on the coffee table and his hand was resting on Amelia's shoulder while her head was nestled in his lap and her body curled into a little ball. He groaned and looked around, always a bit of a snoop, before Amelia's eyes popped open. She was always a light sleeper out of fear from being with Keith but being with Juice quelled that preservation instinct even if just a little.<p>

"Hey Dad," she whispered and sat up careful not to disturb Juice. Tig was looking over her discharge papers, his lips turning into a smile when she joined him. "You know the key wasn't so you could just, come over whenever, it's for emergencies."

"I know," he put his hands up and shrugged. "I wanted to see you, I was worried and I just couldn't get away till now. How are you?"

"Good, I feel good." It was awkward between them, it always way but he was trying. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know," he laughed uncomfortably and looked at Juice. "I'm very aware of that."

"Stop, Dad," she pulled a face. "I like him, he's not like you."

Tig's forehead scrunched, he didn't exactly understand what she was saying. "He's a man," she laughed. "He's just…" Describing Juice as soft would set him up for untold amounts of torture so Amelia decided to go a different route. "JC is sweet, different, and not as rough as you all. Plus, when he sees my photos he actually sees the beauty of whatever I'm shooting instead of just seeing a picture."

"As long as he protects you, Meels," Tig said with a stern look at the still sleeping Juice. There hadn't been more that Tig was privy to aside from a few glances and the drunken kiss at the party, he was fine with that. Anything more serious, he would have to just wait and see how it played out but he wasn't opposed to beating Juice savagely if he ever hurt Amelia. "He can be as much of a fag as he wants as long as you're safe."

"Daddy, I don't need to be protected all the time. You need to relax, okay?" Tig's phone went off and he looked at his daughter with apologetic eyes. "It's fine, answer it." Amelia wasn't surprised to hear it was Clay and he needed Tig but she was shocked to hear him say no and abruptly end the call. "Come on, let the little princess sleep," he jabbed his thumb back at Juice. "I want to take my little girl out to breakfast."

They went to Hanna's, as usual, and actually had a nice meal. Tig wasn't overbearing or insensitive and Amelia was happy she went with him. They chatted, actually caught up with the minor things they hadn't had the opportunity to talk about with the craziness around her return to Charming.

"Your mom, how is she?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "She's Mom, I guess?"

"Still drinking and partying even with the shit? I'm sure she's still a bitch." He was the last one with room to judge someone's recreational activities but Tig did and he didn't even know the half of it. "Sorry, I know she's your mom."

"Last time I spoke with her she was dating a new guy and yeah, it sounded like she was still drinking and she's stopped going to the doctor, taking her meds and all. I'm just waiting to get the call, Dad." Amelia's voice cracked. "She was shitty you know, but I love her."

Tig's heart broke for Amelia. He put his mug down and reached across the table to take her hand. "I'm sorry, baby."

Dabbing the corner of her eyes with her napkin Amelia forced a laugh and tried to swallow back her sadness. "How are Dawn and Fawn?" The Wonder Girls, as Amelia liked to call them. They were worse off than her and still didn't receive half the overbearing and insensitive behavior she did. Tig went on about them, although he hadn't seen either of the girls in a long while. She'd never understand it, maybe it was time to ask a professional why he'd act so differently with them. It had to do with the rape and the fallout from it but Amelia wanted to know the psychology behind it. Hopefully it would help her not hate her half-sisters so intensely. "Well that's great," Amelia forced a smile.

"Shit, it's getting late. Why don't you swing by the lot?" He asked, slapping cash on the table. Tig always liked having her around, like it made up for the time they lost but she only agreed in hopes of seeing Juice.

* * *

><p>Gemma walked into a brick wall of heavy tension and hatred as she entered the dining room. Clay had only been in bed for a few hours before getting up and heightening Gemma's suspicions even more. She put on coffee before acknowledging him at all. "You didn't sleep well," she ventured quietly.<p>

"No, there's just too much going on." He'd just ended the call with Tig, before he was far from optimistic but now Clay was backed against a wall and he had no choice but to make drastic and dangerous decisions that he would always rationalize with it before for the good of the club.

"Let me help you, baby." She extended her arms on the table and took his in hers. She could tell they were sore just by the minimal change in his expression when she laced their fingers together. "Cortisone isn't working?"

"I'm fine; I don't need your help." Yanking his hand free she pushed himself away from the table. "I have to get to the club," he eyed her suspiciously, his nerves were shot and wasn't sure who he could trust. "I didn't hurt anyone, Gem." He said staunchly, trying to bridge the gap he'd built. She'd always been his biggest supporter and he'd be a fool to push her away now. "You have to believe that."

He always knew how to pull at her, Gemma nodded as she felt her heart and her mind began to war within her. "I do, baby. I do."

"Good." He said solemnly and began pulling on his cut. "I have work to do," and he was out the door leaving Gemma with a sour sick feeling in her stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! More thank yous and appreciation, you guys don't know how much it means! I love to hear from you so don't be shy! xo**

* * *

><p>Jax, Opie and Juice, all exhausted, arrived at TM within minutes of each other. While the two former were up stressing over both club and personal business Juice had been searching every database and file available to find dirt on Stahl. Before Amelia left with Tig she had scrawled a sloppy note for him. Just a few sweet, apologetic words and a request for him to call or text her whenever, but she hoped it would be sooner than later. Amelia really didn't want to leave him, especially still sleeping but she knew he needed the rest and Tig wouldn't wait, he had the patience of a three-year-old child. The folded note fit perfectly in the inner pocket of Juice's cut; he liked just knowing it was there.<p>

"Juice!" Opie just finished filling Jax in about what happened with Mae and Stahl when he shouted and waved for him to join his conversation. Jogging over he looked at them expectantly.

"You find anything?" Jax asked with the same expectant look but got nothing but a slacked jaw from Juice. "On Stahl?"

"Oh!" Juice forced a laugh feeling ridiculous he hadn't realized what Jax wanted first, his mind was on other things. "Nothing man, I was up all night and she's got shit on record, personal or work related." The deep growl from Opie made Juice draw back slightly. "Yeah so, she's clean. I don't know what you want to do next."

"We might have to go old school."

The struggles finding leverage made Opie think back to the plan from before, setting up a fake deal seemed like their only option now. With Stahl pressing Mae she'd be a believable rat but Opie wasn't sold on the necessity yet. "We should get a prospect on her," he suggested. "She's shady we know that, we just have to catch her."

Juice was shaking his head as Jax looked around the lot for someone to send on the task. "She's got everyone that's on this lot in her case shit. I went through the files she gathered since being here, she's got the club, prospects, legit TM employees, even Meels, Tara and Mae. She'll know them all, she'll know if we have someone on her."

Jax hated feeling powerless and Stahl had a way of demasculinizing him and the club that sent him into a frenzy, he had to think clearly through the buzzing in his brain. "What if we reached out to Tacoma," he suggested. "Kozik's been talking about coming back anyway, maybe we could have him help out with this and go from there?"

"Great, let's give Tig something else to bitch about. He's just going to love that." Opie said, annoyed, but he seemed slightly amused by seeing the eventual fight between the two.

Everything felt heightened for Jax, the business with Stahl was enough but adding Clay to the mix and keeping their suspicions away from the club took it's toll. "Mae's at Stockton? You think she's good, after yesterday?"

"Yeah, Stahl won't pressure her again so soon. We talked, she's good."

"Wait, she's going after the girls?" Juice was instantly thinking about Amelia. "She talked to Mae? Is she okay?" His concern for the club and family was endearing, Juice truly worried about everyone SAMCRO members had in their lives no matter how well he knew them or not.

Jax and Opie nodded. Finding Mae at Stockton wasn't surprising and Stahl knew Tara from before but digging deep enough to find all information on Amelia that she had was a tell, Stahl had never been more serious or intent. The guys just wished they knew why. "Put Rat on Meels," Jax said quietly. "Clay or not, we don't know who messed with her meds. Juice," Jax gestured across the lot. "Go give the prospect his new assignment. Tell Rat to keep some distance, she'll get spooked if she knows he's tailing her, got it?"

* * *

><p>Tig and Amelia parked as Juice was giving Rat his directions; he was a bit bolder than Sack had ever been and questioned Juice immediately. "Why?"<p>

Unable to tell Rat the real reason Juice shrugged. "I don't know," he said quickly. Looking back he saw Amelia perched on the hood of her car watching him with a coy smile, it sparked something in him, his chest puffed out as he looked at the prospect. Juice knew Rat wouldn't have asked with Tig or Chibs and although his tone wasn't too disrespectful, he needed to do as he was told. "Doesn't matter why, I told you to watch Amelia today and to keep quiet about it, so you do it."

"Whoa," Rat took a step back and nodded. He had thought Juice was one of the more easygoing members, which he was, but that reaction wasn't what he expected. "All right, I got it. Sorry."

Juice scowled as he made his way over to Amelia, the boost of testosterone from his exchange with Rat shown all over his face. She saw his expression and putting on an exaggerated, stern look of her own teased him as he greeted her. "So serious," she growled playfully. "Please, drop the muscle man look. I hate that masculinity shit," she gestured over to Happy whose dark expression proved her point. "Smile, you're not some asshole biker."

"No, I'm the nerdy tech guy I guess," his lips quickly turned into his usual bright smile.

"I'm sorry I ran this morning, my dad was impatient and you looked so tired." He looked utterly adorable as well, but she kept that opinion to herself. "I hope you don't mind."

"Nah," he waved her apology off, he truly didn't care. "I did appreciate the note though."

Amelia beamed; excited he liked the small gesture. "So you have _stuff_ to do?"

"I do."

"You be careful," she said without a trace of a smile. "I mean it."

"Always." He nodded confidently. "I was wondering if we could go on that second date tonight? You know, after you're done work and I clean up."

"I'd really like that, JC."

"Good," he pressed a firm kiss on her forehead, the palm of his hand cupping her cheek. Amelia leaned in and smiled dreamily at the contact. "I'll pick you up at seven? That work?"

"Yeah, it's perfect." She slipped off her car and winked at him as she opened the door. Stopping by before work was a good idea, she wasn't sure before but now she knew. "See you later."

"Have a good day, Princess." Amelia stifled a giggle remembering her father calling him the same earlier and winked as she climbed into her car.

* * *

><p>"He's a nobody, but he presents a very real risk to our deal and my club." Clay and Romeo met by Bear Creek that morning. It was a distance for Clay but he needed as many miles between him and the club as possible. "I need him gone."<p>

"We can arrange that. Immediate?"

"Yes, today if possible."

Taking a moment to think, although he already knew the answer, Romeo pursed his lips and shared a look with Torres. "What do you have on him?" Impressed, Torres took the thin pile of papers of everything Clay had gathered on Lotto and scanned them quickly. "Good, I do need a time and a place."

"I know. I set up a meet with him today. He said he'll be at Capitol Park this afternoon but he hasn't gotten back to me about a time. Will that be a problem?" Clay suspected it might, it was vague at best but he hoped this could be handed before Jax and Opie got to him. He didn't know that part of his club would be at the same park, at the same time as Lotto but even if he did it was a guarantee he'd shut it down. They couldn't meet with Lotto, that was all Clay knew for sure.

"Well, it's not ideal but in the interest of protecting ourselves," he shook Clay's hand, "And our investments, it'll be done."

There was a moment where Clay wanted to leap into the air but he simply nodded with every word as a few more details were hammered out. He'd be free of any proof that he was the one that had switched the medication and Opie wouldn't be charged, it wasn't purely selfish or so he'd like to believe.

"It'll be clean," Romero assured him. "Exposure at the park isn't a concern, it won't go down there."

"I appreciate the move on such short notice." Clay said as they paced back to his bike.

"We're in business together; your concerns are my concerns. I'll be in touch."

* * *

><p>Mae was sitting at her desk, staring at the clock above the door and watching as the hands moved impossibly slow. She was tired, it was a painful fatigue that she couldn't shake and it proved useless to even try working. The shrill ring of her cell frightened her awake, she dreaded answering when she saw it was school.<p>

"Hello?"

"Mae," it was her old boss and his was a welcomed voice. "Don't panic. Ellie got hurt during recess; we had to call an ambulance. She took a hard fall from the jungle gym but I don't think it's extremely serious."

"Shit." Her stomach dropped and Mae felt her throat tighten upon hearing Ellie was hurt. Biological or not, Mae was essentially her mother figure and she loved that little girl as if she'd given birth to her herself. Wedging the phone between her head and shoulder Mae was grabbing her things and ready to race out the door. "Was she conscious?"

"Yeah, she'll probably need stitches though."

"Okay, I'm on my way. She's at Saint Thomas right?"

"Yes, she is. I had Ms. McKay try your husband but he didn't answer."

"I know, sounds about right, it's fine. Thank you, I'm leaving now."

* * *

><p>"How do you want to do this, boys?" Chibs asked as they took up residence on a shaded bench.<p>

The three of them had scouted entrances and when Jax spotted Kelly, they descended upon her location quickly. The Scot was a late addition to the hunt but welcomed. Capital Park could be tricky with numerous entrances, one more man would certainly be a help. Opie obsessively scanned the park for Jarod, spotting him before he got to Kelly was ideal and he was the only one who knew what he looked like. Jax and Chibs only had a description that go on and knowing the man would still be healing from the beat down Ope gave him.

"That's the sister," he said pointing her out. "She's supposed to meet him, so we just wait. I don't know how this'll play out so we gotta keep cool. I don't want her involved, she's a nice girl."

"Aye, she's a looker too," Chibs said as he watched Kelly in her jogging gear. She apparently wanted to kill two birds with one visit to the park. "Silver tongue worked for you, eh Jackie?"

"Every time," he wriggled his tongue at Chibs and Opie and the three of them giggled like a bunch of school boys. When they weren't murdering, smuggling, coercing and generally doing outlaw biker type things, they could be quite cute.

"Odds he'll just go?" Opie asked, yanking his beanie off and jamming it in his back pocket before tying his hair back.

Chibs was amused by the question. "You mean odds we won't have to kill him? Jesus, never took you for the squeamish type." With a deep chuckle Opie just shrugged, it wasn't that he was losing his edge but Opie wasn't a monster and this guy hadn't told anyone about the earlier interaction.

"We'll just talk to him," Jax said coolly. "Besides if he heals before Stahl can get to him, she'll never know it was him."

Opie nodded gratefully and shifted his weight on the bench. His eyes never stopped floating over the park, he was desperate to talk to this guy. He stopped, did a double take and jumped to his feet as he spotted Lotto slunk into the park. Kelly had her back turned, her eyes were firmly fixed on her phone as Chibs casually moved to intercept. They couldn't spook him, Opie had to stay behind and it drove him crazy.

Bumping Lotto's shoulder Chibs stopped and turned on his heel. "Sorry about that," he looked over the dealer's still battered face and smiled. "You are just the one I'm looking for."

"What can I do for you?" This type of occurrence wasn't unusual for Lotto, he'd taken up to secretly selling in the park now. Word always traveled fast and he never turned down an opportunity to make some cash.

"I need something from you," Chibs slipped his hands in his jeans as if he were moving to grab some cash.

"You got a need, I can help you. Scripts, pills, whatever you want."

With a sarcastic grin, Chibs shook his head. "I just need a few words."

"Who are you?" Lotto backed away, never one to charge into a fight.

"You know someone's looking for you, that's why you're here. I can get that bitch off your back. Now, go meet with your pretty little sister and we can chat after, aye?"

Lotto looked around apprehensively and slowly began to nod. "You really gonna help me?"

"And ourselves, you're not the only one who wants her gone. Don't get smart, boy," Chibs slapped his cheek with minimal force. "I'll be watching and I know where your sister lives. Catch me?"

"Yeah, yeah," his hands were open, palms up as a show of surrender. "Just don't fuck with my sister."

"Then don't fuck with me." Chibs gave the man a shove toward Kelly and smiled as he made his way back to Jax and a hidden Opie.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone! More thank yous for the follow/faves/feedback! Things slowly play out over the next few chapters so be prepared! xoxo **

* * *

><p>Mae tried unsuccessfully to call Opie repeatedly as she drove like a maniac to the hospital. She kept telling herself it wasn't too seriously but stitches and an ambulance ride was serious enough to give her heart palpitations. Unless they were fighting or he was really in the middle of it with club business, he always answered for her. Leaving him a detailed message, to keep him from overreacting she chose her words carefully but her voice allowed the seriousness to show.<p>

"Please, Ope," she said as the automatic double doors opened for her. "I don't know what you're doing and I hope you're okay, just get to Saint Thomas." Hurrying to the information desk Mae was out of breath and short but far she tried to be polite. "Ellie Winston," she said quickly. "She was brought in from the elementary school, she fell. I need to know what room she's in."

"And you are?" The woman asked, glaring over her glasses.

"Mae Winston, the school called me."

"I'm sorry, you can't see her. We only allow parents and legal guardians." The information from the school told the receptionist that Mae was Opie's wife, but not Ellie's mother.

"Wait, you have to let me go back with her." Mae pleaded as she listened to what she knew was Ellie crying while the elderly and incredibly rude woman at reception kept refusing her admittance. "She's scared, I can hear her. Please."

Mae was the one to pick up the kids from school when they were sick and when the worst happened, like this. Opie had signed all the forms giving her the rights and privileges to pickups, meetings and calls, he hadn't been very good with those things and Mae absolutely loved being so involved. That only made arriving at St. Thomas and being barred from seeing Ellie all the more maddening and heartbreaking.

"You're not her mother." The woman snapped cattily.

"I'm her step-mother. Her mom died a few years ago."

"Are you a legal guardian?" The receptionist was already dialing Opie's cell phone number from the emergency contact form given to her by the school.

"Well, no." Mae was furious, her tiny hands balled into fists on the counter. "Dr. Tara Knowles," she said quickly. How could she forget? "She's a family friend, she'll tell you. I'm on that paper too," Mae pointed to her name beside Opie's.

"Unless you are her legal guardian, I can't let you back there, it's against the law."

Some people in Charming didn't feel exactly the way most did about SAMCRO. While Gemma, Tara, Mae and Amelia were always treated kindly, some citizens, hated the MC, their women and what they stood for. Apparently, this woman knew enough of the club to see the Winston family name and know exactly who they were.

"My husband is going to be very upset." Trying to intimidate or use Opie to get her way wasn't something Mae had ever done but she wasn't sure what else she could do.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that but legally there is nothing I can do."

"Can you page Dr. Knowles? I'd like her to see to Ellie at least."

"She's in surgery." The woman said abruptly. "When your husband gets here and if he allows it, you can go back and see your step-daughter."

"This is insane," Mae huffed. She thought to call Hale for a moment, he was a cop and surely he'd be able to at least get Mae an update but she knew not only would Opie be furious but she'd only be using Dave and that wasn't who she wanted to be. Reluctantly she took a seat in the waiting room, her eyes glued to the door, hoping Opie would arrive soon.

* * *

><p>"He's a pussy." Chibs laughed as he sat beside Jax on the bench, Opie lingered behind them, out of sight. "I don't think he'll be a problem."<p>

"Got a smart goddamn mouth though," Opie said while chewing on his thumbnail.

"We'll make sure he doesn't open it again, bro. Don't stress." Lifting his hips off the bench, Jax pulled his burner out and flipped it open quickly. "Yeah?" His face fell and he nodded. "All right, yeah, I'll send him.

"What is it?" Chibs asked as he grabbed his own phone to check for a missed call or text.

"Ope, Mae's been trying you," Jax said disappointedly. "Ellie got hurt, she's okay, but she needed a few stitches or something so they sent her to Saint Thomas. You should go, Chibs brother, go with him and have his back."

"Jesus Christ." He flicked his cigarette into the bushes and made a beeline for the nearest park exit. "I forgot my fucking phone. Who was that?"

"Gemma, Mae called TM. They're giving her shit about seeing her. I got this; I'll have Juice come up." Jax nodded to Chibs to make the call. "Have him bring up some of the printouts of the sister's ID and shit." Maybe this would allow some time for Jax to talk to Juice about the coke vote. It was a small matter considering Stahl but Jax just wanted it settled so he could focus on other things.

"Jackie boy," Chibs did put up a fight, not wanting to leave his VP alone but eventually he agreed. It wasn't a dangerous job besides, Juice was on his way already and Opie was clearly manic. Presently, he needed the backup more and Jax needed the one on one with Juice.

* * *

><p>Making his way through the park Juice tried to find the bench Chibs said Jax would be waiting by but he didn't see anyone. He clomped his feet through the grass, his head held high feeling honored to be there. He had been considered the goof ball since prospecting but lately, since killing Keith actually, he felt he they looked at him differently, as if he had proved himself. Maybe it was in his head but Juice liked the feeling even if he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was.<p>

"Juice," Jax called out. "Stupid asshole, what took you so long?"

"I didn't see you." With his back on the tree, he put one foot up behind him on the trunk and relaxed in the shade. "So did you guys find him?"

Pointing off into the distance Jax singled out Lotto and Kelly and explained what was going to go down. As soon as he was done with his sister Lotto was meant to be meeting up with Chibs and Jax, how the meeting went from there was entirely up to him. The park wasn't crowded but there were certainly enough witnesses, they'd have to follow him out if anything went wrong and take care of the complication in a more secluded location.

"He's going," Jax jumped to his feet and the two of them slowly began strolling in Lotto's general direction. When he saw Chibs wasn't there his face went gray and they could both see he was spooked. With their hands clearly empty, the Sons kept on their way hoping he wouldn't bolt.

"Hey man," he looked at them with wide fearful eyes. "I don't want no shit. I thought we were gonna talk?"

"That's all we're doing." Jax said calmly. It wasn't like he really wanted to kill this guy, he just needed him quiet. "That beating you took," he pointed to the healing bruises and cuts. "You know why you got that, right?"

"Are you Sons?" Lotto stumbled back, tripping over his own feet as he tried to run. They had been right to not wear their cuts, he would have ran a long time ago. "I'm not in Charming!"

"We know," Juice laughed snidely.

"I thought you were gonna help me?"

"We need something from you first." Juice said as he reached into his pants for Kelly's license and employment record as Chibs had instructed he bring. "We know your sister." He unfolded the papers and handed them to Jarod.

"And unless you want your sister to know us," Jax said with a cold, cloudy look. "You won't name my guy or my club if you ever get asked about this shit. Got it?"

Lotto's face twisted from fear to confusion then suddenly it all made sense. "That bitch who's looking for me, she wants to know about you guys?"

"But she won't." Jax said sharply. "If she does, we get your sister then we go for you, Lotto." There was no way they would go near the girl but it worked in their favor to act as though they would. "Even if you're too selfish to give a shit about her," he flicked the back to the paper. "You don't want to get road hauled, right?"

"Nah man," he shook his head. "I swear. Shit, I thought I was good with you."

"What?" Juice pulled a face.

Jax looked at his Juice and back to Lotto. "Why?"

"I hooked up that Frankenstein lookin' motherfucker."

"Clay?" Jax snapped angrily. His nostrils flared as things fell together in his mind now. It seemed like Lotto wasn't the only one having a revelation. "What did you sell him?"

"Some pills," he shrugged. "That's my specialty; I got a good script hookup. He needed some shit."

Jax's jaw began to ache as he clenched it tight; shooting a look at Juice, he stepped away and buried his face in his hands in an effort to calm down. He suspected it but the confirmation of what Clay had done, even if vague, was devastating. Trust and loyalty was what the club was built on, the cocaine deal was bad but this, a willful and deliberate attack on a member's child, was something he wished he couldn't believe Clay had done. Cruel and insidious, it was sick to play with someone like that but there was doubt Clay could and did. Jax inwardly talked himself down and stepped back into the small circle.

"Clay Morrow, he bought pills from you?" Jax asked, measured and slow.

"Yeah, my guy screwed up the original buy but I'm meeting up with him later for a freebee. Smooth shit over, he said we were all good." Lotto was very clearly terrified. "So, we're cool, ya know? I wasn't gonna narc. I didn't even know that old guy buying was a Son till after this shit," he gestured to his face.

It was hardly difficult for Jax to accept that Clay had gone so far but Juice was having an exceptionally harder time. He didn't know the maniacal side Jax did, the darker part of Clay that Jax had seen almost his whole life. All Juice saw was a fearless leader and father figure but now, the extreme things he'd witnessed Clay do during his years ticked over from strong and necessary to questionable at best. Even though it wasn't a conscious decision or realization Juice instantly aligned himself with Jax, the club was teetering on the edge of splintering and he wanted to be on Jax's side, the side he felt was true and trustworthy. All Juice really ever wanted was to do and be simply good, at least in the context of the club and life he chose to lead.

"Do you have any proof?" Jax asked, his eyes shifting anxiously as he searched the park. "A message or some shit, anything?"

Lotto's face fell as he thought hard and slowly began to nod. "Yeah, I got a voicemail on my other cell and some of the pills he bought the first time but I'm supposed to be selling him the rest today."

"You're meeting with him again today?" Juice spat, suddenly wanting to find Amelia just to see for himself that she was okay.

"When and where, man? You think that federal bitch is trouble, Clay is more dangerous than her."

Jax was smart but it didn't take brains to figure out why he made the second meeting with Lotto. He didn't want more pills, he needed the dealer dead so no one found out what he had done. No wonder he'd been so on edge since Lotto had been named. Twice Jax almost mentioned the meeting to Clay but each time he stopped himself or had been distracted. He didn't know the Amelia connection between Lotto and Clay but the lack of trust in general kept him from sharing anything and he couldn't have been more thankful. Anxiously, Lotto began to walk backwards, this was too messy and not remotely close to anything he would have ever signed up for.

"You know what, I'm good. I don't want to get in a gang war."

"It's not going to be a war," Jax said coldly. "Nothing changes, I just need that cell and the pills. I'll even set you up out of Cali. No one will fuck with you."

Juice pulled a face and grumbled something inaudible as Lotto gave Jax the address of the derelict motel he had been staying in under a fake name. "Don't try running," Jax said as they all shook hands. "We'll be close behind."

As the guys followed him toward the street at a comfortable distance, Juice questioned Jax mercilessly. "What the hell are we going to do? This is proof right, proof that he did it?"

"Clay drugged Meels," he said sadly, confirming it again. "Fucking sick shit."

"Not to mention the mental bullshit he's been spewing." Juice added with distain. "He was telling Tig to send her to another hospital. Jesus Christ," his gloved hand covered his eyes as the severity of the situation sunk in. "What are we going to do about this, VP?"

Jax and Juice, both wearing hard scowls, had no doubt what had to happen they just had different ideas about how. "First we get the damn proof and then, we strip that fucker of his president patch."

"Tig is going to lose his mind." Juice spoke warningly; he knew this would be disastrous. "It's going to be bloody."

"No, it won't. Tig and Meels, they can't know about this. It's only going to do more harm than good."

* * *

><p><strong>I love to know what you're thinking so please, review if you're so inclined. Also, I would like your opinions on another joint Mae and Amelia story next or one for each lady! It's easier for one but I want to keep you happy! Message me or leave it in a review, thanks!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Opie rushed into the waiting room to see Mae with her head between her knees on the verge of tears. "Mae," he skidded to a stop beside her, crouched down. "What's going on?"

"They won't let me back with her, I'm not her mom." The words hurt to say for many reasons. "They said you had to give permission for me to go back."

"This is bullshit," he roared and headed toward the reception desk. His large hand extended out as he jabbed his finger in the woman's face. "Let me and my wife back to see OUR daughter." Sneaking beside him Mae put a calming hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Calm down, Ope."

It made her uncomfortable, not only was she upset about not being able to see Ellie but the entire mother topic was very touchy and awkward for Mae. She was always a bit reserved, in a way, around the children, she felt as if she couldn't show affection the way she wished to or truly discipline and parent them for fear of disrespecting Donna or overstepping her bounds. The fact was, Mae was not their mom. She never wanted them to think she was trying to replace Donna, that was impossible, and she didn't want to even if she could. It was tricky, emotionally confusing and bringing it to the forefront was agonizing for her. She was lucky though, if Mae's entrance into their lives hadn't been so uplifting and positive for the kids she may have had a much harder time with them in regards to joining the family. Working with them built a pleasant, trusting relationship that she couldn't have fostered any other way. Mae refused to do anything to threaten the happy home they had built.

"Sir, please," the receptionist looked anxious as she scanned the computer for Ellie's room number. "She's back in the ER through those doors, room forty-seven."

"We'll take care of this." He mumbled, taking Mae's hand and bursting through the steel double doors. "I'll call Lowen, get this shit handled. I don't want this ever happening again, you're the only mom they have and you should have been back here."

"Where were you?" Stepping aside the entire topic Mae looked at him with concerned clouding her usually bright eyes. "I called you."

"No phone, I left it by the TV. I'm sorry." He kissed the back of her hand as he pushed the door open with his dirty old boot. "Ellie, baby." Instantly he was by his daughter's side and Mae stood by the foot of the bed watching with a peaceful smile.

"When can we go home?" The girl sniffled between each word as she cuddled close to her father.

"Soon baby, Mae's going talk to the doctor then we'll get you home." Opie looked at his wife and she nodded in agreement. "Pizza and movies tonight, how's that sound?" She seemed to perk up at the idea and Mae moved closer to give her cheek a light kiss.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be back here with you." Mae said sadly. "I wanted to be, I was in the waiting room but they said I had to wait for your dad. It won't happen again though."

"It's okay," the girl said with a deep frown. "The nurse lady told me. I just want to leave. I hate it here."

That was Mae's cue, she slipped out to search for a doctor, any doctor really, but she hoped it ended up being Tara she spoke with about discharging the little girl.

* * *

><p>When Chibs arrived back at TM the lot was practically empty, or so it felt. He sat on his Harley, still hot and vibrating from the long ride, for a moment before swinging his leg over. Twisting his back, a few loud cracks relieved the tension the day had already built. Clay came rushing out of the clubhouse toward him, Chibs looked around him for the source of Clay's menacing scowl but there was no one.<p>

"Boss, everything okay?"

"Where's Jax?" His watchmoved up and down his arm as he waved his hand around. "Half my club is missing!"

Lifting his sunglasses up Chibs used them to hold his long hair from his eyes. "Jax is in Sacramento," he said. "They found Lotto, Ope had to go, kid got hurt so Juice went up to meet Jax." In an instant Clay's face fell, his cheeks, once flushed with anger, were now ashy. "What's going on?"

"I need them back here. Jax and Juice, I need them here now."

Chibs pulled out his phone; it wasn't a direct order but an order nonetheless. It rang and it rang but Jax didn't answer and it was the same when he called Juice. "Service was in and out when I was there. Should I go?" Checking his watch, Clay didn't know what to tell Chibs. He didn't know where or when it was supposed to go down, that was at Galindo's discretion to decide the best possible location. "Clay?"

"I hired Galindo to take out that goddamn drug dealer. I was going to handle it, until the little prince went behind my back."

Clay was furious; his jaw was locked to keep from shouting anything else. For now, that was enough information to get the club in gear without getting him in trouble and possibly even crown him the hero. It was something Clay should have told the club but Jax hadn't been exactly forthcoming either, the days had been wild and people seemed to be off doing whatever they wanted. It was time to wrangle them back under his control.

"I'll go," Chibs said as he started back toward his bike. "I'll bring em' right back here, we talk all this confusing shite out."

"No," Clay shook his head. He couldn't risk Chibs finding out about Lotto. "Just keep trying their cells."

"But Prez," Chibs argued, "This is bad, dangerous for our brothers. We have to go."

The look on Chibs' face was a strange mixture of concern and suspicion, the whole thing felt off. Clay could see it, he couldn't push Chibs closer to any distrusting notions. He nodded, slowly at first, and gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. "Take Happy with you."

"Happ's with his mother," Chibs said quickly. "Tig?"

"No Tig." Clay snapped, looking back at the garage to see his options. Sack, Bobby and Tig were the only ones he could send and the first two weren't good for this type of task. If things got messy the last thing he wanted was Bobby trying to talk anyone down. "Yeah, take Tig. I want you all back whole." Clay said forcefully hugging Chibs before hollering for Tig to join on the particular mission. Without waiting for them to even leave first Clay slipped away unnoticed into Chapel to try for some type of status report but the cartel said it was already underway and when Lotto didn't answer his phone Clay felt a surge of relief flow through him. Maybe it would all be okay, it had to be and Clay would be sure of that.

* * *

><p>When Tara got off work she swung home for a quick visit with Abel and to talk with the nanny before heading to meet Amelia at Hanna's. It was just coffee but Tara wanted to check on her and she had a few things to talk about. They sat and quietly fixed their coffee before beginning their little chat.<p>

"You look great," Amelia said gesturing to he stomach. "You're all belly, lucky bitch."

Tara giggle excitedly and shrugged. "My nose spread, it's huge now. You look better, your coloring is back."

"I feel good," she nodded. "Everything is going well, I've been thinking about my future."

That could be cause for concern. "What about it?"

"I love photography but it's a hobby, I only really started it professionally because I had no other skills. I don't want to start hating it. I think I want to go to school actually." Amelia seemed embarrassed, taking a leap like that was daunting but she also wasn't fresh out of high school and that made her feel out of place just talking about it. "I wanted to, before that shit happened. I finally have stuff in order and I want to do it."

"I think that would be great!" Tara beamed. "You were in science club weren't you? You loved bio." She laughed at the school memories that flooded her.

"Yes, I did love it and I totally rocked science club. I was thinking something having to do with science actually but I'm just not sure. It's crazy, I feel so overwhelmed."

"Don't take too much on," Tara said quickly. "Think about it, talk about it. School is great but it can be stressful. You have support though, which is important."

Amelia nodded, a flash of Juice helping her study came to mind and she giggled like a shy, giddy little girl. "Yeah between you and Mae and Juice I have people here for me."

Knowing better than to mention Tig, it was a sore subject, Tara smiled and nodded. "What's up with that?"

"JC?"

"Yes, of course."

"Date tonight, it's our _second_ first date. With what happened before we want to start over, it is a second date but you know, it's still new. I like him, a lot. I know he seems goofy but he's sweet and has a heart of gold, smart too if you give him a chance."

Tara sipped her coffee. "After everything with your ex I think it proves what a good guy he is. I think you should totally go for it."

"Yeah, me too." Amelia drained her mug and pushed it aside, she was staying away from too much caffeine lately. "If you ever need anything let me know. I want to come see Abel soon too. I could use some baby cuddles, he's just too cute."

The girls chatted about possible career paths for Amelia and giggled over the boys before hugging for a long goodbye. It was short talk but needed, in their lives they had to stay together and their shared history growing up in Charming made two very different girls much closer.

* * *

><p>"Where are they off to?" Gemma asked, startling Clay as he exited chapel. She'd seen Chibs and Tig leave before Clay locked himself away. "Baby, talk to me."<p>

Sneering, he gripped her wrist and tugged her face to his. "You really need to back off. If I want to talk, that's when you'll listen. Got it?"

Gemma nodded, whimpering, and as he walked away exhaled the deep breath she'd been holding since he grabbed her. Whatever had the club so frenzied was ripping them apart and Gemma couldn't stand to see the club so fractured. Clay was a beside himself, one minute he was loving and sweet, the next he was violent. She called Jax, his safety was always her first priority.

"Jackson," she sighed when he answered. "Where are you?"

"Taking care of business, Ma." Jax slowed his pace while Juice kept following Lotto. "What's going on?"

Her lower lip trembled as she thought about what she could say. "I just, wanted to check on you."

"What's going on?" Just the way she spoke gave Jax suspicions he hated having about his own mother. "Are you involved in this?"

"In what?" She asked, truly offended even though she had no right to be. It just made her sound all the more guilty.

"Mom," he wanted to trust her. "What do you know about what happened to Amelia?"

"When she was younger? The park by Castle road?" That was he first thing that came to mind but Gemma knew he wasn't talking about that. "She told me about it."

"No, about her hospital visit. Please, if you're involved I need to know. It's the only way I can be sure you don't get caught in this."

"Jackson, you need to get back here." Gemma watched through raised blinds as Clay sped off, her voice quivering with fear as she spoke. "We can talk here."

"He's not going to touch you," Jax snapped.

"Baby that's not what I'm worried about." Gemma felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest and let out a little gasp. "Just be careful, please."

"I will, just stay at the clubhouse."

Jax said his goodbyes and jogged to catch up with Juice. He wanted to split, part of him did at least but Gemma would be okay with the others at the lot until he nailed down Clay. Whatever involvement she had in the situation Jax would pull from her later, she wasn't the threat, Clay was and Jax was just about to have him handled. As they watched Lotto climb into his rickety, rusted old Ford, Jax and Juice waited a few minutes before taking off themselves. Had they not been so concerned with giving Lotto space to keep him from panicking Galindo's small crew would have seen the bikes but with such distance and no cuts they didn't notice the Sons as they followed Lotto back.


	26. Chapter 26

Opie and Ellie had spent all day on the couch and the moment Kenny got home, he joined them. Mae had spent a few hours with them but all the TV made her head throb and her eyes hurt. Just as they started a movie, Mae didn't even know or care to know which it was, she pulled herself off the sofa. "Okay, I'm going to run out. Should I pick up pizza on the way back?"

"Pepperoni!" Ellie squealed with excitement.

"Joining the dark side of toppings?" Mae laughed as she kissed each of them, whispering to Opie as she pressed her lips to his. "I'll only be a little bit, should be home by six. Amelia needs a little girl help." He rolled his eyes and nodded, better Mae have friends involved in the club than not.

Mae saw Rat half a block down from Amelia's, Juice had told him not to let her out of his sight and called to reiterate that order after what Lotto had said. He pressed his fingers to his lips hoping Mae would keep the secret. She rolled her eyes and nodded before heading into the building. Before Ellie had even gotten hurt, Mae agreed to help Amelia find the perfect outfit for her date. She was giddy, her cheeks flushed with excitement as they went through her closet. This was something most girls did in high school for first dates but Mae and Amelia didn't exactly have the adolescence those girls did. Dating as adults, well Amelia didn't, she'd never been on a proper date before Juice and although Mae had a few here and there, she was mostly busy in college or after with a needle in her arm and never had many friends. It was a much-needed experience for both of them.

"God, my first date with Ope was at my old house, I made him dinner and we ended up in bed. We'd known each other a while though, I'm not a slut." She said defensively. "We don't really go out. We're so lame it makes me feel old."

"I think you guys are adorable." Amelia assured her as she threw a black dress into the 'no' pile. "You're homebodies, embrace it. How long have you been together, anyway?"

Mae smiled and nodded. It was true, they'd much rather be together at home than anywhere else and that was always the way it was. "Not long, we met about three years ago but we've only been married for like four months." Seeing a flash of color Mae clapped her hands. "Oh! Go with the blue," she said pointing to the cobalt dress in the back of the closet.

"You think? I bought this so long ago but never wore it."

"Do it, it'll look great with your hair." Mae messed Amelia's red curls in her hands a bit before pulling a face. "How did you end up with red hair? Tig's hair is super dark, is your mom a redhead?"

"No, she's blonde but her dad was and a few cousins. Random DNA jackpot, I guess."

"Lucky," Mae lamented as she preened in the mirror. "I hate this gross, bland brown." She swore she could see some tiny wrinkles forming around her eyes, she touched them and sighed suddenly feeling old and insecure at the age of thirty. "Did Ope ever cheat on Donna?" It was totally out of the blue. Amelia looked at her in the reflection and slowly shook her head. "Before they divorced, I mean, when they were happy and all."

"I haven't been around for a while but Ope isn't that guy. He doesn't get random blowjobs on runs or bang the shanks it's just not him. Besides he loves the shit out of you, I can tell. Why?"

"I have these insecure streaks. I get most of the stuff, the way they are with us and why they get all 'do as I say' when it comes to certain safety issues. I've never seen it but I hear it, prison clauses and that lovely saying 'what happens on a run, stays on a run' that just blows my mind."

"That isn't all of them, Piney wasn't really like that, Clay is and my dad but you don't have to worry. If it makes you feel better sit him down and tell him that's a deal breaker."

"We've already had that talk," she said regretfully. It would always hurt her. "We did have an issue, a while ago but that was a... miscommunication." Amelia eyed for more details so Mae explained as vaguely as she could about what he had thought she was doing and his mental state over the news about Gemma. Mae didn't even mention Gemma's name though or the attack, just that the MC was reeling over something. "He was a mess emotionally when we met anyway and he didn't know how to deal with anything so his assumptions and the club being a mess sent him spiraling. He just reacted rather than opening his mouth. He's learned." Mae said as much for Amelia as herself. "I just meant more like cheating as an extracurricular activity."

"No. Never. That's not Ope, at all. What happened before, that's crazy and totally wrong but those guys just do stupid shit. They're reactionary and don't think. I can see the change in Ope though, looks like you shrunk his head properly."

"Yeah, I did. Thank God. He's not perfect but you know, he's just right." She smiled inwardly. He was far from in perfect mental health but no one was and Mae liked the deep conversations they had. She knew Ope better than he did himself but she still learned things about him and Mae loved that. She never wanted to be bored, he was a mystery she wanted to unravel forever. "It's nice, Juice isn't like them. I can't see him doing anything like that." Mae said with a beaming smile, her spirits were lifted and she felt phenomenally better. She believed Opie was faithful but it was nice hearing it. "Ope either, not now at least. Shit, I love him so much, I just needed you to say it so I knew I wasn't just making myself believe it, you know?"

The girls talked, it was boring, inane conversation but they enjoyed it. It was getting close to six and Mae hadn't even ordered the pizza yet. She called and ordered then said her goodbye and wished the girl luck. Amelia deserved a bit of happiness and peace, they all did, Mae was just waiting for hers return after the rough patch. It was slow but they were already getting there. Amelia looked over the whole ensemble they had put together and the makeup Mae had set out for her before jumping in the shower. The nerves made her stomach churn, she really liked Juice and she trusted him which was such a monumental thing for Amelia. Juice was just what she needed, they meshed and were more at peace with themselves and comfortable in their own skin together. Their connection did for him as much as it did for her. They were just better people since being having connected.

* * *

><p>Jax and Juice followed but gave Lotto space, he was already antsy and too much pressure would push him to run. Right then Jax didn't think he would unless they went too hard, too fast. They had the address and had Lotto in their sights; it was enough to make them feel comfortable. Stopped at a red light Jax and Juice chatted over the traffic, Lotto was a few car lengths in front of them.<p>

"The motel is a block or two up on the left." Jax shouted not knowing Galindo's guys already pegged it and had parked a block over. "We get the cell and the pills and I'll see if I can't get Jury to hook this guy up with some cover till this shit blows over."

"Jax, man," Juice hated this. "Maybe we should talk about the plan."

Before Jax could reply, the light turned green and they were off and in the parking lot within minutes. They weren't very familiar with the area but as soon as they saw the motel, they knew it was a bad idea. Juice waited outside the room as Jax joined Lotto inside, he was watching for cops that they were sure circled the block. The motel had to be a by the hour hooker spot, it looked like one.

"Yo Jax," Juice called out as he grew impatient and nervous. "We should get going." The only other vehicle in the parking lot rolled away.

As Lotto left the motel room, Jax nodded at Juice and the two had a private word right inside the doorway. "We got it." Jax showed Juice the phone and pills. "Look, you, Ope and me gotta handle this. Tig will lose his mind, telling him is too dangerous. If Meels finds about this, it'll freak her out. She won't trust anyone, not even us." He jabbed his pointer finger into Juice's chest. "We have to keep this quiet."

He nodded and would do as he was told but Juice still felt off about it. Sure, Tig would go after Clay and there'd be a fight but Juice knew it would be contained before anything awful happened. "Yeah, I won't say anything."

As they both turned to exit the room Chibs and Tig rolled into the parking lot. Juice did a double take and waved them in but before Chibs could explain how they'd been found or what was happening the squeal of tires sent them all into action. As soon as the three masked men jumped out of the paneled van and ran for Lotto, the Sons pulled their guns.

"Hey," Jax shouted as they the attackers and Lotto froze. It was barely for a second though, the burly man lunged for Lotto but the skinny dealer pulled a gun holding it out with uncertainty. Once the last car left that lot Galindo's crew began preparing to attack, they hadn't seen the others or their cuts pull into the motel.

"What are we doing Jackie?" Chibs asked warily, his eyes moving from the barrel of each of the seven pulled guns.

Through the exhaust Jax could see no one was stopping, it was a damn disaster. The hit men hadn't seen the Sons but they couldn't go back now. Lotto had his gun waving around wildly but the situation was too volatile to wait. When another one of Galindo's men moved stealthy to disarm Lotto suddenly they all heard the distinct piercing pop of shots. The Sons dropped down behind the line of bikes, firing a few cover shots of their own toward the men as Lotto continued pulling the trigger with little regard or aim. He managed to hit one, which prompted use of deadly force, he was instantly taken out with a bullet to the chest.

"Shit," Jax hissed and tossed the evidence in his side-bag. He raised his gun over the seat of his bike but the shrill scream of sirens stilled him. "No, no, no," he shouted watching the parking lot fill with cops. The masked men scrambled but there was no getting out, especially with one wounded. "What the fuck is this?" Jax asked a petrified Juice, covering his fear he shook his head.

"Goddamn drugs and hookers, they probably watch this fucking place." Juice raised his hands as the officers, with guns trained on the Sons and the attackers, told them to drop their weapons and lie face down. "Jax," Juice whispered as his cheek scrapped the asphalt. He didn't say anything, Jax just looked at Juice with rage in his eyes. This was not how the day was supposed to go and now he had a dead Lotto and three of his guys being arrested.

"This is bad, brother." Chibs added as the men glared at them from the other side of the Lotto's dead body.

Juice started, "They look like - "

"Cartel." Tig whispered as he caught a glimpse of a signifying tattoo which proved this wasn't a random attack, not that they thought it was. Tig and Chibs knew from the start this was the cartel. "Clay hired them to clean up the mess."

The boys didn't say another word but as they were patted down Jax began to laugh with disdain. It would be something Clay would do, and after talking to Gemma he wondered how off plan it went or if this was exactly the outcome he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! CLIFFHANGER! Xoxo guys! Thanks for any reviews, I love them!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Our poor boys! Let's see what happens… Thanks for the new follows/favorites/reviews! xoxo**

* * *

><p>"I'm supposed to be picking up Meels right now." Juice lamented as he glanced at the dashboard clock while cops and investigators still swarmed around the motel. "Now she's alone and we have no way of protecting her."<p>

"I got a plan, brother." The confidence did little to assuage Juice. "You don't have to worry about Meels and I don't have to worry about Tara, Clay will be handled."

"I'm still going to worry about her, and you're still going to worry about Tara." Trying to get to Jax's softer side, Juice opened up. He wasn't one to grow emotional with the guys but he needed it and had begun to feel closer to Jax of late. "Your plan, is it legit? He knows we know or suspects it. It's gotta be on point."

"Oh he knows," Jax said darkly. "And I am still worried about Tara. She has a goddamn ultrasound tomorrow. I was supposed to be there."

His head and shoulders fell. "I'm sorry, brother." He couldn't imagine how that felt, even if he was more romantic and old fashioned with Amelia there was no doubting how much Jax loved his children. "What are you going to do about Clay, Jax?"

"I'll let you know once I'm sure it's in motion."

Juice didn't like that but he kept quiet and hoped Jax knew what he was doing. So far though, this whole thing was a disaster.

* * *

><p>Amelia looked herself up and down in the mirror a few times, her eyes glancing at the clock's reflection behind her and waiting patiently for the telltale rumble of Juice's bike. She preened and with each passing minute grew more and more disheartened. Taking what had somehow become his spot on the couch she felt her cheeks burning as tears filled her eyes. "Hurt me once," she mused sadly, picking a piece of lint from the cushion, "But he wouldn't. Would he?" Amelia played back their most recent conversations, the cuddling and kisses, even the sweet interaction from that morning. She was starting to think this wasn't his choice. By eight she had gone from hating him to worrying, so she decided to call but Juice didn't answer, it went right to voicemail. Her stomach turned, that wasn't good. Amelia then called her dad, his phone actually rang but he didn't pick up and it was the same when she tried Jax.<p>

"Something is wrong." She whispered as she grabbed her purse and called Tara on her way to the clubhouse.

When she arrived, the mood was somber and heavy, she feared the worst had happened. Growing up with the club she knew death and danger were part of the life but they'd never hit her directly. The mere thought of Tig or Juice being hurt, or worse, stilled her heart and robbed her of her breath. Clay was on the phone, his eyes burned holes right through her as she saw Gemma wasn't there and she slipped out to check TM.

"Gem?" Amelia peeked her head in the office to see the usually stoic matriarch with her head in her hands. "What happened?"

Looking up with bloodshot eyes and smudged makeup, Gemma tried to compose herself, crying wasn't something she did. "Sit baby, no one got hurt."

"Jesus, thank God."

"Your dad, Jax, Juice and Chibs got picked up. It's not looking good either." It looked terrible actually but that was only one cause of Gemma's tears. "Convicts with illegal guns, a dead drug dealer and plenty of bullet casings, it's looking far from good, baby."

As her body went limp, Amelia realized how right Gemma was. "Did they kill the guy?"

"We don't know. We don't know anything yet."

* * *

><p>"Juice, Jax, Tig and Chibs?" Mae asked, astonished, as she and Opie watched the kids eat. They had lost their appetites when the news filtered down the line. "Oh Jesus, poor Abel and Tara's due in a few months."<p>

There was a longer list of concerns Opie had running in his head. The Clay situation sat right on top, he was still President and from initial reports, it sounded like Jax and the guys would be locked up for a good stretch. "Mae," Opie pulled her into the other room and wrapped his arms around her. He had come so close to being arrested again and he couldn't help but think he should have been there to have his boys' backs, they were only there watching his anyway. There was one point in time he wouldn't have worried about going back in but his life had taken a positive turn since those dark days. "I gotta go to the clubhouse."

"I should come," she looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "Gemma and Tara are probably a mess and Amelia. Juice was supposed to pick her up at a while ago. Did anyone call her?"

Really, the girls were the last thing he was concerned with currently. Opie had to deal with Clay and find out exactly what had happened with Lotto then he could listen to Mae's domestic worries. "Wait," Mae's face went grey. "You were with Jax earlier and Juice only went up because you had to leave, right?"

"Yeah, I already thought about that." It was the first thing he thought of and relief was the first feeling that came over him followed by monumental guilt for not only leaving Jax but for feeling that uplifting relief. It was wrong, it wasn't the way the brotherhood worked and Opie was ashamed of himself.

"It's awful to say but thank God you left." Mae stretched her arm out to touch his cheek. Opie had to keep in mind that there was another force at work, this wasn't on him, it was on Clay, but he couldn't shake the feeling. "I hate this," she said sadly feeling his heavy heart.

"Me too," he kissed the top of her head. "See if the kids can go next door. You're right; you should come and be with the girls."

* * *

><p>"What do we know?" Bobby asked, downing a shot of tequila as he leaned over the bar.<p>

Clay's face was stone since he'd gotten the call from Lowen. What was left of the club looked at him, the girls too from their spot huddled together on the couch. No one knew Clay was to blame, no one but Jax, Juice and Gemma, although the latter didn't know for sure it all fell together with what she'd heard. Giving a brief felonious background detailing why he contacted Galindo about Lotto, Clay then continued with full truth. The men were fuming, none of this information had been relayed to them. With half the club running wild it was no surprise something like this would happen but intentions were good and right now, they needed to concentrate on their brothers.

"Lowen is there now, she's coming here after." Shaking his head, Clay hadn't felt such overwhelming guilt in his life. "Apparently they were picked up by Sacramento vice squad at a motel known for its hourly rates. Don't know the charges but they are felons and they at least one fired their weapon. The guns weren't registered, they were going to dump them after Lotto was done but they didn't get that far."

"Three of Galindo's crew got picked up?" Opie asked somberly. "You need to reach out to Romeo; we can't have heat from the damn cartel. If they think we brought those cops, they'll hit us hard."

Gemma, Mae, Tara and Amelia sat quietly, listening as Clay spoke to the family. Tara and Amelia were visibly upset while Mae, although terribly upset herself and devoted to helping however she could, felt slightly relieved and Gemma just glared hatefully at Clay. There was no reason for her to believe Clay didn't engineer the entire murder and police bust. "We need to keep it together girls." She said softly. "Be strong, that's what they need."

"That's smart," Clay pointed at Opie and looked around the room. "I'll make the call and make sure they know it was just a bad spot."

"You should have brought this to the table." Opie said with narrowed eyes.

"I know," Clay managed to say without choking on his own anger. "We all screwed up on this, Jax and Juice should have come to me."

"We can deal with that later but for now maybe we should keep the girls here? Kids too, until you talk to Romeo?" Bobby said calmly hoping not to upset the families too much.

"They are going to come after us," Piney said gruffly. "You set up a hit and suddenly there's a load of cops? I told you, this is was a bad idea."

"Why would our guys be there? Huh? Come on old man, lay it out!" Clay was shouting, losing himself as he pointed angrily at Piney.

"You've seen enough busts!" Pulling off his cannula Piney was ready to attack Clay, even if he couldn't fight him like he wanted. "We had to mark it, if you set it up a Son had to be there to pull it together, testify against the cartel or give statements."

"All right," Opie hollered and pointlessly stood between the two men. A physical fight wouldn't break out, not at Piney's age and Opie couldn't stop a bullet but the action had a point. "It wasn't a set-up. We talk to Galindo and straighten it out. Our guys got locked up too, that should be enough to prove our point."

"Great," Tara held Abel close. "They think a cartel is coming after us."

"No one will hurt us," Mae said adamantly when Gemma didn't immediately speak. They all looked to her for guidance but she was too lost in her own hatred and concern. "The guys won't let us get hurt, any of us." She said gently stroking Abel's foot.

"We wait for Lowen, that's all we can do." Opie looked at Clay expectantly. "Shouldn't you be making that call?" The gall it took to order didn't come from nowhere, Opie wanted to protect the girls, his and the other's. They had to take care of the old ladies and kids while the guys were away. Clay eyed Opie with contempt before slinking away. He was certain that with Jax away Opie would relax with his rebellious streak, maybe in time.

The boys had all been arrested before and it wasn't such a big deal but never like this. Never during the commission of a violent crime with illegal handguns in use and the cartel involvement made it dangerous for those not in lockup too. No one expected to see the four of them for a very long time, although the younger girls didn't know exactly how bad this could be. Opie assumed they'd all see the inside of a cell for longer than he had, especially with their priors.

* * *

><p>"We're going away for a long time." Juice said, his voice dark, as he fixed his eyes on the cinder blocks.<p>

He was fearful, they all were in their own ways. If prison wasn't daunting they wouldn't work so damn hard and do the things they did to avoid it. The other three knew it was probably true but didn't say as much. Jax and Tig were in one cell while Chibs and Juice stewed in the one beside them.

"I have warrants," Tig groaned.

"What? You asshole." Jax hissed. It would be Tig to be the one with outstanding charges.

They were all thinking about other things, their families and being away from their brothers. Juice focused on Amelia even though he didn't want to, thinking about her being alone without him or Tig made his situation exponentially worse.

"You think some bullshit arrest from years ago is anything compared to this?" Defensively Tig snapped back.

"We need to keep our shite together." Chibs said looking for something to put a spin on the situation. "We didn't kill that asshole."

"At least it ain't murder, that's always a plus." Tig said with little to no levity in his voice. "Think we'll get bail?"

Jax pursed his lips. "If we do it'll be high."

"Let's save them their money, you won't be out long." The voice coming from down the hall made their blood run cold. It was the last person they wanted to see. Reaching their cells Stahl was grinning like the cat who got the cream. "Hello boys."

"Ahh shite, what do you want?" Chibs sneered.

With a cold, hard stare, Stahl leaned back against the wall. "I want you, all of you. I'll be taking this from Sacramento vice and using those illegal handguns to tie you to everything else. It might take some time and digging but it's a start."

"Can't tie us to shit," Jax snapped. Lowen's heels clacked through the corridor with two guards behind her. "You're just in time."

"Agent Stahl, are you questioning my clients without representation?"

"Obviously not if you're here now," she turned back to the guys and winked. "I'll see you in a few minutes for official statements and some questions."

* * *

><p>Once the information they had was passed along Clay stepped away into chapel and made the call to Romeo. He was dreading this conversation but he knew it had to happen, they were sitting ducks if it didn't. The phone rang three times before he answered, rushed and speaking in a harsh whisper.<p>

"Romeo, Clay Morrow."

"I assume you're calling about earlier?"

"I am. What happened there, that wasn't on our end."

Romeo was smoking a cigarette outside the usual warehouse he used for holding the cocaine before passing it through to the Sons. Torres had just left him while their men worked to bag up the next shipment. "I am fully aware of what happened and both our parts in it. Our lookout screwed up and it's been handled internally. I'm not sure what I can do to for your men in lockup aside form protection but I can't say I feel the burden is on us. Any breakdowns in communication in your club aren't my issue but they greatly affect my business. That isn't something I can afford, and neither can you."

"No," Clay hadn't expected any of that. He blanked, staring at the beautifully carved reaper in the center of the table. "That six month deal, let's make it a year, ten percent off. Can that help ease our burden?"

With a raspy chuckle Romeo smiled, not that Clay could see it. "I'm already feeling more comfortable. This won't happen again, right?"

"Right," Clay said adamantly. He didn't care and he knew the club wouldn't either. They hadn't even voted it but the situation was sure to make the motion pass. This was truly an unselfish move to save everyone's hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're enjoying! I know I constantly say this but reviews are always appreciated and I love to hear from you! I can see the numbers but would also love to hear your thoughts!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Stahl had four choices, all provided their own weaknesses and strengths to be manipulated and used. She had settled on Chibs, he had an Irish connection so that would be catching two little jailbirds with one stone. With his file under her arm, Stahl reached for the handle into his interrogation room with a toothy grin. "Filip Telford." She slapped the folder down on the table. "Cigarette?" She slid a fresh pack and a book of matches across the table.

"Aye, thanks." Taking one, he tapped it nicotine side down, on the table but didn't light it. "You're loving this aren't you?" As he smirked, Lowen leaned over and whispered something to him knowing he wouldn't listen.

She was, the bright smile and energy vibrating off her way enough to show them how she felt about the particular situation. "I really am shocked. It seems sloppy of the illustrious Sons of Anarchy to be picked up in a known hot spot for drugs and prostitution. What went wrong, two crews after the same drug dealer?"

"Wrong place, wrong time," was all he said before lighting the cigarette. "Don't know who any of the other guys were."

"The dead man, Jarod Lotto Anderson, had some peculiar wounds. Is that why you went after him with those guns? Those _illegal_ guns I should say. I wonder how far they've traveled, maybe from the Emerald Isle?" Her words were heavy with attitude. "Was the piece of shit dealer the one Opie Winston went after? Was this all about protecting a brother?"

That was it. Chibs was shutting down. "Charge me or shut it." Lowen whispered again but Chibs hardly listened. Any questioning was only going to get them in more trouble. "My attorney says I shouldn't say anymore," he smirked.

"I didn't come here for you," Stahl said quietly. "SAMCRO is small time, it just so happens my digging into the IRA lead me right back here." Punctuating the last three words with taps of her fingernail, she smiled. "You can help me and yourself. I know what happened with Jimmy O." Reaching across the table, she ghosted her hand over his right cheek, up and down the scar before Chibs slapped her away. "I'm sorry." Her pride and confidence were wounded by the unexpected response, she should have known though. "I shouldn't have mentioned it. It's not my place and I'm sure the memory of having your family taken away is painful."

"This is done," Lowen snapped.

"Bitch, you don't know shite about my family." It was low growl that the women could swear they felt roll through the room.

"I do, Filip." She nodded. "You give me the IRA, you and your _brothers_ can walk."

"I'm not signing shite."

"You're harassing my client." Lowen was going to let this go as far as she could and use every single word against Stahl but Chibs was getting too angry. "This is done."

Stahl's lips turned into a Grinch like smirk before gathering her paperwork and heading out into the hallway. She would have to let Telford simmer and go back when Lowen wasn't around to see what buttons she could press. Making her way down to Jax, Stahl was stopped right in her tracks.

"Excuse me, Agent?"

Drawing her head back with surprise Stahl glared at the stranger. "Yes?"

"Here you go." Handing her four thin, blue folder bound agreements typed and signed, he pointed to Chibs through the window. "These are the deals you'll be offering the Sons members you have in custody right now."

She laughed, a smug cackle and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I have four violent felons caught while in commission of a crime where illegal firearms were discharged. You really think I'll be offering these guys any deals?"

"I don't think, I know. There's much more going on above your head agent."

"What?"

"The CIA, the Sons of Anarchy are of importance to us and we need them out. You're lucky the crime was so public or they'd be walking out of here today. They'll do sometime, no information needed."

"No." She whispered, her mouth agape as she stared at Luis Torres. "Who is your supervisor? Who are you?" She asked forcefully to hide her astonishment.

Torres showed her his badge and handed her two business cards. "My supervisor is willing to contact yours, if you make that necessary. All the paperwork you need is on top," he tapped the first file folder. "There is a confidentiality agreement I'll need you to sign as well. I apologize we couldn't inform you before, seems no one knew why you were really in Northern California."

"This is bullshit!" She snapped, loud enough to call Chibs' attention from the other side of the window. "I've been working on these guys for years, you can't swoop in and destroy my case."

"And what case is that?" Through with the apologetic, polite tone Torres eyed Stahl with disdain. "The one you have nothing but this arrest to go on? The one you've been spinning your wheels with and begging to be kept on? This is the biggest win you'll get, take it and get out of town. You are no longer on the case, your investigation is over and you'll have no further contact with them, the IRA or any known associates of the Sons of Anarchy. It threatens what we're working on, I hope you'll understand."

* * *

><p>"What was that shite about?" Chibs asked with a grin as Stahl walked back into the room, her face grey and eyes still wide with shock. She's taken some time to read over the deals but it only made her more incensed.<p>

"May I speak with you, counselor?"

Lowen nodded, bewildered by the sudden shift in the woman and left Chibs' side. "What's going on?" She asked as they stepped out into the hallway.

"I have..." She could hardly force the words out. "I have a deal for your clients. I'll arrange for you to meet with them together." Putting her hand up to silence Stahl, she didn't need any details, Lowen was highly amused but also annoyed.

"We both know my clients won't give you anything, they don't deal. All four of them are maintaining their innocence."

That enraged Stahl even more but she shook her head. "Yes, sweet Catholic school boy types. Lucky for them and their innocence this deal requires...nothing from them."

"Nothing?" Lowen took the paperwork Stahl offered her. "Why?"

"It comes from above." That was all she could say after signing the confidentiality agreement. "They'd be wise to take it."

* * *

><p>"Ten months?" Jax asked, just as shocked as everyone before him to hear the news. "We were looking at over ten years."<p>

"This feels wrong, man." Tig slunk down in his chair, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "They don't want statements or names?"

"You sign and you do ten months in Sacramento County Jail. No federal facility, no parole, you do your time and you're free to go." The four of them looked at her with black expressions. "I read it backwards and forwards, sent a copy to my partner too but it's all good, guys."

"And you're telling us to take it but you can't tell us how we got it?" Jax was ready to sign, federal prisons were dangerous even with protection and ten months was much better than ten years.

"I am." She spread out the paperwork, one packet for each man.

"How's this going to look?" Chibs pushed his away. "Words going to hit the streets about the bust, probably already has. They see us strolling free in less than a year, they'll ask questions."

"But when no one goes down, it won't matter." Juice said eager to sign and start his bid.

"You're not really thinking of turning this down, brother?" Tig asked Chibs, his eyes wide as he stared.

"Don't feel right." Warningly he looked at Jax but Lowen was confident and their vice president could feel that.

"They can't dick us over. Lowen says we're good then I'll do it. Government can't play with this," he jabbed his finger on the deal. "We're signing it."

"Good." Lowen smiled, it was a win no matter how little they knew. "I can dig a little deeper, see how and why but I might not get anywhere."

"Do the best you can sweetheart," Tig said as he scribbled his name along the line.

She rolled her eyes at Tig and watched as they signed, three eagerly while Chibs still seemed hesitant. It did make her uneasy but not enough so to have them not sign it. The deal was solid, that was a fact. With what she knew of the situation federal would be a death sentence. If they didn't get whatever the stranger hoped to gain with the deal it wasn't going to ruin anything for the club, it just might not get them out of hot water easily the next time.

* * *

><p>When Lowen arrived to share the good news she was greeted just as she had been by her clients, everyone was dumbfounded. The men had heightened suspicions while the women were just happy to know they'd be home sooner rather than later. Amelia felt some of the crushing dread lift from her chest as she heard ten months. She never did well with loneliness, private time was a necessity but she needed to feel connected and now her father and Juice, the first person she felt truly connected to, were gone. It was a terrifying life she'd be living but just as she began to feel overwhelmed Tara leaned her head on her shudder and Mae took her hand.<p>

"Ten months in county is great," she said supportively. "Anything you need me and Ope will help, the whole club, you girls know that."

"You are not alone," Gemma said sternly, "Either of you."

Amelia nodded, although she felt alone. "Yeah, of course not."

"We were supposed to find out the sex of the baby tomorrow." Tara said longingly. "Gem, can you come?"

"Of course, baby."

"I'll watch Abel if you want?" Mae offered quickly and the girls already began working on cheering each other up and planning around the next few days.

"I went over it, it's solid." Lowen assured the women, Clay and the rest of the club members. "There's no way they couldn't take it, it would be foolish. I don't know why but I didn't feel there was really a choice, it was strange."

"Stahl offered it?" Opie asked incredulously. "It's gotta be over her head."

Lowen agreed, she'd dealt with that wench of a woman more times than she'd have liked and it seemed impossible. "She didn't want to, she was angry, I could tell. It's more than her."

"That means we got heat." Bobby added. "They want them out to get us on something bigger."

"Most of you are out though and ten years is a big win for anyone. I don't think they'd blow a case of that much importance by giving a deal like this. Whoever is behind it knows you'll be suspicious. Maybe you have a friend?"

"We don't have friends." Happy grunted.

Clay laughed, "He's right. Just see what you can find."

With a less than hopeful expression, Lowen assured them she would before speaking directly to Opie. "You called my office this afternoon about your children?"

"Yeah, didn't think we'd be seeing you this soon." He and Lowen walked over to the couch but she was cautious around Gemma.

"Why don't we discuss the adoption at your house? I have a few things to go over with you both and some paperwork and forms for you."

Gemma would never have thought anything of Lowen's words but especially not in her current state. "You two should go," she said somberly. "There's nothing you can do now." Seeing Opie's uncertainty, she waved Clay over.

"Romeo is fine, he knows it wasn't us." Clay nodded for Opie to follow him away from Lowen. "He says his spotter fucked up but he knows it's not all on him. We all should have planned this better." With a condescending laugh, Opie rolled his jaw around. "We need to vote this coke in, that's what he wants, it's a peace offering."

"You really want to sit these guys down right now and vote on running coke for the cartel when four brothers are in jail?"

"You think I don't feel bad?" He snapped with a harsh whisper. "We both took the blame, he's securing protection for them, we'll vote it and it'll pass. They don't have a choice." He pointed toward the remaining club members with a sneer.

Still having no idea about Jax's evidence Opie had no choice but to swallow his rage and agree. Clay had more power and Opie couldn't risk anything. "Yeah, you got my vote, Jax's, Tig's and Juice's too even if it's a proxy. That's majority."

"I love you, Ope." Clay said calmly. "I need you to help me keep these guys together now."

"Love you too, Prez." He gestured back to Mae and Lowen. "I got shit to handle, adoption paperwork, it can't wait. It was almost me and if that happens,"

Clay cut him off, "I understand, go take care of your family."

The manipulation was so clear now, Opie almost couldn't stomach it but he didn't have time to think of his next move yet. He walked away and took Mae's hand in his. "Come on, we got a lot to talk about."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, going through some medical stuff but I was able to whip this into shape (had the rough draft ready) and get it to you! I'm not abandoning the story (and hope you won't either) but updates won't be as frequent while I recover. Sorry. Love you all lots! xo Thanks for your patience and understanding and any feedback I receive. **

* * *

><p>The three of them arrived back at Opie and Mae's within an hour; Lowen was waiting in her car patiently when Opie pulled up. Lowen was able to use the time to schedule a meeting with Amelia, she had a message for the youngest Trager girl as well for Opie. He couldn't just run even after Clay said to, goodbyes were longer during the difficult times. As Mae brought the kids back from next door and put them to bed, Opie and Lowen sat awkwardly at the dining room table. He hadn't had much to do with her and back when he was on trial, Rosen was their main attorney. He didn't start to speak; his eyes followed the sound of footsteps above them.<p>

"My secretary said this was about your children?"

"Yeah," he finally made eye contact with her. "Ellie got hurt and they wouldn't let Mae go back with her in the ER. I don't need that kind of trouble and if something happens to me I want to be sure Mae is the one raising those kids. She is their mom now, you know?" It was one of the smartest and most rationale things she had ever heard from a member of the club.

"That's a very intelligent move. Mostly it's filing motions but the family court judge may want to speak to the kids since they're a bit older, not toddlers. Do they like her?"

Opie smiled, they loved Mae and those kids were the reason he ever had the chance with her. "Yeah, they do."

"That's great," she said with a sympathetic smile. Lowen had heard all about what happened to Donna; it was a terrible situation for those children. "There's lots of paperwork but before we get into that and before your wife comes to join us, I have a message from Jax for you." She slid a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket across the table. "I did not give that to you, Opie."

"Of course," he took it and hid it away knowing she wanted it as far from her as possible. Lowen was always willing to help, she liked the members personally and they certainly made her good money but she didn't like risking herself for them. Opie was grateful for her help; lawyers like her and Rosen were few and far between. "Did he say anything?"

"He only wants you to pick up his bike from impound, he said not to take any of the guys either. They didn't search it, I don't know why but none of the guys' bikes were touched and the cartel's van wasn't either. He just said to keep it quiet, no one else is supposed to know about that note either. Jax was adamant about you being in control, he specified _in control_."

Mae popped down the steps with a crooked smile and joined them at the table. There really wasn't much to discuss, the real reason for the private meeting had already passed between them and the rest was straightforward. After a general overview of the process and some paperwork that they had to fill out, Lowen left the couple alone. As soon as she drove off and her lights were no longer visible, Opie pulled the folded note from his pocket. He read it once and then again and a third time while Mae watched keenly, she wanted to know what was going on. "Shit."

"What? What is that?" She took the note as soon as he offered it to her and read it slowly. "So what does this mean? Clay did dose Amelia?" Jax wasn't overly descriptive of anything in what he wrote, that was too risky, and they already discussed at length what they would do with the proof.

Opie nodded and began to laugh with relief and actual joy. "That dealer I went after, he was one that sold Clay the pills he used on Amelia and Jax just let me know exactly where the evidence is."

"Holy shit, guess they both thought they were being sneaky. Where did Jax stash it?"

"He told Lowen he only wanted me to know when and where to get their bikes. It's gotta be there."

Her eyes scanned Jax's hasty writing again. "And you're taking it to Clay, not the table? Baby, that's dangerous."

"No, it's not, for the first time in years we'll all be safer. Clay was the real goddamn threat and I'm about to take him apart."

"Ope, I don't like this." Suddenly she was began to shirk away from the monumental steps they'd be taking. It was terrifying to go against Clay and by association Gemma as well.

"It's gonna be fine, Mae. I actually need your help with it."

Taking her to bed, Opie began to outline everything, transparency and full disclosure was the only way this worked. Jax and Opie learned that the hard way and they wouldn't make those mistakes again. They quietly changed, the heavy words sinking into Mae's brain as she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"Wow," Mae rolled over to her side to face him. "Like the manuscript?"

"Exactly." With a bright smile, Opie felt himself begin to calm; there was no question that this was the best thing. Opie and Jax had big plans for SAMCRO, lucrative and smart. They were going to own San Joaquin without a target on their backs. "It'll be great, the club can legitimize and we'll make good money. We'll be safe and I can take care of you, you won't need to go to that shithole again. This is between us though, Maelynn. I don't know what Tara knows and Amelia can't know shit, got it?"

There was that tone, the tone Mae and Amelia had discussed earlier that night. She nodded, willing to default to him and do as he said because she knew from that tone he was serious and it was his domain. "Got it." Nuzzling her face in his neck, she grinned. "Everything is coming together."

"Finally, it's about damn time. Hopefully, the adoption shit will be over quickly. I don't want anything getting fouled up."

"You think they would want it?" She asked him anxiously. For Mae as a child adoption was a dream but for Kenny and Ellie she doubted they felt the same. "I don't want to do it if you don't think they'll be happy."

Feeling her fears Opie did his best to assure her. "You're thinking too much. They love you, it's going to be fine."

"I think we should ask them, Ope."

"They're kids."

"You don't get it because you don't have the same relationship with Mary as they did with Donna."

"Look, we can talk to them but it's not their call. If anything happens to me you're the only one I want raising those kids. You're their mom now."

"Mother figure or step mom, Ope."

He nodded quickly, that was what he meant. "They'll understand, we'll explain it like you did when we got married." He chuckled to himself for a moment. "You know, Donna didn't like Lyla, the marriage was done but she hated the kids being around her. I think she'd be cool with you though, if she was around. You want the best for them, you love em', it's all good."

"Thank you," Mae kissed him sweetly. He'd eased her racing thoughts without even knowing it. The guilt he harbored didn't mean he wanted to be with Donna, they divorced, it just meant he hadn't wanted her to die and Mae had to remember that. "Love you, Ope."

"You first," he whispered before they settled down to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, the place is a mess." Amelia tried to tidy up but she still had a basket of laundry in the living room and proofs from her last job still on the table. "I was in the hospital and it's just been crazy."<p>

Ignoring the unnecessary apology Lowen sat at the little breakfast bar. "I spoke with your father and Juice, the one thing they both said was not to worry about them."

"Too late," she said in a singsong voice to lighten her sorrowful mood. "Tea?" Grabbing the little tin she offered Lowen a cup but she declined. "County isn't so bad though, right?"

"It isn't and we both know they have ways of staying safe." The women shared a chuckle before Lowen continued. "Tig wanted to remind you that you know where his financial stuff is in the house. He told me to tell you to be careful and that he loves you."

Fanning her face and focusing of the stove flame, Amelia tried to keep from crying. "I can visit him, right?" She stretched, reaching into the cabinet above the fridge on her tiptoes to grab the bottle of Amaretto. She was going to need it.

"You should be able to, unless there's some disciplinary actions being taken but I'll be told and I'll pass it along to you." The piercing teapot whistle quickly drowned out the sound of shuffling papers from Lowen and Amelia's own panicked thoughts.

"And Juice?" She asked fearfully. "What did he say?"

Lowen smiled a little. "Let me just tell you, he's too cute." Smiling in agreement, Amelia giggled to herself as she poured the water and liquor into her favorite oversized mug. She sat across from Lowen, one hand wrapped around the warmed ceramic. "Juice actually wanted me to give you this." Lowen pressed a key into the palm of Amelia's free hand.

"What is this?"

"His house key, he said he'd feel better if you stayed at his place. The neighbors are great and he trusts them, the security system is state of the art. It's for both of you, almost like your housesitting but he's making sure you're safe as well." She had gathered a few papers from him as well but kept them in front of her at first. Fooling with the key in her hand Amelia felt her heart swell over such a small gesture and listened as Lowen continued. "You know, get the mail and pay the bills."

"Pay the bills?" Amelia looked at Lowen with wide eyes. "Wow, he wants me to do that?" Juice had explicitly told Lowen is she seemed overwhelmed or hesitant to get Tara or Mae to help, Jax said to leave it with them if she couldn't, or wouldn't. He knew it would probably seem like a lot to Amelia but there was no one else he trusted the way he trusted her.

"He has a backup if you're not able to. To be honest, he was anxious about asking, I get the impression this is all pretty new?"

"Yeah, it is but I'll do it. Probably about time I step up and help the guys after all they've done for me." Something about her new task filled Amelia with pride and love for the club and her family. She wanted to take care of Juice and even her dad although it was in a much different way. This was what she'd seen Gemma do as young girl and suddenly she doing it and it was a very good feeling.

"Good," she said, sliding the papers over. "He listed the pertinent information; his bank info, computer passwords and all that, you can pay most of the bills online. Anything you need you can ask him when he calls or when you visit."

She was overwhelmed but Amelia kept a stoic face for appearances. "Well, looks like I should pack a bag."

"If you have any questions you can call me."

"Thanks," Amelia walked Lowen to the door. "We owe you."

"Don't worry, you'll be getting a bill for Juice at his place," she joked before leaving the apartment.

Amelia walked back to the table and burst into tears. "Oh my JC," she looked at his handwriting and smiled through the tears as she traced the words with her finger. "What am I doing?" She didn't know but it felt good and right. Scanning the papers, she found a short note at the bottom of the third page.

_"I'm sorry I missed our date, I have a real reason this time. The day I get my release I'm taking you out, I swear. If you need anything, go to Opie and only Opie. I'll see you in ten months, Princess. XO – JC"_

* * *

><p>Dave was just finishing up for the day and it had been a long one. Leaving his office, he saw Stahl furiously gathering her things from her makeshift workplace. Stopping by the door, he smirked before calling her attention. "Someone isn't happy."<p>

"This is bullshit."

"What?" Scowling through her hair as it fell in her face, she ignored his question. It wouldn't have surprised her to hear Hale had something to do with everything that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. "Are you leaving?"

"I'm being PUSHED out!" She shrieked. "That damn club, their reach is absurd. They got you, this whole damn town and now the federal government."

Shocked he took a moment to let it all sink in. "I don't think it's exactly like that, Stahl."

"Then tell me how this," she slapped the initial report on the desk in front of him. "Is getting them ten months in county?"

Scanning it quickly he had no idea how but he loved seeing Stahl finally getting some comeuppance. "Looks like you'll have to try again."

"There is no again," she sneered. "I'm off the Sons for good."

* * *

><p>Clay had gone right home but Gemma first went with Tara and after Abel was asleep, she finally forced herself to head home. She stormed into the house, her rage only multiplying as she stewed and obsessed over what he had done. "Clay?" She entered their bedroom and there he was, lying in bed. "What did you do?"<p>

Sitting up he swung his feet over to the floor. "I'm not dealing with this."

"Answer me. Did you get them arrested? Did you set up Jax because of this drug dealer thing? Did you switch her medication?"

He had been making his way to sleep in the guest room but her accusations made Clay stop. He turned, his bare feet squeaking on the hardwood. "What?" The word was a hiss, she barely understood through the heavy anger in his voice. "You think I ratted?"

"Tell me you didn't." Gemma challenged him without flinching. "Prove it."

Charging at her Clay wrapped his large, paw like hands around Gemma's neck and began to squeeze. "You open that mouth again spewing any of this shit, I'll shit it permanently. You are not a member of this club, you're a goddamn old lady."


	30. Chapter 30

**So much love! xoxo**

* * *

><p>In the flatbed, Opie took the ride to Sacramento with Mae to pick up the four bikes. They'd discussed the day at length and while she was anxious, she was more than ready to make the moves. As he signed the paperwork and began the task of securing the bikes Mae put some distance between her and Opie.<p>

"Hey Dave," she said sweetly. "I guess you heard about the guys?"

Hale wasn't surprised to hear from her, in fact he was shocked it had taken so long. Putting her on hold for a brief second, he shut his office door and sat back down to take the call. "I did, Stahl was here last night."

Just the name made Mae's stomach sour. "What did she say? Anything?"

"Just ranting," Hale said casually. He knew the game they played by now and while it didn't thrill him he continued to play. "She's heading out of town though."

"What?" Peering over an impounded Chevy, Mae watched Opie securing chains, his thick firm arms flexed with every move. He was not going to be happy and that thought kept her from enjoying the view she usually loved. "Where is she going?"

"Home? Back to the nest, I guess. Ten months, it really had her fuming."

Mae nodded to herself, "Yeah. Interesting deal, wasn't it?"

"It was, high level shit, very hush hush."

"Got it, well, I just wanted to check in. It was good talking to you, David."

"You too, Mae."

The line went dead and Mae felt a pit grow in her stomach. What interest did some high-level mystery man have in keeping Jax and the boys out of federal prison? Really, she didn't want to know, there was enough keeping her up at night. She found her way back to Opie's side as he was finishing with the last bike. They couldn't search Jax's bike, not yet, so he helped her back into the truck and took off.

"Hale said no one knows anything, it's gotta be from pretty high up though."

"And Stahl? Please tell me he knows what's going on with her."

Mae shook her head, she knew how Opie would feel about losing his chance. "She's gone, babe. Whoever brokered that deal sent her away. It's all I could get from him, I'm sorry."

Frustrated, Opie hammered his hands into the wheel and as he drove a dramatic sigh filled the tense air around them. Mae let him have his moment, he growled and cursed under his breath, it was better he do it with her than around the kids. They continued to drive but with every mile closer they got to Charming Mae grew more anxious. "Far enough?" She asked, impatient, as they moved quickly away from the impound yard. He didn't answer, his eyes focused on the road. "Ope?"

"Sorry," he pulled off to a rest stop that looked fairly empty. He had been adrift in the hate swirling in his head. "Remember, this is us, this stays between us." Before slipping out of the cab of the truck, she nodded in agreement and met him around the back side of the flatbed. They climbed up, Opie's large hand guiding her as they walked to the back. Opie used the key Jax had given him years ago and opened the left saddlebag, nothing, so he moved to the right. His eyes lit up when he saw the bag of pills and Lotto's old, beaten up, burner cell.

"There's a message on there?" Quietly she asked as he pocketed the contents and locked both sides. Watching his expression closely as Opie helped her back down and up into the cab again she could see how lost in it he was. This was all a truth before he laid eyes on those two seemingly insignificant, day to day items but the reality it brought crashing down upon Opie was powerful.

Opie didn't answer her; he just sat back in the driver's seat and fished the phone out of his pocket. Accessing the voicemail, he played the message on speaker, more than once. Unfurling the bag of pills as they digested the message Opie shook it, his eyes examining them. Mae hit the end button, tired of the raspy, dark voice filling the cab and took the bag from him. "Can Tara have them tested?"

"No, I'm keeping these with me. If this isn't enough, I'll talk to her though." Opie turned the keys, the truck roaring to life beneath them, and pulled back out onto the highway. Mae stashed the items in the glove box; she was too scared of dropping or somehow losing them to continue keeping them in her hands. "I don't want this whole thing to get too involved if we don't have to. I'll go to him, lay it out, he can decide how difficult it gets."

Opie wanted to leave Mae off at home but she insisted on coming to the clubhouse. The boys had church, now that all the emotions had settled, and she would just pick up the baby from there. When they arrived, the mood was still heavy but news of the deal had done wonders for them all. There was a light, an end point, they could clearly see and it would be reached quicker than they thought possible. Slowly, after grabbing themselves coffee the men filtered into chapel and took their rightful places.

"I know this bad," Clay started. "But we all know we've been through worse and we came out of it better." His words were forceful and confident; they roused the club and helped boost morale, which was something they needed. "I spoke to Romeo. He did say his spotter was sloppy and that's been handled. He offered our guys protection inside, but he's not taking all the blame. It's not lost on him, the way it looks; we know it because we saw it too. There had to be a peace offering and some kind of payment for what happened and for him taking care of our guys."

This was the point where Piney huffed and slowly pushed himself up from the table. "We need to be moving out of this shit!"

"Pop," Opie jumped to his feet with a forced apologetic look at Clay. "You're against the coke, the cartel and we get that but don't do this."

"What's wrong with you, boy? Goddamn disappointment." Shoving his son away Piney stormed out of the room and left Opie embarrassed and deeply hurt.

"Got the room, Prez," he said sadly taking his spot again.

Clay gave an appreciative nod and picked right up where he left off. "We had to vote this soon anyway but in order to keep things smooth and _safe_, I told him if it passed we'd bump it from six months to a year."

Most of the table instantly looked furious and the idea that Clay maneuvered this situation to secure the cocaine deal he so clearly wanted entered most of their minds. No one really said anything aloud, sharing thoughts and opinions with looks, sighs and grunts. "I think it's worth it," Opie chimed in. "They're doing time, and county ain't bad but it's still a risk. Why shouldn't we take one to help lower theirs?"

That depth of brotherly love wasn't manufactured for the vote, it was truly how Opie felt and that was what easily turned Happy. He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest giving his silent support to Clay. "So after the year, twelve runs, we're out?" Reserved about his feelings Bobby asked the question they all wanted an answer to. "We don't do business with cartels or dealers, Clay. This is for the guys, that's it."

"Jax and Tig are already on board, they were before and Juice and Chibs, well it's their asses so I'm sure those two are for it."

"So we vote this without them?" Half-Sack pushed his way into the conversation. "Do they get a proxy?"

"No," Bobby said. "Let's vote it." One by one, starting with Clay, each remaining member of the club voted to pass the Cartel deal. No one would dare say no no matter how they felt, it was for the guys, they wanted to protect their brothers. The last to speak was Bobby, since Jax was no longer at the table. "Only for protection inside, only for the year, so I'm saying yes."

"Unanimous." Clay slammed down the gavel forcing his smile into his usual stone-faced expression. "They'll be officially starting their sentences today, ten months and our table will be whole again. Go," he waved them off. "We're keeping a low profile for a while."

"What about Stahl?" Half-Sack asked as he lingered by the threshold.

"None of your business, Prospect." Happy's gravelly voice chided him as he pulled Kip through the double doors.

"It's on hold, right now she's blocked in." Opie said darkly shut the door once the last of the men left. "You and me, we gotta talk Clay." Standing ominously over the table while Clay still sat, Opie glared at him. "We know what you did."

"What good is telling them about the deal?" Calm and smug as usual, Clay had no fear as he stared up at Opie. "It's voted and if you out me you'll rip that protection away from the others and put your family at risk with an angry cartel."

"Don't," he rumbled, "Threaten my family. You've done enough to them already."

Clay's hands rose to eye level in a show of surrender. "I'm not threatening anyone, I'm telling you like it is."

"Yeah, you made it like this." He shook his head, "I'm actually not talking about the cartel." Opie's lips turned into an unusual devious grin as he sat in Jax's seat, soon to be his seat. "I'm talking about your business with that dealer, the one you bought these from." Dropping the baggie on the table, the pills clicking against the wood, Opie waited for Clay's defense.

"Pills?" He scoffed, inching them away. "I'm not the pill head; try Tig when he's out. I didn't even know the guy."

"They weren't for you and you know Lotto, you know him pretty well." Opie pocketed the pills again but kept the phone tucked away. "You bought those from Lotto and switched Amelia's medication, almost fucking killed her. Why? Tara, Mae, Gemma, they don't get drugged. What makes Amelia so special?"

"I'd never hurt any of the girls." His face twisted with panic and rage as Opie shook his head. "Don't even say Donna, that was a mistake, Ope."

It wasn't time to debate mistakes, they both knew what Donna's death was. "Jax and Juice know," he said coldly. The scheme against Amelia ended much better than the one planned for him but Opie wouldn't allow another one. "They heard the whole story before you had Lotto killed. Yeah, you meant to give placebos but you didn't and even then, you fucked up, speed or not."

"A dead dealer's word and a bag of pills, that's not a lot to go on. I didn't touch her, I wouldn't hurt Tig's kid?"

Opie, disgusted and raging, teasingly pulled the burner out and played the message for Clay. "You would, you did, and this is all the proof I need. This is the last time you hurt any of the girls or you turn shit around, betray the reaper for your own gain. This isn't the club my old man and JT built, we're fixing it and we're not letting you destroy SAMCRO or our families."

"So," beat and actually terrified Clay slunk down in his seat. The message was damning, had he been thinking Clay would never had left a damn message but at the time, the situation was dire. There was no fighting or refuting, he was guilty and Opie had him at least for him. "What are you going to do?"

Staring at Clay for a long moment Opie hid the phone away and swallowed hard. "Me and Jax, we're running this shit. You keep your seat for now, but only for appearances. You are no longer the President of this club. Every move you make, every call, every meeting, it goes through me. I'll make sure you stay straight. When Jax gets out, you're stepping down and he'll take the gavel with me as his VP. The second you go behind our backs, hurt anyone, I take this," he patted the damning evidence in his cut, "To the table. I think it's safer for you to agree to this."

"Jax and Juice know, who else? Gemma or Tara, maybe Mae or Amelia?" Clay more than understood why he'd keep his spot, they were short-handed and morale was low. The club needed to heal and a change in leadership, that would shift yet again once Jax was given release, would only scatter them further. The next ten months he needed to gain as many allies as he could, he needed to know what Jax had told Gemma and the others.

Opie pursed his lips as he tried to weigh his words. Was he naming the women as a vague threat or did he truly want to know? "That doesn't matter, Tig doesn't and I think he's the one you need to keep close. You know that'll spin him out, change everything between you, if he doesn't just kill you."

"You asked why," he was stalling, unable to agree just yet. "You guys, the younger set, all get clouded by pussy." Now he spoke with passion, angry hand gestures and furrowed brows expressing his range of emotions. "And Tig, he can't think when any of his girls are around, he's not on point. At least the other two just take the money and run, that damn ginger pulls everyone down. That's dangerous for everybody. I was trying to protect us, she's a broken heart away from a snap and that involves Tig, Juice, Jax, almost half my goddamn club."

"It's not your club anymore." Opie said flatly. "And if you ever talk about Mae or Gem, any of those women like that again, I'll give you the beatin' Tig and the guys should and the one I should have when he told me the truth about Donna. Selfish coward, that's all you are."

Taking to his feet, strangely heartbroken but proud and strong, Opie made his way to the door. "And then what, I step down but there's no vote to strip my patch?" That was a legitimate fear even if he knew he'd be suffering less than he deserved to.

"You'll step down and keep your mouth shut. Hearing what you did would tear these guys apart," he whispered harshly as he stood by the door. "No one wants you to cause any more harm, that's what this is about."

"All right, _Prez_." Clay said indignantly. "You're in charge."

Opie liked hearing that and he liked knowing he had eyes on Clay and measures in place to secure this secret deal for the next ten months. Stepping out of Chapel he passed Mae and the other girls, his wife and Gemma, the closest thing he had to a mother, each received a kiss on the cheek before he made his way to the garage.

"He okay?" Gemma asked as Mae slung Abel's bag over her shoulder. "He seems a little more 'Opie' than usual today."

Mae smiled, she knew what Gemma meant by the comment. "Yeah, he's good. Everything is good." The three of them left Amelia by the bar with Kozik, late to the party and no longer needed for the Stahl detail, but welcomed nonetheless. Mae hated the uncertainty of Gemma's involvement but according to Jax, she was scared and what happened at that motel was something she tried to stop. That alone kept her clear of any harassment or blackmail, but Mae and Tara were instructed to keep a close eye on the woman, she could never be trusted.

With Gemma and Tara pulling out of the lot, Mae loaded the infant seat into her car and strapped Abel in carefully. She felt Opie hovering behind her as she hummed quietly. "I hate when you stand over me."

"It's all done," he said with a tight smile. "I told him."

Mae beamed and nodded as she turned to him. Things were finally falling together, for the first time everything Jax and Opie had been promising their women was coming true. "Good," she tiptoed up to reach his lips. "Now we just have to get through ten months with our eyes on Clay and Gem until Jax comes home." She laughed sadly and shook her head. "And run coke for the cartel, lie to the table and make sure Romeo keeps them safe, even if it's just county jail."

"Don't worry. I got this."

* * *

><p><strong>Well readers, this is it! The end! I just about posted the next part, House of the Rising Son, so I hope you will head on over there. It's going to get wild and they'll even be some happiness (finally!). Thanks for the support, I am truly humbled. Pretty soon I will also be posting a one shot of different scenes taking place over the ten months the guys are away too. Keep an eye out for that! xoxo<strong>


End file.
